The Waitress and the Thief
by Sapphiet
Summary: Two lives, two different backgrounds, one dream and that is to be the best. Silver xOC
1. Chapter 1 Needing convincing from a frie

_**Hi this is my first Fanfic in a while. I hope you like it**__**  
**_

* * *

_**The Waitress and The Thief**_

_**Chapter 1 Needing convincing from a friend**_

A girl who had the appearance of an eleven year old had brown eyes carried a tray on by her side while her other arm held it securely in place, just in case it fell off. She wore a white shirt, white skirt that went up to her lower knees with white stockings covering the top part of her skirt, she had a baby pink apron tied round her waist. She wore gloves that came up to her wrist and had a bell like shape to it as it reached her wrist. She also wore black doll shoes which gave her an innocent appearance. Her hair was as black as night, when the light hit her hair it would turn reddish brown like her mother's would. Her black hair made her olive like skin stand out a bit more when the light shone on it. Her hair was tied up in to a messy bun while her fringe which was layered till it reached her chin.

"Maki! There's an order for table 6!" a waitress called as she gave Maki the order slip.

The waitress had the same shirt and skirt as Maki but they were baby blue. She had electric yellow eyes with bits of blue in them. She had short purplish blue hair that was tied up and she wore a baby blue bow on her hair, giving her a cute appearance.

"Okay!" Maki replied as she took the tray from the chef. The waitress sighed with content as she watched Maki go to the table and serve the plate of muffins, a Panini, a sandwich and three drinks to a family.

"It seems only yesterday when she turned up out of the blue like that" said the chef as he crossed his arms while his left arm held the spatula. He wore a white long shirt and blue pants, he had blue knee high boots. He had short spiky black hair and blue eyes.

"I hear you. Though I'm surprised that Laura had any family left after..." the waitress paused as she remembered the massacres that took place in Johto, Kanto's Lavender town and Unova.

"I know but at least with her expertise... even though she's retired from being a champion and gym leader. She still co-ordinates this place rather nicely don't you think?" he asked. The waitress nodded.

"I hear that Domonic. But I can't help worrying..." she said as she started to clean the glasses. Domonic looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Oh ho Melanie and what's that?" he asked as he started to make some muffins.

"Team Rocket's been rather quiet wouldn't you say?" she asked. Domonic slipped on the oil on the floor. He chuckled at her with a nervous expression.

"Look they only showed up here and Kanto... let's just leave this alone. After all we wouldn't want-"

"Wouldn't want what?" Maki asked as she placed the place onto the table. She stared at their stunned expressions.

"Well we err was just-" Melanie leered at him.

"Team Rocket's been awfully quiet so-"

"You felt that too?" Maki asked in a hollow voice as she looked at the window, her response shocked them.

"Wait a minute! How long have you kept it quiet?" Domonic asked. Maki smiled at him softly which made him less agitated.

"Last month when someone died and by the time the police were found the pokéballs of the victim were gone" Maki replied. Melanie nodded.

"It was sketchy when I heard it. It was too random until we found out the victim was the heir to a multimillion corporation. Then the corporation went bankrupt a few weeks after that so suddenly. I have to wonder who caused it" another waitress said as she approached the group. She wore an orange shirt with rolled up sleeves, an orange skirt that went up to her knees, white stockings and black doll like shoes. She had blue eyes and ginger hair that went up to her shoulders.

"I couldn't agree more Melissa" Maki said as she took a jug of coffee and gave some to a man on table 4.

"I hope they don't! I don't want to lose my Donphan" Domonic said as he kept his Pokéball close.

"As long as we stick together Domonic we'll be safe. Besides I did help you train it up remember?" Maki asked as she sat down for her ten minute break.

"That's true" Melissa said.

"It's not the same. Yes together we are strong but alone we're sitting ducks since they don't play fair" Domonic said before letting out a curse as his pancakes started to burn.

"Don't worry without their boss they're hopeless. Besides they did lose to a kid so it just shows how weak they truly are" Maki said as she tried to cheer him up but it only helped half way.

"They have executives so they're still going to get away with it" he said. The girls sighed angrily before Melanie slapped him round the head with his spatula.

"OI! Do you know where that's been?" he yelled as he tried to snatch it off of her but failed miserably.

The door bell rang signalling a customer. Maki looked at them.

"Is no one going to answer that or are you just going to sit there bickering like little old ladies?" she asked causing them the yelp angrily.

"H-HEY!" Domonic yelped as then cheered as he finally managed to snatch the spatula off Melanie who pouted as him being a party pooper while looking at Maki in shock.

"WE ARE NOT!" Melissa yelled but didn't move as Maki left the room.

Maki placed the order slip inside her pouch at the side of her dress and took a round tray before approaching the door. She spotted a Red haired boy about her height enter the shop. He had silver eyes that shone anger and sadness. His hair went up to his shoulders which would make people mistake him for a girl even though he had a boy's face. He wore a black jacket, black trousers and back boots. She notice him scowling making her giggle menially as she recognised the boy from her travels... what a coincidence meeting him where she worked. She approached him in a professional manner.

"Table for one sir?" she asked. The boy looked at her then grunted in reply.

"Right this way sir" she said as she lead him to a table near the window. On the table had a sign saying Table Three. The table had a white cloth with a short pink cloth on top of it in a diagonal way making it look like a diamond. On both sides of the table had two white chairs.

The boy sat down on the right chair and stared at her as she handed him a menu.

"Can I take your order sir?" she asked.

"Chicken sandwich and a bottle of water" he said coldly. Maki smiled at him mischievously.

"Are you sure that you'll be able to pay for it?" she asked causing him to leer at her.

"What's it to you?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"Yeah I know you" she said ignoring what he said and his reaction.

"You're the one who Reena's told us about. You know after you stole the cupcakes" she said in a stern voice. For a moment the boy's expression turned fearful then angrily.

"So what? You're going to turn me in?" he asked spitefully. Maki sighed loudly at his childish behaviour.

"Someone's not been taught manners... you know what! Never mind wait a minute" she said before heading to the till area, she fished into her pocket until she found the right amount then inserted ¥4.60 into the till. After doing that she then went to the kitchen area.

"Yo Domonic hand me a Chicken sandwich and an orange juice" Maki called as she entered the kitchen.

"Okay but didn't you jut pay ¥4.60 on the till? What gibs?" he asked as he poked his head out.

"No reason" she said as she leaned on the wall while holding the tray in front of her.

"You're wasting your tips again are you?" Melissa asked. Maki slapped her lightly

"OI! What I waste my money on is none of your business" Maki said playfully.

"Yeah yeah whatever" he said. Melanie looked at the boy on table three.

"Hey isn't that the guy who stole those cupcakes?" she asked catching Melissa's attention.

"Want me to call the feds?" Domonic asked.

"Nah and also he's dirt broke" Maki said before going off with the order.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Melanie yelled from the kitchen making her giggle slightly as she made her way to the boy.

"Oh the house, just don't steal again got it?" she warned him while smiling, she placed his order on the table. The boy was at a loss for words as he witnessed the whole thing. She turned to leave knowing that he wouldn't reply.

"Thank you" he mumbled softly feeling grateful for her sudden kindness. This caused her smile warmly even though he couldn't see her reaction.

"No prob kid" she said before going back to work. As she got there she saw the stunned faces of her co-workers causing her to laugh loudly at them.

"Oh you guys look ridiculous! Get a room all three of you" Maki said between laughs as she went for her remainder break.

"Hey kid what you doing here?" Melissa asked catching Maki's attention as she looked to see the boy again but with the order in his hands.

"I can't accept this" he said shocking them however made Maki smile mentally.

"Sure you can now eat it or are you just shy kid huh?" she teased. The boy's face turned bright red and glared.

"I don't need your charity! Who asked you to do that huh?" he growled but Maki remained unaffected.

"I did now eat already! You looked starved to death now hurry up" she said before clapping her hands as if signalling 'Chop chop' he glared weakly before heading back to his seat.

All three turned to look at her with surprise.

"How did you do that?" Domonic asked as he handed her a doughnut.

"Yeah! He's always rude and you just ignored it like water off a ducks back" Melissa said as she leered at him slightly.

"Don't leer it's rude and to answer that question. When you have a cousin that glares nonstop you become immune or you just laugh at him" Maki said as she bit into her sandwich. Melanie laughed at Melissa as she got scolded by someone younger than her causing Melissa to throw Moo Moo milk onto Melanie's top causing her to gasp due to it being frozen.

Both Maki and Domonic laughed at the sudden action. Suddenly Melissa took a bottle of orange juice and spilled it on a sitting Melanie who cried out from the shock of the orange going into her clothes as it soaked her.

"I'm going to kill you for that!" Melanie cried out as she shivered.

"Should have thought about that" Maki and Domonic warned while laughing again. Until Maki threw a plate of eggs on him causing him to freeze and stare at her in shock.

"Do you know... how hard it was to get those eggs?" he whispered in a fearful voice as the egg yolk dripped down his face. Maki giggled at him before leaving the kitchen from the back way. While she ran she heard Domonic roaring at her.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" his voice could be heard shocking all the people in the café as they wondered what the commotion was about.

After an hour had passed. Maki snuck back in while trying not to be suspicious.

"Dooannphan!" came a voice alerting her. She smiled while fishing out a treat for the elephant Pokémon. He munched on it eagerly while allowing her to hide before his master found her.

"Did you see her Donphan?" Domonic asked. Donphan shook his head while smiling. Domonic sighed.

"She got to you again didn't she?" he asked. Donphan played the cute look making Domonic laugh at his Pokémon's attempt to be cute.

"Alright Maki you can come out now" he sighed as he gave in. She didn't move. Instead she was frozen to the spot with her knees to her chest and her arm cradling them. Her eyes turned sapphire blue with blood red shining in her eyes. A fire appeared round her from nowhere.

Domonic felt sweat on his neck and wiped it off with his sleeve.

"What in the world... Melissa did you turn the heater on full blast?" he asked as he looked for the source of the sudden heat.

"No I haven't! Neither has Melanie" Melissa called from the till. Domonic frowned at her answer.

"That's funny" he said to himself.

"Is Maki back yet?" Melanie asked as she entered the kitchen. He looked back at her.

"I can't find her. Donphan can you-?"

"DOOAN!" Donphan charged at the cupboard door. The door fell to reveal a shocking site.

The fire had turned black and Mika was covered in shadows. She looked possessed.

"Get the water Melanie!" Domonic yelled as he fished for the door so it could let out the heat. But the door was stuck. Melanie was rooted to the spot, she felt as if she was unable to move. Domonic's eyes widened from the panic.

"What are you doing? Get the water!" he yelled but she didn't respond. Instead she approached Mika and touched her shoulder. It was hot but not enough to burn. Strangely the fire didn't burn anything.

"Mika... come on now. There's nothing to be scared of, it's just us" Melanie said softly as she stroked Mika's cheek softly. Both Domonic and Donphan remained transfixed at the display before them, suddenly the flames began to vanish in to thin air and the room temperature returned to normal.

Maki was placed onto a bed so she could rest. Melissa looked at Melanie with a fearful expression.

"She had a nightmare didn't she?" Melissa asked with anger in her voice. Melanie nodded slowly as she looked at the bedridden girl.

"It's not easy being a psychic and having to deal with traumatic events at the same time" Domonic said as he passed them both cups of tea. They put sugar in before stirring it.

"I hear ya, if I saw who killed my aunt like that I'd be traumatised as well" Melissa said as she hummed for a bit while stroking her Pidove.

"You love that bird" Domonic joked. Melissa stropped stroking at looked at him in shock.

"She's a gift from my boyfriend in Unova" she defended herself. Pidove let out a cooing noise as she nuzzled Melissa.

"But still Laura was our boss and her poor husband too" Melanie said while the duo nodded in agreement.

"So what can we do?" Melissa asked. Domonic began to ponder for a bit.

"Why doesn't she go on journey?" he asked. They looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I don't think so! She's retired! Get it RETIRED!" Melanie said sharply. Domonic placed his hands up in surrender.

"I'm just saying. Since she needs to conquer her demons it's best to put the past to rest... besides it may help her, give her a reason to live" Domonic said.

"I can see where you're going with this... Alder's been calling for her but she won't return" Melissa said. Melanie sighed in defeat.

"Alright but should she start in here in Johto? After all Red and Blue are in Kanto" Melanie asked.

"Let her decide... she's only eleven" Domonic said. They nodded in reply.

**_Seven years later _**

"Table for 2?" asked an eighteen year old Maki her hair had reached her back and was tied up. Its appearance however looked like she had short hair since it was a short ponytail.

Over the years she blossomed into a waitress that gave up Pokémon battles completely. She felt out of place and out of touch with it but ignored it. Over the years the same boy would turn up and she would greet him kindly. After a year passed they started to have lunch at the same time which resulted in the staff teasing her. Surprisingly the jokes went in one ear and into the other as she looked at them with a dense expression. She was called little miss innocent since she would looked and frowned at them without knowing what their mature jokes were about. However this day the boy didn't turn up worrying Maki.

As she worked she continued to look at the door as soon as the bell rang, which would signal a customer but became disheartened as it turned out to be someone else.

Maki that day skipped her lunch break and went home with a tired expression as she collapsed onto her bed. Her Meowth and Skitty came into her room with a letter in Skitty's mouth. She giggled at her Pokémon's eager behaviour to please her.

"Alright you two I'll open it!" she said with a sigh and opened it. She froze and stared at it twice to see whether or not it was actually real.

'_Maemi,_

_I hope you're doing well. It's been a long time since you contacted me and I'm getting worried._

_Team Rocket is back but more importantly why are you giving up Pokémon battles? _

_You're too young to have a fall back. As soon as you redo Johto and Kanto, I want to see you how you're fairing and no, telephone is not meeting me face to face. I'm not scary right? Oh... right I did embarrass myself flirting with Officer Jenny but you know my intentions. I'm a lonely guy! You can't blame me! I'm 36 I want to settle... wait wrong thing to say. Listen just do this and I'll see you. I have a surprise for you._

_You're your mother's daughter and last time I checked, she never gave up and I'm sure that you never do. So please stop hiding._

_Ps loved the performance round and well done for getting the cup._

_Best wishes _

_Love Alder (Sensei)_

Maki looked at the letter and sighed. Her cats looked at her with concern on their face.

"It's not that easy... there are some things I just want to forget Sensei..." she said softly. She looked at them.

"And who will look after you guys? I can't just let you guys run amuck!" she said causing the cats to laugh.

"Cubone bone bone!" said a male Pokémon. Maki chuckled at it as she picked it up.

"Only you would say that huh?" she asked. Cubone nodded.

"Oh alright but don't say that I didn't warn you guys" she said as she flopped onto her bed for some sleep.

* * *

**Chapter one finished. I wasn't sure about posting it but I do hope that you like it. No flames please.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Thefts and jokes involving

**Here's chapter 2 enjoy**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Thefts and jokes involving Poké balls **_

"_Honey! Do you have the rattle?" asked woman as she tried to calm the baby down._

"_No sorry. Listen I have to see Professor Rowan, when I come back in the next hour I promise to find it" a man replied as he threw his jacket on. The woman sighed while smiling._

"_Fine but hurry back! Your Feraligatr is getting annoyed" she said before kissing him on the cheek. He smiled softly before heading off. _

Maki that day wore a white shirt with black bootleg trousers. She wore plain black boots that went up to her lower knees. Her hair was the same as the week she got the letter only this time she had a white hair band with a sapphire blue flower attached to it, the hair band also had blue ribbons weave around it which made it more decorative. She went to the door way to see Domonic near the doorway with her keys.

"I'll take care of them I promise" he said. Maki nodded as she slipped a blue fleece on which had a bell like shape to it as it went up to the top part of her knees.

"You better Gyarados is on a diet so if I find her fat I'll make sure that you'll never see healthy food again" she warned. Domonic laughed at her.

"Chill you'll be fine just see the Professor, get a Pokémon and Pokédex and start already! I want to hear what happens" he said as he shoves her out the house. She glared at him through the door before heading off to Elm's lab in New Bark Town with Cubone following her.

As soon as she entered the lab itself looked chaotic, she willed herself now to put her hand on her mouth to mask her surprised expression.

"Professor?" she asked weakly as the starter Pokémon were running amuck. However when she looked to her right she saw a lonely Cyndaquil hiding from the fiasco that laid out before it. Her eyes softened at how vulnerable it looked them her expression went hard as she looked at everyone else.

"Alright! That's enough!" she yelled causing complete silence. Elm looked at her while restraining a Totodile, he yelped in shock while releasing the petrified Totodile. Totodile went to hide on the other side of the rooms behind the computer. Chikorita stared as if it had been electrocuted.

"Sorry! The Pokémon were restless today since it's lunchtime for them" Elm said as he fished out the tray of Pokémon food.

"Say sorry to Cyndaquil first! It's petrified the poor thing" she snapped before crouching in front of Cyndaquil. It yelped in fright before going into a ball.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you... are you hungry?" she asked as she got up to get a few pieces of its food. She hurried back and took one with her other hand. She opened her hand that had the one piece of Pokémon food.

"It's alright now... won't you come out?" she asked. Cyndaquil squeaked as it went tighter inside its protective ball.

"Will she be alright?" asked Elm's assistant.

"Sssh! Just watch" Elm said as he witnessed cyndaquil open its eyes to look at her. It started to sniff the food before uncurling itself. It leaned on her fingers as it took a bite of the food. Maki giggled as its nose brushed against her hand. It shot back due to fear but she picked it up and held Cyndaquil in her arms so it could get the other food.

"Don't be scared you just tickled me that's all" she said softly. Cyndaquil looked up before eyeing the food. Maki placed the food closer so Cyndaquil could get it. In the end Cyndaquil started to munch on the food happily making everyone relax.

"Well I'll be, Cyndaquil likes her" Elm's assistant said as Totodile rushed over to Maki and Cyndaquil. Totodile jumped with joy as it tried to make Cyndaquil laugh, it smiled as its plan worked.

"It's true, finally though... I feel bad that she's been stuck here for over a year without a trainer wanting her" Elm said. He approached the trio who looked at him.

"So do you want to go with her Cyndaquil?" he asked. Cyndaquil nodded sharply.

Maki smiled at Cyndaquil.

"Well Cubone looks like Cynda wants to join" Maki said. After she said that Cubone went over to Cynda and leered at Cynda sharply. Cynda glared back at him with more determination, after a few minutes Cubone nodded as it became satisfied with the results.

"(She can join)" Cubone said. Cynda's eyes widened in shock and happiness as her dream had finally come true. She jumped onto Cubone who yelped in shock.

"(Thank you very much! I promise I won't let you down)" Cynda yelled with glee as she raced in a circle then stood on its hind legs so she could give them her attention.

"(You're so lucky)" Totodile said grudgingly. Cynda smiled at him weakly.

"(After being stuck here for over a year you get bored out of your skull. I hope your trainer treats you well!)" She said with a smile. Totodile grinned wolfishly as he gave her a hug.

"(You concentrate on yours and I'll be waiting for mine)" Totodile smiled before going to Professor Elm.

"Here are your Poké balls and also can you run an errand if that's not a problem for you of course" Elm asked. Maki nodded with a smile.

"Sure what is it?" she asked.

"You see, Mr. Pokémon has something for me which will help my research. He says he has a Pokémon egg that is unusual. But I can't leave theses Pokémon here alone since you never know what will happen" Elm said as he scratched his head as he felt embarrassed.

"Sure I'll go get it" she said with a smile.

"Thank you so much. I promise I'll make it up to you" Elm said feeling grateful for her help. Maki looked at the sad Totodile and bent down so she could hug him.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your trainer is nice" she whispered softly. Totodile smiled lightly and waved as she and Cynda went off to see Mr. Pokémon.

After a few hours of training and relaxing they relaxed at Mr. Pokémon's house after arriving. Mr Pokémon handed her an odd egg.

"This is what I wanted to explain to him about" he said as he handed it over to her. Maki observed it as she ran her fingers along the smooth surface of the egg. She examined the markings and nodded.

"This is a Togepi egg" she said as she began to remember seeing a Togepi before.

Both men looked at her in shock.

"But how did you know?" the other man asked. Maki smiled at him warmly.

"Well sir if you look on the Pokédex the only Pokémon matching the description of the egg is a Togepi, a Togetic and a Togekiss" she explained as she felt the warmth emanating from the egg.

"That is extraordinary and she's right" the man said as he showed them the picture of a Togepi.

"This will definitely help Professor Elm with his research. Thank you Miss?" Mr Pokémon asked.

"Maki Miwa" Maki replied with a smile.

"Well Maki Miwa. Here's a Pokédex. I hope you can make great use of it" the man said.

"Thank you Professor Oak" she said with a smile. Professor Oak looked at her for a moment as if he was having Déjà vu.

"Well I guess you need to be off" Mr. Pokémon said snapping Oak out of his daze.

"H-Hold on can I ask. Have you ever entered the Pokémon league in Kanto?" he asked. Maki looked at him with a soft smile.

"No sir... I'm just a beginner like everyone else" she said feeling a twinge of regret for lying. Oak looked at her for a bit before sighing.

'_It must have been my imagination_' he thought before bidding her farewell. After she left, Mr. Pokémon chuckled.

"That girl has changed a bit since last time. Wouldn't you say?" Mr Pokémon asked. Oak looked at him then nodded.

"Blue and Red will definitely have their hands full when she comes to Kanto" Oak said as he saw the trio laughing as they tried to out run the other to Cherrygrove City.

The Xtransceiver on her wrist started to beep. Even though people in the Johto region had a Pokégear as a phone. She decided to wear it as it was a gift from Alder. She pressed the call button.

"Hello?" she asked. She winced as police sirens were in the background.

"Maki Help! Someone has stolen Totodile! Please hurry back but avoid trouble please!" Elm's frantic voice could be heard from the Xtransceiver. Cubone and Cynda nodded at her then rushed off.

"OUCH!" Maki cried out as she bumped into someone. She gritted her teeth as her arm got grazed from the impact. She felt blood leave her arm making her angry.

"Can you catch where you're going!" she snapped. Her eyes widened as she recognised the person in front of her.

"Out of my way kid! Can't you see I was running?" he snapped. She glared as she stood up and folded her arms. She ignored the sting in her arm.

"Well excuse me but when it comes to your timing! It stinks!" she crinkled her nose with dislike. The boy stared at her as if sizing her up.

"You got a Pokémon at the lab?" he asked. Maki blinked at him.

"Such a waste for a wimp like you" Cubone and Cyndaquil stared at him with anger in their eyes as he offended Maki.

"Oh really huh?" she challenged him with a glare which showed that she was unimpressed.

"Don't you get what I am saying?" he asked as he mocked her.

"No not really. All I see is a boy trying to act as if he's all that but really he's just a beginner" she said casually. Cynda sniggered lightly while covering her mouth with her hands.

"My Pokémon is stronger" he said as he tossed his Pokéball into the air to reveal a confused Totodile. The trio blinked at him in shock.

"Oh no you didn't! You stole him? What were you thinking?" she yelled at him.

"Yeah so what if I did" he said. Cynda sent ember near the boy's feet making him fall on the floor. He glared at Cynda who glared.

"You think that's funny? Fine Totodile use water gun" the boy said. Totodile just blinked at him as if the boy was an idiot. Maki and Cubone covered their faces while Cynda just sweat dropped.

"Cynda's had more training experience which allowed her to learn ember. Totodile hasn't so he can't use it. Jeez! I can't believe a nube like you didn't study" Maki said feeling embarrassed for Totodile.

"Sh-Shut up! Use scratch Totodile" the boy said feeling completely embarrassed and humiliated. Totodile charged at Cynda who dodged using quick attack.

"Use dig then ember" Maki said. Cynda dug a hole so fast that it avoided another scratch attack. Cynda used ember in front of her burning the ground below Totodile. Totodile's feet got burned from the heat. Cynda jumped out.

"Tackle" Maki said to Cynda as she knew the result. Totodile was out cold.

"You have a lot of nerve going that" he said as he returned Totodile into its Pokéball.

"Says the boy and second what is your name?" she asked as she felt annoyed that she didn't know his name.

"My name? Is none of your business but if you must know I am going to be the world's greatest trainer" he snapped. After he finished ranting he shoved her against the fence. A shiny object got Maki's attention. Maki looked at the shiny object which revealed a trainer's card. It said Silver. She smiled lightly at the name.

'_It suits him_' she thought.

She stood up so she could get his attention.

"Yo boy! You forgot something... Silver" she said in a teasing voice. Silver tripped over a rock after he heard his name being called. He leered at her then gasped as he saw his trainer's card in her hand. He marched over and snatched it hoping it would hurt her but surprisingly she just smiled at him. Her hand however touched his jacket pocket for less than a second without him realising it.

"You saw my name?" he pushed her again before running this time without looking back.

Maki sniggered at his hasty action. She took something out her pocket to reveal a Poké ball that had a water symbol on it.

"That was easy" she said while smirking at how careless he was she tossed it in to the air. It span for a bit before allowing gravity to claim it. The ball continued to spin as it landed on her finger.

"Well guys let's head back, we have training session to go to" she said. Her Pokémon nodded in agreement. Cynda looked at her oddly while Cubone shook his head at her childish behaviour.

"Okay this guy's face was so fat I was left to stare at it in shock, he had big spots making look like he can't see. His arms are stringy and his legs have scars on them. He wears a 'devil may cry' shirt and a chain on his jeans. He even wears pink and white clown shoes as well, does that help officer?" she asked in a sweet voice. Everyone in the room's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of their sockets as she drew them a picture while describing the perp in detail. The officer coughed in his fist as his face was red from trying not to laugh.

"Miss are you sure that's him?" he asked. Maki glared at him which meant 'if you question me again your ability to have children will be sent out the window' he nodded at her feeling very scared.

"Well we'll catch him so don't worry" he said as he left with the picture.

'_I better get a promotion for this if this is an actual guy_' he thought.

"This is terrible, even when I was in the room..." Elm said as he slumped onto his chair. Maki looked at her Pokémon with a sly expression.

"Yeah I feel sorry for it, now that I'm giving it back to you" she said.

"That's true... wait what?" he looked at her as she showed him Totodile's Pokéball. He took it and gazed at it with confusion but at the same time relief.

"How did you-?"

"I got his attention after he dropped his trainer card from shoving me onto a fence. When the moment he snatched it. I spotted the where the ball was and took it so quickly that he wouldn't notice anything. He would of thought that it was the winds doing and that he left it open" she said casually. Elm stared at her with mixed emotions as he laughed at her reckless move. He looked at Totodile's ball then passed it back to her.

"Keep it. He wanted you to be his trainer... he was so miserable when you left" Elm said as he stood up.

"Thank you" she said as she pocketed the Poké ball.

"One more thing... thanks for giving me the Togepi egg" Elm said with a smile. She smiled at him with a soft expression before heading off.

* * *

**Well that was fun! **


	3. Chapter 3 A Funny moment and a Zephyr ba

**LOL****hi! here's chapter 3! enjoy! ^W^  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - A Funny moment and a Zephyr badge**_

(He just got played again)

Maki arrived in Violet City. Trailing her was a big crocodile, a fire Pokémon almost the same size as the crocodile and Cubone.

"Well, Croconaw, Quilava, Cubone lets head in door so we can rest up okay?" she asked. All three Pokémon cheered at the news before racing inside the Pokémon Center.

"Nurse Joy can you heal my Pokémon please?" Maki asked after returning her Pokémon inside their balls.

"Oh hi Maki, sure that's be done in ten minutes. In the mean time I guess you want a room right?" Nurse joy said as she gave the poké balls to Chansey.

"That's right and also thanks for the order on those Paninis it helped the cafe big time" Maki said as she smiled at Nurse Joy.

"Room 7 here you go, we'll call you when your Pokémon are healed" Nurse Joy said as she waved at Maki.

After an hour had passed Maki was in her room getting ready for bed. She sighed as she placed a blue dress top and black shorts on. Her Pokémon were fed and now asleep so she began to her bed so she could get some sleep for tomorrow's battle.

Maki entered the tower feeling tired and grotty. This was because someone broke into some of the rooms of the Center at 2am and surprisingly nothing was taken. But everyone was left awake for the remainder of the night leaving everyone tired and jumpy.

She used her Quilava against the Bellsprout and her Croconaw for the Hoothoot on the top floor. Cubone however acted as her bodyguard after the break ins. luckily they weren't disturbed however the damage was already done.

"Zaaa! Zuut!" Came a voice nearby. Maki rubbed her eyes as she tried to wake herself up. However her eyes shot open as she saw Silver. Quickly returning Croconaw before he made a noise she tried to play innocent as she approached them.

"Why hello Silver! Nice to see you here" she said in a merry voice despite feeling tired. Silver turned to look at her. His expression however was beyond happy. In fact it had a look that said she's was dead meat.

"Oh so you know her?" the Elder asked, he was a little shocked that Silver had friends after seeing his battle style.

"She is-"

"His rival and has a poster she wants to share, have you seen this boy?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. She fished out the poster and showed it. Silver's face had the look of murder and shock.

"You're the one who did that?" he yelled as he grabbed her collar and shoved her against the wall causing her to injure her shoulders.

"No the police did, why did you see these already?" she asked in a baby voice.

**Past**

Silver was rushing though to Violet city. He checked his pockets again, still not there.

'_But how did it go missing! I was lucky to catch Zubat but-?_' his eyes turned to a poster saying Silver. The picture however was so shocking and so alarming that he didn't look at where he was going and tripped on a small bug causing him to land on his front.

"Oow! What?" he looked at the picture again to make sure. His blood started to bubble and his jaw dropped at the grotesque picture.

"She actually ratted me out! And that picture is hideous!" he screamed.

**Elsewhere **

Maki was training Totodile, at last the Pokémon evolved into Croconaw.

"Well done CroconawawACHOOO!" Maki yelled as she sneezed. For a moment it felt like her nose had been sneezed off. The wild Pokémon who heard it ran away for cover as the noise scared them off.

"Excuse me" she said feeling sore from the sudden sneeze. Croconaw tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"(Gazuntite) Croconaw said as he patted her arm.

**Present**

"Oooh! So you were the person who was talking about me. I take it that it was you who broke into the rooms of the Pokémon center?" she said as she nodded.

"Where is it?" he asked angrily. She fished out a Pokéball.

"Here you go" she said in a sweet tone that made him want to strangle her. He snatched it without looking at it and went off in a huff. Maki looked at him until he was out of site and caved in. The elder and the sages on the floor were stunned at her laughing.

"Miss are you okay?" the Elder asked. She put her hand up signalling to wait a minute.

"Oh I am but he's not" she said between laughs.

**Future battling Falkner **

Silver and Falkner were stunned as they saw a pink Pokémon looking at them with its beady dots for eyes.

"Errm challenger... is that really a Totodile?" Falkner asked weakly as he stared at it. "It looks like a-" he said.

Silver raised his head and yelled loudly.

"CURSE YOU! YOU TWO TIMING SWINDLER! HOW DID YOU DO IT?" Silver screamed as he leered at the now petrified Ditto.

**Present**

Pidgeotto fell to the floor. It struggled a bit before collapsing on the ground. Croconaw let out a roar as he won.

"Well done good job!" Maki said as she hugged Croconaw. Croconaw growled softly as he was praised. Falkner sighed as he returned his Pokémon. He smiled at how well they interacted with one another.

"Here's the Zephyr badge and this item contains Mud slap" Falkner said.

"Thank you sir, rematch?" she asked.

"Definitely" he replied, smiling as he shook her hand.

"By the way can you give this to a boy with red hair and Silver eyes please?" she asked.

**That night**

Silver's hands shook with rage as he read the note.

"_Tip your waitress better!_" It said. He crumbled the paper up then tossed it onto the floor.

"Just wait I'm going to get even. Mark my words!" he yelled at the sky.

"SPLAT!" Silver froze as something landed on his face and dribbled onto his open mouth.

"SPLEGH! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" he yelled while spitting out the present the bird left behind.


	4. Chapter 4: The misadventures of Azalea

**I own nothing but socks... hmmm maybe I should open sock land?**

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - The misadventures of Azalea town and Ilex Forest_**

Croconaw and Cynda let out a loud yawn as they looked in their temporary room. The night before Mika was running into Azalea town due to the rain. By the time she entered the town she was soaked to the bone and shivering while cradling an egg like Pokémon to her chest. Cynda looked at Mika with worry.

"D-Do-on't-t w-wor-rry l-let-t's g-get g-g-going t-t-to t-the-e P-Pokém-mon C-Center!" Mika said in a shaky voice as her teeth chattered. She looked down to see the egg like Pokémon shivering and looked ill.

"S-som-me t-tim-ming" Mika grunted before she rushed off the Pokémon center.

On her way in she shivered from cold air brushing past her making her bones rattle. Nurse Joy rushed into action the moment she spotted them and ushered the sick duo to get a check up while Cynda watched with sadness.

* * *

The next thing Mika knew was that she woke up to see everything blurry and smelt of medicine.

"Quuiilllaaavaa!" Cynda cried the moment she saw Mika wake up. She heard the door open revealing a pink blur approaching her.

"It looks like your awake I'm glad you're awake. You both had us worried" Nurse Joy said with relief in her voice.

"What happened to me?" Mika asked with a croak. She tried to focus on getting her eyes to become unbury as she talked.

"You and your Togepi had developed a nasty fever from the rain. Luckily we got to you in time" Nurse Joy beamed with pride. Mika coughed slightly from her dry throat. On cue nurse Joy handed her a glass of cold water, which was gone seconds after Mika took it.

"Is Alia okay to see me now?" Mika asked. Nurse joy nodded before leaving the room. Maki sighed as she laid back feeling relief and tired.

"Cynda, is Croconaw alright?" Maki asked.

"Crooocanaw!" came a voice coming from the other side of her bed, she turned slowly due to her stiff bones to see Croconaw staring at her with worry, she smiled before she moved her arm so she could touch his jaw. Instinctively he moved to her hand and placed his paws on her hand.

"Sorry I made you all worried" Maki said before gritting her teeth.

"I've brought Alia" Nurse Joy said. In her arms was Maki's Togepi who looked at her with worry. Alia tried to reach for Maki with tears in her eyes making Maki's heart break.

"Don't worry I'm alright, just tired" Maki said with a small smile as she held the crying Togepi tightly.

"Your other Pokémon are in peak health so when you're well you can go" Nurse Joy said before going to tend to another sick Pokémon.

"How about when I'm well we see this Kurt guy? He's suppose to be good at making Poké balls" Maki asked. Cynda and Croconaw cheered with delight as they bounced. Maki eyed Croconaw for a bit as she hummed lightly so she didn't damage her throat.

"You know Croconaw I haven't given you a name yet" Maki said stopping they jumping. They looked at her as they waited for the new name.

"How about Feral? Since you evolve into Feraligatr" Maki asked. Croconaw pondered on the name as he tried to get use to the feel of the name. He nodded before looking at her grinning widely at her.

"Then it's settled now I just need to get better which is tomorrow... do me a favour and scout for any people wearing black with a red R on it. If you do see them you have my permission to use them as target practice" Maki winked as Cubone, Cynda and Feral rushed out the room except Alia who stayed close to make sure no one would attack Maki.

* * *

"WHHHAAAAA! What is up with these Pokémon?! Have they gone mad?" yelled a grunt as Feral bit on the grunt's leg after the grunt lost the match. Kurt was just staring in shock as Maki's Pokémon ran amuck as they scared the Rocket grunts and left Proton with a stunned expression.

"I don't know who set you on us but this isn't over mark my- AAAAAAAH Get off you mongrels!" Proton yelled as Feral bit his leg and was forced to be dragged by Proton who was screaming like a girl from the pain.

Meanwhile Silver was staring at the entrance to the Slowpoke well as if it was part of a horror movie.

"What is going on in there?!" Silver asked feeling the urge to run due to the morbid screams. Suddenly he saw the grunts running out of the well as if hell was after them. One male grunt spotting his stunned expression as Silver was at a loss for words.

"You better run or those THINGS will get you!" yelled the grunt before running.

"Get your jaws off me you demon!" Proton's voice could be heard from the well. Silver then decided it was best to go challenge Bugsy and leave the town for good after he concluded that the well was haunted by rabid Pokémon.

Proton was screaming even loudly as Cubone whacked Proton by the back of the leg with his bone.

"(That's for my mother you sick weasel!)" Cubone yelled as Proton jumped into the air and landed on the spot Cubone was who was now eyeing him with anger. Proton chuckled weakly as he not only noticed that his grunts were gone but he was being surrounded by three angry Pokémon who now wanting a piece of him.

"(Save me a leg)" Feral said as he licked his lips with an evil grin.

"(I'll have you his head as well)" Cubone said as he lifted his club in the air and in his hands while holding it. As for Cynda, her fire was out and her eyes were showing glee.

"(I'll barbecue him if you don't mind)" Cynda said.

Proton's face went so pale as he began to sweat like crazy. In that moment he felt his life flash before his very eyes as he trembled.

***Ring Ring*** the sound of a phone echoed in the silence tense cave. Proton eyed his communicator as if it was a time bomb. Slowly he picked it up while hoping they didn't get him and turned it on.

"Y-Yes?" his voice let out a squeak of panic.

"Proton where are you?! And why have your grunts arrived at the base without you?" asked a male voice. The voice heard Proton tremble with fear. "What are you doing?! Archer is going to kill you!" the male yelled.

"Help me" Proton mumbled hoping the trio didn't move.

"What was that? I can't hear you!" yelled the male.

"H-Help me!" Proton squeaked. As if someone sounded the bell the trio charged at him making his scream echo loudly in the well.

* * *

Maki looked at the trio now entering the room looking all smug.

"Let me guess horror?" Maki asked. The trio hummed with glee making her sigh.

"This is the last time I'm letting you watch horror! What did you do in the well? I could hear it from here" Maki asked as Alia laid in her arms.

The trio looked at the other and grinned.

* * *

A man with purple hair wearing the Rocket uniform looked at what happened to Proton in horror.

"What happened to you?!" yelled the man. Proton lifted his hand shakily and tried to move his head up from the ground.

"Petrel... Shut up" Proton muttered as he was coated in cuts and bruises. To his dismay he had a broken leg so he would be in a wheel chair and his uniform was almost destroyed from the beating he endured from the "demons".

* * *

"So you're the one who allowed these three to run amuck?" a man asked. Maki identified that it was Kurt from a picture Oak took with him and from already meeting with him when she was younger.

"What did they do?" Maki asked sternly as she eyed the innocent looking trio.

"They attacked Team Rocket grunts and your Croconaw almost devoured their Executive Proton if it weren't for these two ganging up against Proton" Kurt replied coldly. Maki eyed him before turning to the trio.

"I'll say it again no more horror movies for you three!" Maki said making them groan slightly but they still kept grinning.

"Can I ask are you challenging Bugsy?" Kurt asked.

"Tomorrow yes I'm feeling a lot better" Maki said as she sat up. Kurt nodded before handing her an orange ball with yellow at the side.

"Cool a fast ball! Thanks Kurt" Maki grinned.

"Just make sure your Pokémon don't do a repeat performance since no one wants to go in the Slowpoke Well ever again now" Kurt said before leaving. Maki eyed them before probing into their minds to see exactly what they did. After she finished reading their minds she sat rigid in her bed. The room became tense as they waited for her reaction.

Out of nowhere snorting echoed in the room before Maki let out a laugh from the memories.

"You three are evil!" she said with a sigh as she wiped the tears from her eyes. The trio joined in with the laughter as they remembered the look on Proton's face.

* * *

After getting her strength back she went to the Gym to see Bugsy.

Her eyes widened before she blinked as she tried to adjust to what she was looking at.

"What the-? Spinarak?" Maki pondered as she eyed the layout of the gym. Alia let out a cry before she went on to the Spinarak platform. Immediately it started to move on the threat like track causing Alia to yelp and cling on to Maki who help her to prevent Alia from falling off.

"Finding it hard to know where to go? Let's battle and I'll tell you" said a Bug Catcher. Maki nodded before taking out Feral. In the end the Bug Catcher's Kakuna didn't stand a chance making the boy let out a cry of shock.

"Oh man I lost, okay you win. In order to navigate to our Leader you have to move the switches which make the red and blue thread go up or down" the boy said before moving to the side.

"Thank you, ready Alia?" Maki asked. Alia chirped before looking at where Bugsy was.

After navigating she managed to see Bugsy sitting on the branch of a big tree.

"Hey Bugsy long time no see, did you see a red haired fellow with silver eyes yet?" Maki grinned as she waved. Bugsy looked at her as he tried to study her appearance. His mind clicked as he remembered.

"Oh hi Maki! I almost didn't recognise you then! No I haven't since 7 years ago" Bugsy replied as he jumped down so he could confront her. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm here for a rebattle, just beat Falkner a while ago so"

"Of course! I'd love to battle you, last time you had a Totodile right?" Bugsy asked.

"That's right!" Maki grinned at his memory.

"Well I won't lose this time! Metapod let's go!" Bugsy called out his green cocoon Pokémon. Maki assessed it before taking out a Poké ball.

"Feral let's get going!" Maki called as she released him. Feral looked round before eyeing Metapod.

"You chose a Totodile again?" Bugsy asked with a smile.

"Not exactly" Maki said with a weak smile as she scratched the back of her head with one hand and the other on Alia. Bugsy frowned.

"What do you mean?" Bugsy asked.

"Remember I told you about the kid who stole a Chikorita right?" Maki asked.

"Yeah I remember that!" Bugsy replied feeling bitter from losing to said kid.

"Well the kid stole again, but this time said kid nicked this one until I pick pocketed it back. Professor Elm said it was okay for me to have him" Maki explained.

"Wait so this kid is journeying again? Like you?" Bugsy asked as he tried to wrap his head round the situation.

"Yup, Feral use bite" Maki called. Feral charged and bit down onto Metapod who let out a wail from the pain.

"Shoot! Metapod harden!" Bugsy called.

"Use water gun" Maki said quickly. Feral instinctively used water gun the moment she said it as it released Metapod from its jaws. Metapod was sailing in the air until it hit the wall.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" Bugsy asked as he rushed over to see the now unconscious Metapod.

"Is it okay?" Maki asked feeling worried for his Metapod.

"Yeah he'll be fine just knocked him out, nice one though okay Kakuna let's go!" he said before releasing his Kakuna.

"Feral return" Maki said before sending him back into his ball. She looked down at Alia who was smiling.

"Do you want a go?" Maki asked. Alia nodded before she was placed down.

"This is her first battle so be nice okay?" Maki asked as she smiled at Alia who walked towards the battle field.

"Okay but I won't be too easy on you Kakuna use harden" Bugsy said with a smile. The yellow shelled cocoon started to shine from hardening its body which could block physical attacks.

"Alia use Extrasensory!" Mika called out. Alia jumped in to the air before leering at Kakuna who was sent against the wall in a shot leaving a dent behind it the room went silent from the sudden attack. Both trainers looked at Alia who chirped with glee.

"(I won! I won! So cool!)" Alia sang before going back to Mika with an angelic smile on her face. Both trainers let out a sigh before Mika chuckled as she picked up the spike ball Pokémon.

"Wow!" Bugsy chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Alia's really strong I'm impressed"

"Thanks but she only hatched 4 days ago and has had no training" Maki said with a weak smile. Bugsy let out a yelp from the information.

"Don't kid Maki! You mean to tell me I lost to a baby?"Bugsy asked feeling mortified at how easily he was beaten. Kakuna jumped up and yelled at Bugsy as he bounced.

"(How could you not know? You allowed it you silly boy! Honestly this is why I didn't want you to catch me purple boy! Mum always said that being caught by purple boys was bad for a bug Pokémon's health!)" Kakuna snapped before turning his head.

"Sorry Kakuna! We'll get her next time" Bugsy said before returning a very livid Pokémon back in its ball.

"Well this is my last Pokémon, Let's go Scyther!" Bugsy called out a prey mantis like Pokémon, its abdomen was bigger and it had knife like arms.

"Scyther!" it let out a battle cry.

"She's cool Bugsy!" Maki complemented as she eyed the appearance of the new Pokémon.

"How did you know that?" Bugsy asked with a smirk.

"Females had a bigger abdomen I read it on the pokédex" Maki replied with a smug look. "let's go Cynda!" Maki released Cynda who let out her flames.

"So I'm guessing this is your starter?" Bugsy asked.

"Yup I would of used Cubone but we both know that would be unfair on ya!"Maki grinned.

"Use Sword Dance!"

"Use dig then flame wheel!" Maki said. Scyther began to spin as it used sword dance. Cynda took that moment to dig catching Bugsy by surprise.

"Scyther into the air!" Bugsy cried. Scyther stopped and jumped into the air. She surveyed the area but found nothing.

"Too late!" Maki said.

Out of nowhere flames shot out from the ground and went straight into Scyther who let out a scream. Scyther landed in a heap on the floor looking burnt. Bugsy let out a cry of shock as he rushed to Scyther. Maki gasped before rushing to their aid with Cynda behind her.

"is she okay?" Maki asked before giving Scyther a Rawst berry. Scyther let out a cry of thanks before falling asleep.

"Sorry Bugsy" Maki said feeling guilty.

"It's okay I know you didn't intend to do that!" Bugsy smiled before handing her a Hive Badge. "you earned it thanks for the battle" he said with a smile.

"Aww thanks Bugsy I like battling with you" Maki said while smiling at him, she took the badge with one hand and gave him a hug.

"I miss you all, sorry for not calling" Maki said feeling guilty.

"No problem, if you want I can give you the number?" he asked.

"Yup that will be great thanks Bugsy!" she chirped with glee as she took out her Xtransceiver.

* * *

After Maki had her Pokémon healed she took out Alia who was then placed in her arms.

"Let's go to the Ilex forest!" Maki said with a cheer after placing one fist into the air, Alia copied Maki by putting her hands into the air. However before they could start walking.

"OOOF! Hey!" Maki yelled as she turned round to see who in her opinion was a dope. Her eyes brows raised up and she started to snort.

"Oh no it's you" Maki sniggered. Silver leered at her as he got up.

"You! Give me back my Pokémon Totodile now!" Silver yelled angrily. Alia looked at him oddly before looking up at Maki who had her finger to her lips and tilted her head to the side as if she was thinking.

"Hmmm no" Maki grinned, Silver clenched his fists in anger.

"Give me it back or else!" he yelled. To his surprise she took out a poké ball and began to spin it a bit on her finger before giving it to him.

"What are you up to?" he asked her with suspicion in his voice.

"Hmm? You don't want it?" she asked, she sniggered mentally as she knew he wouldn't trust her.

"Of course I want it- HEY!" Silver yelled as she retracted her hand with the ball.

"Sorry too slow!" she grinned.

"Why you! Give it back!" he yelled angrily.

"I don't know... no" she replied with glee as she nearly laughed at him. Silver was nearly past his breaking point as his patience was running thin as he continued to be near her.

"If you don't give it back-!" to his surprise she started running.

"Come and get it! If you can that is!" she laughed manically at his red face.

"Y-You! GIVE IT BACK ALREADY!" Silver yelled as he ran after her.

"NEEEVVVEEEER! BABOON BUTT!" Maki laughed harder but kept running.

* * *

**Chapter end**

**Sorry for taking long but I hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5 Bonus Chapter Why Kissing and-

**_Here's another Chapter I hope you like it._**

**_Sapphiet owns nothing except the OC Characters and some games._**

* * *

_Bonus Chapter - Why Kissing and Dares don't mix_

Ilex forest during the noon was calm and quiet, however if people listened closely they would hear the sound of Pokémon greeting each other and they would also hear the sound of the trees rustling in the breeze. The air was fresh and untainted by the smell of burning wood which allowed Pokémon to live there without fear. The Pokémon at that time busied themselves thinking the afternoon would be a quiet and peaceful until...

Maki ran into Ilex forest with a grin on her face while she cradled Alia in her arms, Alia giggled from the ride and from the strange boy following them.

Behind Maki was a VERY angry Silver who was yelling and cursing at her which made her laugh harder as her feet made a crunching noise over the branches she trod on. She spotted a low branch which she jumped and grabbed with one hand. She went up with her foot and propelled up to the other branch. She crouched low and looked round to see Silver looking round but couldn't find her at all.

"Where are you?" Silver asked before looking somewhere else. After a few minutes she jumped off the tree and giggled quietly.

"Oh that was really funny" Maki said with a grin as she patted the dirt of her with one hand, Alia chirped in agreement.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Silver yelled from the bush. She turned to see his hair a little messed up from the bush.

"Bye now~!" She sang before running off.

"Get back here! Ooof!" Silver shot up so he could start running after her, suddenly his foot went under a tree root and tripped making him fall face first onto the mud.

"Stttuuuuupiiiiid giiiirrrll annnd heeer trrrrriiiiiiiicccckkks!" Silver cried while his face was still in the mud.

* * *

After gaining a distance she paused to survey round before taking a deep breath and relaxing.

"Must of lost him, oh well" Maki grinned. She looked at the trees that blew slightly, at the same time she inhaled the sweet fresh air before she eyed the boulder that she wanted to sit on.

"Heelllp meeee!" cried a boy running towards her. She looked to see him wearing a blue shirt, blue trousers that went up above his ankles and he wore black shoes.

"What's wrong?" Maki asked looking at him with worry.

"My Farfetch'ds ran away from me can you help me please?" the boy asked. The boy started to shed tears making her feel bad for him.

"No problem I'll help" Maki grinned. The boy smiled widely at her helping him.

"Thank you! They went right just be careful not to step on the twigs since their ears are sensitive" the boy said.

"Take care of Alia and I'll be right back" Maki said as she handed him Alia.

"Okay be careful" he said as she ran to the right where the birds were.

She ran a fair distance before spying a Farfetch'd flying near a tree with blue berries on them.

"Gotcha... I know this always gets my aunt's flying types" Maki said, she let out a shrill whistle which had a beckoning sound to it. Farfetch'd observed the area before turning to look at her. It flapped its wings and flew right to her before landing to look at her as if expecting her to do something. She fished out a Bluk berry making it jump back before sniffing it.

"I take it your hungry and got lost since he didn't give you anything right?" Maki asked. Farfetch'd nodded its head before taking a bite of the Bluk berry. It squawked with joy before taking it into its hand and began eating it.

"You're welcome" Maki grinned as she stroked the bird's plumage softly earning a soft caw from the bird. She giggled as she felt at peace with the bird who grinned at her while eating.

"I found you! This time you're not getting away!" Silver yelled again before charging at her. Farfetch'd by then finished eating its berry and leered at him. Without warning it began to charge at him and peck his nose as it flew making him stop to block the angry bird.

"Hey stop it you dumb bird!" Silver said before swiping at it. Maki let out a loud whistle which stopped the angry bird and caused it to fly to her side obediently. Silver eyed which he now calls the demonic bird. His hair was a mess due to the struggle and his clothes looked crumpled.

"Good boy" she cooed as she stroked the bird as it landed on her stretched right arm before stroking it.

"Dumb bird! Are you going to give me back my Pokémon or what?" he asked looking annoyed.

"No I have to help this boy with his birds, if you want you can help... bbuuuuuuuut!" Maki grinned at a new idea.

"But what?" he asked as he eyed her wearily.

"If you help I maaaaay give him back" Maki grinned before running off, Farfetch'd began chasing her while it started cawing with a smirk.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say she's a witch without her hat" Silver muttered. "Wait up!" he started to chase Maki who was standing still as she looked round.

"What are you waiting for-" they froze as they saw Silver's foot step on some twigs. She stared at him with a livid expression.

"Really?! You just had to step on that why do you think I didn't move" she clicked her fingers and grinned.

"Stand here and catch the bird's attention. Farfetch'd and I will be right back" she said before sneaking off.

"When did I get demoted to being bait?" he called before groaning. He looked round until he saw a Farfetch'd looking at his direction.

"If I didn't know any better the branches near its head make it look like the devil" he muttered to himself. Suddenly he heard a huge pile of twigs being snapped at the same time making the bird look to the right. He noticed that it looked completely petrified by something.

"Far Far Fetch'd!" came a Farfetch'd as it went towards the one frozen to the spot.

"CRROOOOOW!" came a monstrous roar. Suddenly there were two Farfetch'd running for their lives as if death was after them. Silver started to go pale from the noise.

"_Please tell that was a Pokémon and not a demon" _he panicked before grabbing both birds that were now mixed between latching on to him in fear and trying to fly away.

Heavy footsteps and the sound of snapping branches could be heard from the shadowed area from where they were. It came towards him closer making the birds cry out in panic. Silver however tried to remain calm which would have worked if his legs weren't shaking. Then he saw a pair of blue feet due to the light.

"W-Who are you?" he stuttered from fear. He paused to see a Croconaw appear fully with mud on it and laughed at Silver's reaction.

"Did you get them?" Maki asked as she appeared with Farfetch'd on her shoulder, both of them were covered in mud.

***Thud*** Silver and the two birds fainted from the shock.

Maki turned to Feral who sniggered next to her.

"Should we leave him here?" Maki asked as she eyed the trio now knocked out from the shock.

* * *

"Thank you for getting them back!" the boy bowed next to his teacher as they stood near a path of trees. Beside them were two petrified birds and one happy one beside the teacher.

"Next time pack them food please they were hungry" Maki said sternly. The boy nodded eagerly.

"I will I promise, by the way my name is Taski and this is my dad Goro" Taski said as he grinned.

"Thank you very much for helping us... is the boy going to be okay thought?" Goro asked as he looked at Silver's unconscious body that was lying on the ground near the path of mud.

"He'll be fine I'll just drag him somewhere to recover" Maki replied casually. Goro chuckled at her mischievous behaviour.

"Okay then! Well take care" Goro said before picking up the scared Farfetch'd. The happy Farfetch'd followed after taking to the air.

"Bye bye!" Taski called before joining his father and Farfetch'ds.

Maki then took the opportunity to look at Silver who was still out of it.

"What to do? What to do with you" she grinned before picking him up by the ankles and began to drag him, Feral followed her with a smirk.

* * *

"Poké ball go!" Silver woke up to the sound of Maki's voice. The sound of a click reached his ears as he tried to get up. His let out a groan as his body protested.

"We got Wurmple and they never live here too! Come on out!" Maki called cheerfully. Out of the ball came a small caterpillar like Pokémon. Its body is mostly red with a cream underside and face which looked soft but leathery to the touch. Its eyes are large and yellow with dark pupils. It has a sharp yellow stinger on its head and two on its rear. Behind its forehead stinger is a tall erect red spine with a similar smaller spine behind that. It has small spikes running down the top portions of its body and five pairs of stubby white limbs.

"Wuurmple!" Wurmple greeted with a humble voice. After that Maki let out a squeal as she picked up Wurmple. Alia began patting Wurmple gently as her way of saying hello.

"Oh you are as cute! I'll name you Belle if that's okay little lady?" Maki asked with a smile. Belle nodded back at eagerly as she nuzzled Maki with her cheek making Maki laugh.

Silver let out a groan as he got up to see Belle interacting with Maki, he frowned at it.

"That's why you made so much noise? Jeez I don't even know what the fuss is about, it's just a weak worm weirdo!" Silver muttered as he stood straight. Feral let out a growl as he stared at Silver.

"Easy Feral no biting people's legs, it's bad enough you guys scared Team Rocket off with that horror acting" Mika said sternly then giggled as she stroked Feral's head. Feral let out a purr in agreement signalling he wasn't going to attack. Silver raised a brow as he looked at Feral. He clicked as he remembered Totodile's evolution stage.

"You evolved my Totodile?!" Silver yelled looking angry. Belle then shot thread at his head wrapping his head in a makeshift cocoon.

"Geeft this thing off mee!" Silver's voice was muffled by the silk covering him. Maki blinked as she tried to process what happened, she looked at Belle then at him. Suddenly Maki let out a laugh that stopped Silver in his tracks. He tried to locate the source of the laugh while moving his hands forward.

"Hey! Careful you're not allowed to touch those!" Maki teased after moving out of the way before he could grab her.

"Just get it off!" He sighed while trying to pull the strong threads but had no luck.

"You know you sound deep and funny when you speak with it on" Maki said as she looked round the forest to see nothing but a shrine.

"You know my Aunt took me here once and when we left an offering of Pecha Berries a Celebi appeared" Maki explained as she spotted the shrine.

"What's that got to do with anything?" he asked as he tried to pry the cocoon off. Maki leered at him feeling annoyed.

"Honestly I talk about a rare Pokémon and you turn your head, Cynda low flame" Maki said before approaching the shrine. The shrine looked new even though it had been there for years.

"Ouch! Stupid! Aim right! Hey watch it!" Silver yelled as Cynda shot fire near his feet. She turned away from him and huffed. After watching Maki stare at the shrine Cynda and Feral walked towards her and watched the shrine in awe. After removing the thread he looked the shrine.

"That's the shrine? Looks dumb" Silver frowned as he went closer. The moment he stood next to her he was on the floor clutching his side from the pain.

"Don't mock what you don't know. This shrine is older than us" Maki said with her arms crossed.

"Yes well did anyone tell you that you're too aggressive?" he asked as he glared at her with one eye.

"Be thankful it's the side and not THERE! And second! Someone has to learn about how to defend one's self so back of kiddie!" Maki said sternly while looking ahead.

"I'm no kid I'm 18!" Silver snapped. Maki raised a brow.

"Aren't you a little too old to travel?" Maki asked him with a curious look.

"Oh yeah? And how old are you?" he sneered at her.

"I'm 18 also but at least I'm acting my age and not whining about Feral here. He has a right to be happy and to choose what he wants in life. Why must you take that away from him? Besides... te he I'm thankful that my friends here stopped Team Rocket. They're a bunch of low life criminals who steal and kill for no reason except greed" Maki said with a neutral look. After recovering he got up but kept at a distance.

"Why do you hate them?" he asked. He saw her take out a Pecha Berry and place it on the shrine pillow. She placed her hands together, closed her eyes and began to pray.

"Why do YOU hate them?" Maki asked as she kept her eyes closed. Silver stared at her feeling irritated at her bouncing the question back at him.

"Answer mine first!" Silver snapped at her feeling sweat in his hands. To his surprise Maki opened her eyes, her expression was sombre. She looked worn and tired.

"Those weasels and their boss took something precious from Cubone and I. What about you?" she asked tonelessly, she looked at him guarded eyes. Silver clenched his fists in anger at the memory.

"I... don't want to talk about it" he said stiffly. Maki looked at Belle who nodded.

"How about we have a battle?" Maki asked taking a Poké ball from her pocket. He eyed her with suspicion.

"What are you up to?" he asked coldly.

"If you lose then you'll have to tell me but if I lose I'll give you Feral no tricks this time" Maki said, her eyes showed honesty making him grunt.

"Fine... Ghastly!" Silver released a black ball of purple gas in to the air. It's eyes wondered round until it looked at her.

"Alia let's play" Maki grinned at his desire to win as he stood looking at her with determination.

Alia chirped as she skipped into the battle field.

"Use confuse ray!" Silver yelled.

"Use charm then Extrasensory!" Maki called while grinning from their battle. Alia gave Ghastly a sweet innocent look pausing Ghastly however not paying attention to its attack which hit it caused Ghastly to sway in a drunk manner.

"What?! Snap out of it" Silver shouted feeling angry for his Pokémon falling for the trick. To his dismay Alia used Extrasensory sending Ghastly to the ground. It was knocked out.

"Worthless weakling! You got lucky! Zubat! Use supersonic!" Silver said releasing a blue bat. It let out a shriek making them flinch.

"Stay calm Alia listen to me and you'll be fine, trust me" Maki called feeling the sting of the attack. Alia let out a cry of pain as she felt her ears ring but kept her cool.

"Nice now use extrasensory in the middle of the supersonic to shut it off!" Alia opened her eyes weakly, her body shook from the vibrations but pinpointed where Zubat was before attacking. Zubat screeched before it was defeated.

"Tch! Almost had it..." he eyed the third ball in his hands making them look.

"Something wrong?" Maki asked looking worried. Silver almost faltered at her even being concerned for him and glared.

"Never mind! Di uh...Ditto!" Silver released a pink blob with black dots for its eyes. Maki grinned at him grimacing from even having it let alone looking at it.

"Oh I see huh! Don't worry keep it! now Alia return" Maki called. Alia nodded with a smile before she skipped back so she could sit next to Maki. Silver stuttered as he looked at her feeling his face grow hot from embarrassment.

"Like hell I want this piece of bubble gum!" Silver cursed mentally as he leered at both of them. Maki turned to Belle who nodded again.

"Okay Belle let's go!" she said with a huge grin.

"Wuuuurrrm!" Belle let out a battle cry as she stood opposite a sad Ditto.

"Silver that wasn't very nice, appearances are deceptive!" Maki scolded him.

"Shut up! It can't do anything!" he snapped as he glared. She blinked at his words.

"You're kidding right? You didn't know that it can use transform and copy the moves of the opponent?" Maki asked as she eyed him. This time Silver blinked before looking at it.

"Use transform" Silver barked coldly. Ditto shivered before turning into Belle, this made him glare at the newly transformed Pokémon.

"Why did you turn into that worm?" Silver snapped angrily.

"Belle use sting shot then tackle" Maki said coldly. Belle shot string at Ditto's legs freezing it to the spot then charged.

"Move already... wait use Sting shot also!" Silver said as he remembered her words from before.

Ditto shot string making Belle squeal as she was hit in the face. she fell backwards due to the force of the attack. Instinctively Maki rushed towards Belle and scooped her into her arms. She turned to Cynda who burned the thread using a mini fireball which burned the thread quickly. Belle coughed as she inhaled fresh air.

"Are you alright Belle?" Maki asked as she stroked the shaken and dazed Pokémon. Belle shook as she looked like she was looking at a ghost. She turned her head slightly before latching onto Maki with her arms.

"Sssh, it's okay don't worry I've got you now" Maki lulled Belle softly while taking her position, she took out a Poké ball and released an angry Cubone who gazed at the petrified Belle before turning to look at a stunned Silver. Cubone lifted up his club before setting it back onto his hand.

"_I- I almost suffocated a Pokémon..._" Silver's mind was a mess from his memories.

"Battle commence!" Maki called coldly. Cubone nodded as it got into position.

"Use string shot!" Silver called feebly. Ditto released string at Cubone who allowed his bone to get caught in the string before slashing the air destroying the string. Ditto yelped from the sudden move as it was propelled forward to the ground.

"Use Rock Slide" Maki said evenly. Cubone nodded before releasing rocks from the ground and shot them at Ditto who was dazed from the previous attack. It let out a cry of pain before it turned back in to its original form

Silver returned his now fallen Pokémon and sighed.

"I lost... why can't I win?" he asked weakly, his hair covered his eyes as he looked down in shame.

"Because you have no love or respect. Your conviction is stale and so if your attitude to things you call "weak" that you have no respect for yourself" Maki said as she went to sit by the shrine. Silver glowered at her. For a split second Maki had disappeared, to his shock he saw a woman with long red hair wearing a white dress that hugged her curves, she was smiling at him while she was stroking a black Pokémon which had long white claws, it had a red feather on the side of its head and a few more red feathers on the back of it. He shook his head to get rid of the imagery and growled at Maki who had appeared once again.

"You don't know me so don't act like you do!" Silver yelled.

"Yeah well at least I don't run away from my problems Silver! I don't know you and you don't know my but answer my damn question Silver why do you hate them?! You owe me that much" Maki snapped coldly.

"They're weak minded fools! They band together knowing that alone they are weak!" Silver replied as he glared at her. Maki let out a loud sigh.

"Oh for the love of life! Can you stop saying weak! It loses its meaning when you do that!" Maki said.

"Well they are!" Silver defended feeling offended that she criticised him.

"We are all weak at the beginning until we grow. It's called life, do me a favour get one!" She snapped at him. He clenched his fists in anger while resisting the urge to hit her.

"You're not the boss of me! I'm out of here" Silver roared before turning his back on her.

"Ceeeeellllliiiibiiiii!" came a shrill happy voice. Silver turned around in time see to his surprise Celebi hugging a sombre Maki who cradled her tightly. Silver felt an odd feeling punch him in the gut as he watched them interact.

"Hi old friend..." Maki said feeling something run down her face. She touched her cheeks to feel something wet. Silver continued to look at her as he felt sick to his stomach but did nothing.

She slowly removed her hand to see water then looked at Celebi who looked sad also. Eyeing the Pecha berry Celebi flew to it and snapped it in half before flying down to give it to Maki.

"You're so kind... but it's yours" Maki said as she shook her head. Celebi pouted before shoving half the berry in Maki's mouth. Celebi smirked as she head Maki chuckle while eating the berry. Celebi spotted Silver staring at them with mixed emotions. Grinned mischievously at him she flew at Silver startling him.

"What oof-?!" Silver froze as Celebi shoved the other half of the berry in his mouth. He glared at the green pixie Pokémon laughing at him before flying back. The atmosphere was quiet but tense for a while until Maki yawned.

"Time for sleep huh? It's getting late" Maki said between yawns. Cynda moved till she was next to Maki. Feral hummed as he sat the opposite of Cynda, Cubone wrapped his hands around Maki's back before settling to sleep. Lastly Alia and Belle were laying next to Maki. Alia hugged Maki's arm while Belle curled up into a ball before nodding off.

Their eyes began to feel droopy from the warmth of Cynda's body until they drifted off. While that happened Silver watched them before Celebi joined the group for sleep leaving him alone. He shuffled then pulled his jacket closer to him to keep the cold away. He walked towards the shrine but sat away from the group. He shivered slightly before he felt into a deep sleep. Meanwhile Celebi opened her eyes softly. It flew into the air before moving Silver towards the group. Without him noticing or opening his eyes he clutched onto the warmth near him.

Celebi nodded feeling satisfied.

"_Hopefully by the time the week ends things will get better_" Celebi said. It vanished into the night leaving nothing of it being there.

Silver woke up feeling completely squished and sore.

"Uugh! What's going on?" he asked before opening his eyes, he shut them again due to the sun burning his eyes. While he was waking up he caught the scent of Pecha Berries and Sitrus Berries. He felt fur near his face which was warm and soft to him that he nuzzled it without realising it.

As he woke up fully and looked at what he could identify was brown fur, he jumped up in fright as he saw an Eevee next to him.

"What's an Eevee doing near me?" he asked before getting up. Silver was confused as he was filled with questions involving a question as to why high the forest was then it was before he went to sleep.

"I could of sworn that the trees weren't this high" he said. He looked at his hands noticing they were different, he let out a loud scream scaring everything out of the forest.

* * *

Maki woke up to hear Silver screaming. She turned to leer at him ignoring his appearance.

"Yo Silver! You mind toning down the volume some of us want to sleep here" she snapped. She blinked to see a startled Caterpie which was almost the same height as her.

"Maki?!" Silver's voice startled voice could be heard from the Caterpie making her blink.

"Errm Silver? That you?" she asked wearily. She got up to stare at it closely.

"What happened to us? Why are you an Eevee and why am I a Caterpie?!" Silver screamed feeling shaken up.

"Huh?"Maki blinked a bit from his words before looking at herself to see paws. She jumped slightly as she went up north to see a pond.

"Hah? That's odd?" she mused as she was about to look at her reflection. She heard Silver panting heavily as he tried to keep up.

"Slow down! You forget I'm not fast anymore!" Silver yelled before stopping to take a breather. She tutted at him before looking at her reflection. She frowned at her reflection to see an Eevee looking back at her from the water.

By the time Silver reached her he fell to the floor panting with exhaustion.

"How do these things even survive? They're weak" Silver muttered as he tried to inch closer to have a drink. Maki eyed him crossly before using her tail to send him into the water which caused her to turn her back to the pond. He let out a cry before he fell in making her chuckle.

"Get out when you're done with your bath we've work to do" Maki called before he rushed up looking at her with a death look.

"I cannot swim in this form get me out!" he yelled as he tried to stay upright.

"Use your string" Maki replied making him frown.

"I can't" he said as he flailed in the water.

"Why?" she asked as she tilted her head in confusion. Silver's face turned red from embarrassment.

"I don't know how" Silver admitted quietly to himself. Maki frowned at him but stayed put.

"Spit string out your mouth and aim it at the tree or I'm leaving" Maki said as she sat on her hind legs so she could observe him. Silver's eyes widened in horror.

"Get me out of here!" he yelled as he flailed more, as he did that she let out a yawn which she covered with her paw. To him she looked bored making him growl. Suddenly the moment he spat string shot out at Maki making her scream as she moved to dodge the attack. As soon as she got out of harm's way she glared at him.

"No more help for you! Good bye!" she said before going off to get her stuff in a huff. .

"Don't leave me here!" he yelled as he started to panic, while he looked round he spotted a nearby tree and spat at it, he sighed with relief as the branch was latched to the string. Using that he tried to move to the bank and got out after slipping a few times. He panted heavily feeling tired and weak from his ordeal until he remembered she was going.

"She better not take my stuff" he growled loudly before running after her.

He arrived to the shrine to see Celebi and his bag in one piece.

"At least she left my stuff alone. Hey! Why am I a Caterpie?" Silver snapped as he looked at the Pixie with hate in his eyes.

"Well you're out, she just left a few minutes ago so you just missed her" Celebi mused as it floated round.

"I asked you a question! Why did I change into THIS?" he yelled making Celebi pause to look at him.

"Well you said you hate weak Pokémon so I made you into one thanks to a friend of mine" Celebi said with an innocent smile. Silver let out a yelp in anger.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he asked angrily.

"Well I just said so! Anyways you're wondering how to change back? Well you can't" it giggled.

"WHAT?!" Silver yelled loudly. He charged at it in blind however before he could get to it, it vanished into thin air making him hit the tree with his face.

"Joking~! So easy to tease... well there is one way-" Celebi said with a cheeky grin as it pressed its left hand to its mouth playfully.

"What? What do I have to do?" he asked. As he had this feeling in his gut that made him worry at what he would have to do.

* * *

Silver went out of the forest after tracking Maki's paw prints. His face was red from what he was told would break the "spell", at first he eyed Celebi oddly before screaming and cursing at the laughing pixie in pure rage.

"_Well you have only a week starting today so better hurry before you're stuck this way! Forever~! Bye bye!_" it sang before teleporting.

"Stupid pixie and it's stupid ideas of turning my into a stupid Pokémon and making stupid pranks!" he muttered as he walked with his head down. He looked up after a few minutes to see it was noon making him sigh loudly in anger.

"Then making me go and do that with that witch! Sick stupid Pixie!" Silver yelled making a Abra jump due to being startled. "it'll take a year to find her let along for me to get into town to find her!" Silver spat thread making him curse as he looked at his predicament.

"Excuse me but are you okay?" asked the Abra, it flinched when it saw his eyes scream murder.

"Does it look like I'm alright? I'm a human turned into a Pokémon and I've to find this witch before she gets into trouble!" Silver snapped. Abra stopped and listened as it tried to make sense of it.

"What does this "witch look like?" Abra asked. Silver sneered at it but didn't snap.

"She's an Eevee with a back pack probably on her back" Silver replied grudgingly.

"Hmm... you don't mean the Eevee that went past here right? She looked very angry" Abra noted. Silver's eyes flashed.

"How long?" Silver snapped making Abra frown.

"I don't like your attitude "human" I may know about where she went but if you want me to help you had better be nice to me or else!" Abra snapped back making Silver flinch.

"F-Fine please tell me" Silver forced out the word please as if it was a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well... let's see she came here about two hours ago with a crocodile Pokémon who looked mad as well. They scared some trainers off so you might be safe for now-"

"Cool a Caterpie! I'm going to catch it!" yelled a bug catcher startling them.

"Get me out of here!" Silver yelled.

"Say please now" Abra snapped with its arms crossed making Silver cry out in shock.

"Please!" Silver cried as he saw the poké ball in the bug catcher's hand.

"Please what?" Abra asked sternly, Silver looked at Abra in panic.

"Please get me out of here!" he yelled loudly making Abra smile. They vanished before the ball hit Silver making the bug catcher whine.

"Man talk about bummer! It was shiny too" the bug catcher muttered before going off.

* * *

Maki took in the sights of the surrounding buildings which were taller thanks to her being small. Trailing next to her was Feral who held her bag closely.

"Just a bit further and we'll see Whitney, she'll know me well enough not attack me" Maki grinned as she rushed to Radio tower with Feral.

"How do you know she'll be there?" Feral asked looking at the buildings as they ran.

"Trust me before I got turned into THIS Bugsy told me Whitney was going to try her luck with getting a card for her Pokégear- AH HAH!" Maki said looking happy to spot Whitney, she whizzed past the people to see Whitney. She let out a cry catching Whitney's attention.

"Aaw! What a cute Eevee!" Whitney cooed before freezing. Maki at the same time giving her the frozen death glare saying "call me cute and die" making Whitney shiver.

"Brrr! The last time someone did that was Maki... is that her bag?" Whitney asked as she looked at Maki's eyes. Maki went closer to Whitney as she tried to get Whitney to figure it out.

"Those look like- OW! What was that for?!" Whitney cried as Maki slapped her in the face with her paw.

"(That's for not figuring me out! Honestly I get turned into this and you couldn't see my eyes properly! I keep telling you to wear glasses!)" Maki yelled sharply knowing Whitney wouldn't figure out what she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about but if I had to guess that Maki left you in charge of her bag is that correct?" Whitney asked with a smile. Maki's eyes shone murder as she eyed the now petrified Gym Leader with anger in her eyes.

"(WHITENY!)" Maki screamed as she whacked Whitney with both her paws making Whitney cry out in shock.

"Maki I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that- wait! Maki?!" Whitney picked up Maki by the waist so she could look at a now livid Maki in the eyes to see brown and not the average Eevee eye colour.

"Oh my... sorry Maki" Whitney said feeling embarrassed that she didn't figure it out.

"(Oh so now you're sorry! I've been turned into this and now I have a "friend" who can't tell me apart from a sea of Milktanks!)" Maki snapped crossly at the guilty party. Feral who kept silent was sniggering at the scene before him catching the girls' attention.

"He yours?" Whitney asked as she pointed at Feral. Maki raised a brow as if saying "what do you think?"

"Sorry I haven't seen you in years and now I do see you your an Eevee. Let's go somewhere quiet" Whitney said as she carried Maki in her arms. Feral followed obediently and kept silent.

* * *

Silver arrived with Abra who scouted the area so they could figure out which part of Goldenrod they were in.

"Can you sense her now?" Silver asked. Abra looked round using his Psychic powers.

"No not yet-"

"I can't believe that Maki! So this guy actually is rude to not just his Pokémon but to people he considers weak?" Whitney asked looking angry. Feral let out a grunt signalling it was true.

"You better believe it!" Maki replied happily knowing that Whitney could understand her now thanks to Maki's telepathy. Silver and Abra looked at each other then at the Eevee talking human even though her mouth wasn't moving.

"An Eevee using Telepathy? That's no ordinary Eevee meaning she's the one you're looking for right?" Abra asked. Silver nodded in agreement.

"Let's follow them" Silver said as he ran after the trio followed by Abra.

"Maki!" Silver yelled catching Maki and Feral's attention. Whitney looked back to see Silver and let out a cry of disgust.

"EEEW! Bug! Go away!" Whitney cried making Maki snigger at the now shocked Silver who was at a loss for words.

"Antisocial! Meet Whitney the Gym Leader" Maki grinned as she place her paw on a now shaking Whitney. Maki's tail moved around in circles as she grinned.

"You know this! This THING?" asked Whitney as she eyed Maki whose eyes darkened quickly.

"Of course! He's the reason I'm like this!" Maki said with a huff. Whitney's eyes went wide with shock.

"You mean to tell me this bug is the same guy that's caused me and the girls' grief all those years ago?! Ooooh! He is SO dead!" Whitney yelled as she lifted her foot up so she could squish him.

"Maki aren't you going to do something?!" Silver cried as he felt rooted to the spot with his eyes wide open as he stared at the now livid Whitney.

"I'll let her deal with you for a bit then I'm going to sleep" Maki let out a yawn before curling up to sleep. Silver choked on a gasp as he felt angry and scared.

"Fine! Then you don't want to be normal again then!" Silver yelled, Maki's ear twitched at his words before opening one eye lazily.

"I'd rather be a Pokémon dummy! After all I can do whatever I want and no one can complain about nothing" she said before yawning. Silver growled before charging up Whitney's now shaking legs as she felt squeamish from the fact that he was a bug and that he was bold enough to do that. at the same time Silver ignored what he was climbing on as he focused on one target in mind: Maki. As soon as he got on to Whitney's arms he spat string on Maki's cheek and forced her to look at him. Maki just leered at him lazily.

"Too close man! Back off" Maki said in a calm tone.

"You are helping me and that's that" Silver said in a cold tone. Maki during his speech started scratching her ears making his eyes go cold.

"Or what? You'll scare poor Whitney into a coma? How charming!" she jeered at him.

"No I'll encase you in a cocoon and even if I have to drag you to help me! You are helping whether you like it or not!" Silver bellowed as his face went red. Maki grimaced.

"You know that sounds perverted right?" Maki asked at now shocked Silver.

"You might want to get the string off of her" Abra said in a neutral tone.

"And why is that?" Silver asked. Suddenly he was sent to the floor with his left over string on his face. Maki whipped the string off but allowed Whitney to remove the rest of the string.

"Still not helping. No manner Reddie!" Maki called before patting Whitney's arm signalling they should go.

"REDDIE?!" Silver yelled angrily before trying to chase after the trio who left followed by Abra.

"This won't end well" Abra sighed as he floated in the air.

* * *

Whitney was playing with her Clefairy until she saw an angry Silver dangling on a piece of string by the window.

"Maki! The boy won't leave the window" Whitney called as she pouted in a childlike manner.

"Have him deal with a double slap!" Maki said lazily. Whitney huffed as she turned to Maki.

"It's been three days surely he should just leave you alone?" Whitney asked as one of the Gym trainers sorted Silver out again.

"He won't he's too stubborn, annny waaaays! I'm going out for a walk do you need anything?" Maki asked as she jumped down from the cushion and looked at Whitney with expecting eyes.

"Yeah can you get me some Oran berries I'm running low" asked Whitney. Maki smiled at Whitney before running out of the gym from the back entrance. As she got out she was spotted by Abra who nodded at her with a smile. She grinned back before running.

"Target's on the move let's go" Silver said from the window. As soon as he severed his string he fell straight onto the floor with a thump after letting out a cry of shock. Abra shook his head.

"(And I've been putting up with this guy? Why again am I doing this again?)" Abra asked himself before going over to help Silver who was on his back with his legs moving quickly.

"(Hurry! Hurry! She's getting away!)" Silver yelled frantically.

* * *

After successfully obtaining the berries and placing them in a bag. Maki then took the opportunity to stretch before napping.

While that happened Silver was spying on the sleeping Pokémon.

"(There she is... now how to get her to stop moving. Can you get Zubat's ball from my bag please?)" Silver asked. Abra huffed but did as he was asked.

"(Honestly one of these days I'm putting up with the pain-what's this?!)" Abra cried as he touched an empty ball. Suddenly without warning he was sucked into the empty ball leaving it to shake for a bit before rolling of the bag and on to the floor. Silver looked back to where his bag and Abra were.

"(Abra? Did you get it- Abra? Where are you?" Silver asked as he went to his bag to see a Poké ball near his bag.

"(Abra?)" Silver asked as he leaned closer to touch the Poké ball. Without warning it opened making Silver Jump. He stared in shock as he saw Abra appear.

"(You really need to describe which ball is empty! What wasn't funny!)" Abra hissed with his arms crossed.

"(Well who told you to do that?!)" Silver yelled back. Maki opened her eyes and looked at the arguing duo, she blinked at them before rubbing her eyes.

"Jeez they are loud. Hey ladies please keep the noise down! Some of us didn't get any sleep thank you" Maki said before taking her Oran berry bag with her teeth. She dragged the bag gently before going to the direction of where the city was.

"(Hey get back here!)" Silver yelled as he prepared to run.

"(If I didn't know any better I'd say you like her)" Abra mused with a slight grin. Silver froze before his face turned red.

"(D-Don't be ridiculous! She's my ticket to becoming normal and then I'm challenging the Pokémon League! Nothing is going to stop me!)" Silver snapped.

"(Except this Witch you've been calling her over and over again. You sure you don't like her after all you have been chasing her all this time, don't you get tired?)" Abra asked as he looked at Silver's expression. It was sullen and angry.

"(She looks like my rival when I was 10 years old… my rival was strong but was a Pokémon lover…)" Silver said looking down, Abra nodded.

"(So what happened?)" Abra asked now noticing Silver's angry eyes.

"(She took off without a trace!)" Silver turned to him with raw anger. "(she turned coward and ran like the weakling I knew she was from the very beginning! Nothing and I mean nothing will stop me from succeeding from defeating the Pokémon league!)" Silver snapped before looking a Maki's direction.

"(Is it answers that you need? Have you asked Celebi after all she's a time traveller)" Abra explained. Silver blanched.

"(That pixie is a girl?! Good one!)" Silver spat before grabbing his bag only to see Abra taking the bag.

"(She's wise and I think she's doing Maki and you a favour, after all I saw Celebi before you left the forest and she said Maki is a travelling trainer who just came from working in Sinnoh and Kanto to travel here, surely she may know who you're talking about)" Abra asked as they carried on walking ignoring the watchman looking at them oddly. Silver let out a dry laugh.

"(As if that shrimp would know who my rival was…Alia… but some people called her Yori … was a coward and means nothing to me!)" Silver snapped as he ignored the pain in his chest.

"(Not everything is black and white… but did you have her number or something so that you could contact her with?)" Abra asked in a knowing tone. Silver froze as he remembered she didn't.

Past

"Silvy! Come on! gimmie your number already!" cried Alia as she tried grabbing his Pokégear. Silver held it up high so she couldn't get it.

"Lay off my phone already! I told you no one is allowed to call me EVER!" he grunted as he tried to push her off him.

"Oh Silvy! Pretty pleeeeaaaaasssse!" she pleaded with doe like eyes. His face turned red as he realised how close she was to him.

"Get off!" he cried as he pushed her harder sending her to the floor. They flinched from his sudden action. She looked at him and then pouted with sad eyes. Silver then began to realise something was wrong.

"Fine! But promise me this will ya?" she asked sternly as she got up brushing her sky blue jumper clean of dirt.

"What?" he asked anticipating her words.

"_Why am I so nervous? It's not like she likes likes me right? After all we're only 10_" his mind stayed silent after that. Alia twiddled her thumbs as she looked as if she was debating to herself whether to ask him or not.

"That we'll always be friends and that we will never forget the other right?" Alia asked with little hope in her eyes making his widen in shock, to mask it he scoffed.

"Obviously who would forget a girl who wears that dress and has a Cubone for a partner?" Silver mocked making her laugh. He smiled mentally at his attempt to make her laugh. Cubone scoffed at his attempt of mocking Cubone but smirked slightly as he shook his head.

"You'll never change Silvy! Well I've to go now…" she paused as she was thinking again.

"What is it?" Silver asked looking worried.

"Will I see you again on Wednesday? Around 6 in the morning at the Dragon's Den?" Alia asked weakly. Silver blinked at her sudden request. He folded his arms and leered at her slightly.

"You promised me a battle at the Pokémon league! Why am I fighting you in the Dragon's Den?" he asked. To his surprise she shook her head.

"No no battles just hand out okay promise?" she asked him with a strange look in her eyes. Silver gulped but nodded.

"I'll try" he said softly making her smile.

"Then it's a day off! Bye~!" Alia grinned before running with Cubone and Feraligatr out of the National Park.

Present

"(Did you turn up at the Den?)" Abra asked a sad Silver. Silver sighed as he shook his head.

"(I was held up at the Ice Path due to Clair and Lance wanting to help a Sneasel that was trapped… I stayed with it till 10 in the morning. I was planning on giving it to Alia but realised that I was late… so I left it at the Pokémon Center to rest leaving me to see Alia. She wasn't there but her blue ribbon was... it was caught between two big boulders near the Dragon Shrine. There was a message saying she was sorry)" Silver shuddered as he resisted the urge to cry. Abra stayed silent as he listened.

"(Do you think she was trying to say to you that she was going to go somewhere?)" Abra asked as it looked up at the sky which showed it was noon.

"(Who knows, but she means nothing now! She ran away and I'll never forgive her)" Silver glared at Abra forgetting that he was about to cry.

"(All I can say is ask Celebi, she might shine some light on what happened)" Abra said softly before going with the bag.

"Oi! Don't run off with my bag! It's bad enough that Witch stole my Totodile! I don't need another thief!" Silver yelled before running after Abra. Abra hid a smirk as he knew Silver was opening up. At the same time Silver was musing about Celebi's ability

"_Maybe I can ask her to teleport me back to see why Alia left… what am I doing? Alia's probably laughing at me by now_" he thought while walking to the Gym again.

It was late at night when Silver was up tossing and turning due to the lack of sleep.

"I can't believe this is getting to me again! Alright fine I'm going!" Silver muttered as he left Abra with his bag.

Silver then proceeded to walk out of the city quietly without complaining. After a few hours he made it to the shrine of Celebi only to be greeted by Celebi herself sitting on the shrine.

"(For a girl you're a right pain!)" he muttered making her giggle.

"(Nice to see you to Silver! What's on your mind?" Celebi asked with a grin. Silver felt hesitant for a bit.

"It was about 8 years ago… A girl named Alia was at the Dragon Shrine but I wasn't able to see her… why did she need to see me and why did she leave?)" he asked coldly. Celebi pouted.

"(Well there is a fee for these answers and that is a Pecha Berry for each question)" Celebi asked making Silver grimace.

"(You're kidding me right?)" Silver asked angrily meanwhile Celebi shook her head.

"(No I'm not! Besides there's a tree with them go get them!)" Celebi joked before pointing to the area where they were making Silver huff.

"(Fine!)" he snapped before going to get them. He spotted the tree which had only three left. He stared at them while trying to aim at them before sending string at each one and sending it towards him. He caught them while facing the fact that he kept falling backwards due to the weight.

He shot string out and bound the three together before going to Celebi. On the way there he saw a poisoned Caterpie coughing violently. He eyed one of the Pecha berries he had and sighed before taking out one of the berries and gave it to the sick Caterpie who eyed him weakly.

"(You better eat it or you'll die)" he said stiffly, the sick Caterpie looked at him in shock as it looked at Silver tugging the berries with him.

Celebi looked at him with a grin.

"(You better be happy about these or I'm going to eat them)" Silver snapped looking cross.

"(Don't worry! By the way thanks for healing that Caterpie, you did my job for me!)" Celebi grinned as she flew to gather the berries.

"(Answer my questions)" he leered angrily.

"(Alright fine! One Pecha for each travel coming up~!)" she sang before teleporting a surprised Silver into the past.

Past

Silver appeared in the Dragon's Den, he rushed to the side to empty his lunch.

"(It gets everyone)" Celebi said as she eat the Pecha Berry.

"(Jeez I wonder why)" he muttered before hearing footsteps.

"Silver? Are you here?" asked as female voice. Silver froze as he heard the voice, he turned to see Aline wearing a sky blue dress with black trousers and black shoes. Her expression showed hope and was anxious.

"(Alia! It's-)" Celebi blocked him from speaking.

"(You mustn't interfere)" Celebi said looking sad. Silver fought her a bit before calming down to look at Alia. Beside her was her Feraligatr who looked round for anyone.

"You see him?" she asked. To her dismay her Pokémon shook it head. "it's odd that he would be late… let's wait I know he'll be here. I know he will… but will he hate me when I tell him I've to go to Hoenn because of trouble?" Alia asked as she looked at her Feraligatr who cawed at her softly.

Silver blanched at her words as he began to piece together what she meant.

"(There was trouble with 2 organizations Teams Aqua and Magma)" Celebi explained as she looked at Silver.

"(Yes but she never came back!)" Silver said stiffly as he stared at Alia with hate in his eyes, he froze at the sound of sniffling then looked at her eyes to see tears after 2 hours.

"He's not coming is he?" Alia asked in a broken voice making Silver feel like he'd been punched in the gut as he saw her put on a fake smile, she wiped her eyes with her right sleeve. "I knew he wouldn't…" Alia said before taking out a blue ribbon from her trouser pocket.

"Can you place 2 boulders in the middle of the shrine and place this between them?" Alia said as she felt crushed and sad that he broke his promise but kept it hidden in her voice. Feraligatr stared at her in a knowing gaze. It knew she was in pain but refused to let it show much.

"Yori?" asked a man making her turn round in a shot with hope in her eyes. Her hope was dashed the moment she realised it was Lance and not Silver talking. She smiled weakly but he knew it was false.

"Hi Lance, what brings you here?" she asked with a warm smile which was also false.

"Seeing my Grandfather, is Silver with you or are you waiting to challenge him in the Pokémon League?" Lance asked as he looked round for Silver.

"He didn't turn up… I'm leaving today for Hoenn. I think that him not showing up just shows how unimportant I am to him… I wanted to get his number so I can chat to him… but he didn't want to" Alia said while cradling her right hand holding the ribbon. Lance sucked in a deep breath from shock of what he was hearing.

"But it's fine I don't mind, I won't look back no matter how much it hurts… we are children so it's okay." Lance's heart froze at her words as he realised why she was like this. He felt grief and sadness as he tried not cry as he thought back to his and Clair's situation if it was as complicated as Alia and Silvers' the what hope did he have given their age.

"Besides we did promise never to forget the other… I'll cling on to that shall I?" she asked feeling tears shine down her eyes. Silver's heart shattered to a million pieces as he heard her words.

"Will you come back?" Lance asked numbly. She gave him a shaky smile.

"It's best I don't… after Sinnoh I'm going to quit being a trainer for good… I don't want to end up like my family…" Alia said feeling sorrow for her mother, her father and her aunts. Silver's eyes widened in horror from hearing her declaration.

"_No... no! Don't you dare quick Alia_" he thought with mixed emotions as he stared at her saddened form.

"I'm sorry…" Lance said softly. His eyes widened as he remembered something. "Silver's at the Pokémon Center! If you wait here I'll get him! Stay here!" Lance said before running to the exit leaving Alia and Feraligatr behind. She stared at him sadly before looking down. She heard the sound of rain drops fall to the floor and looked up to the cave ceiling to see nothing, she than realised her face was running again making her shiver.

"He won't come back… he won't see me… I don't care… I will be fine without him… I've done that most of my life… I don't need anybody" Alia said weakly before looking at the exit then at the finished work.

"_Good bye_" she said softly.

* * *

What seemed like days Silver's younger self rushed in to the Den to see nothing but 2 big boulders that were up to his waist. Flapping between them was a blue ribbon. He summoned his Crobat which took him to the center of the shrine to get the ribbon.

"Alia? Are you here?" Silver called after taking the ribbon. He looked down to see words under his foot. He stepped back and froze in horror as he saw the words which pierced his soul. His knees caved making him buckle to the ground with his hands on the floor to support him.

"I'm sorry" the words said.

"Silver is she here?" Lance asked as he arrived looking flushed and tired. Silver gripped the soil that was under his hands and clenched it tightly.

"No" Silver replied coldly. Lance sighed heavily.

"She was waiting for 2 hours Silver… I'm sorry" Silver snapped by shooting up and grabbing Lance by the shirt.

"Shut up!" Silver snapped as he sent Lance against the boulders. "never say those words to me ever! She's a coward! A weak pathetic person that's what she is!" Silver snapped shocking his older self who flinched as he began to relive how angry he was that day. Lance took a deep breath to calm down.

"Silver she's no coward… she had to go somewhere and she may not be back, that's why she wanted your number so she could tell you" Lance explained looking strained.

"Stop lying! Stop helping her! She- She-!" Silver stopped before turning to run before allowing Crobat to pick him up.

"Silver!" Lance called as he tried to go after Silver but it was too late. Lance went on his knees feeling sorrow and anger.

"Why can't you see where she was coming from?" Lance asked looking hollow.

Suddenly Silver was sent back to his own time by a sad looking Celebi.

Present

As soon as the appeared Celebi began to hear wrenching. She grimaced but kept still in the air as she watched Silver. His small form shook from anger to sorrow to confusion before getting angry again.

"I... I messed up didn't I?" Silver asked tonelessly.

"It isn't my question to answer. I'll take my leave now" Celebi said before hovering.

"Wait! I've one more question!" Silver called ignoring his tear stained face. Celebi nodded but stayed still in the air.

"(Where is Alia? Is she alive?)" Silver asked looking at her with a pleading look. Celebi watched him feeling weak as she knew she couldn't answer one of the questions.

"(She's alive but I can't tell you where she is, you'll have to find her yourself)" Celebi replied.

"(What?! But how can I find her? She could be anywhere)" Silver cried frantically as he rushed closer to her.

"(Once this dare is over, I'll erase your pain so you won't have to endure this again I promise... Alia's wish was that you wouldn't remember her, that you would move on. Find out what that means)" Celebi said before teleporting away.

"(What do you mean?)" he yelled before hitting the ground in frustration. "(damn)" he cursed before looking at the direction of Maki's location with a bitter expression.

"(Once this is over I want out... Alia you're a selfish coward that always thinks of others... I'm sorry)" he murmured softly. He sorted himself out then went back to Abra.

* * *

Maki woke up to see Silver inches near her face making her scream in shock causing her to fall off her cushion and land on to the floor with a thump.

"(Oww! Damn bugs, and to think I like Caterpies)" she muttered before stretching the sore bones in her body. Her bones ached in protest as they clicked.

"(Nice to see your up! I've a favour to ask of you and you better agree to it or else)" Silver warned angrily. Maki eyed him with one eye.

"(You woke me up and you expect me to comply? No thanks)" she said in a huff as she turned her head.

"(Don't mess with me)" he warned as he went closer to her.

"(Or what? You'll string my face like you did Belle? You brute!)" Maki scolded. Silver glared at her.

"(I'll do more than that so just listen!)" Silver growled at her. She scratched her ear but kept her head away.

"(No)" Maki replied stiffly making Silver lose his temper.

"(Just listen already! I want to be normal but I can't without your help so please listen!)" Silver bellowed ignoring any one that was listening or complaining. Maki looked him dead in the eye but stayed still signalling she was all ears while her expression said "better be worth it".

"(Celebi told me to break this... is that-)" he paused feeling hot in the face.

"_Why am I hesitating? It's just a stupid prank from that pixie!_" Silver muttered.

"(Are you going to talk or will I have to leave?)" she asked coldly making Silver look at her sharply.

"(She said I have to kiss you! there I said it)" he yelled angrily. Maki glared at him in raw anger.

"(There is no way in hell that I would ever kiss you worm! In fact)" she leaned close making him shiver. "(I hate you)" she hissed before turning away to go towards Whitney. Silver was left stunned at her words as he stared at her.

"(By the way worm! I almost fell for that)" Maki said coldly as she glared at him darkly before leaving the room. Silver felt all energy leave his body, he slumped to the floor in a defeated manner.

"(Are you just going to quit?)" Abra asked making Silver look behind him to see Zubat, Ghastly and Ditto looking at him.

"(I thought you hate the weak that's why you trained us to be strong)" Ghastly said coldly. Zubat stayed still looking at him with a neutral expression.

"(I do... I can't force her to do that... if she was here... she'd tell me to believe in myself. You know what I'm not going to give up...)" he turned towards his team. "(I may not say it but thank you)" he said before rushing to find Maki. His team smiled at his behaviour.

"(Shame it won't last)" Zubat said with a glum look.

"(Yes well it'll be fun while it lasted)" Ditto said with a grin.

* * *

Maki stretched out in the garden that was in the Gym. She grinned at the Daffodils that were in bloom, she sniffed at the aroma that the flowers sent into the air before curling up into a ball. Then uncurling as she watched Alia and Belle playing with a smile on her face. she heard a small thump making her turn to see a Pecha berry next to her. She looked up only to receive a shock to see Silver looking red in the face as he turned his head.

"(What's this?)" Maki asked coldly.

"(What does it look like? It's a Pecha berry)" he said stiffly.

"(I know that worm! But why is it here?)" she asked before turning her head.

"(I-I got it for you just eat it! I know you didn't eat any breakfast)" he stammered causing her to look at him in anger.

"(I just eat an hour ago after I left you to mumble in self pity! And this! I refuse to eat so bye!)" she snapped before going off.

"(Hold it!)" he snapped before spitting string at her making her screech out in anger and shock.

"(Get this off me now!)" she yelled as string covered her lower body from the waist to her legs. She tried to get rid of it but no avail. He went closer the squirming Maki who protested against him.

"(Go away! Leave me alone!)" Maki cried as she tried to get away from him as he was close to her face. she swatted him with her paws, he saw her scared expression but didn't care he wanted to be normal even if it meant stealing a kiss. He was a thief and would always be one. He was hovering over the petrified girl and was about to kiss her but froze. He couldn't do it, his mind was conflicted at the fact he knew he was betraying Alia making him stare but do nothing.

"(What are you waiting for? This is what you wanted right? To take advantage and steal right?)" she sneered coldly.

"(No... I won't)" he snapped before moving away from her. He felt guilt and anger at what he was about to do. "(that is not who I am)" he said frostily. She leered at him.

"(And why not? You stole Feral from his home!)" Maki snapped as she tried to get up. Silver stared at her with pure anger.

"(I'd rather kiss Alia then a witch like you!)" he screamed before running away from a shocked Maki who was rooted to the spot.

"_You're just saying that thief_" she spat mentally. Cynda rushed to burn the thread.

"(Are you hurt?)" Cynda asked in a worried tone. Maki smiled weakly.

"(Kind of...)" Maki looked at her form with sadness. "(I hate this form... Silver... why would you say something when she meant nothing to you in the first place... after all)" Cynda looked at her with attentive eyes.

"(What do you mean?)" Cynda asked with confusion.

"(Alia's dead)" Maki replied looking sad making Cynda's fur bristle from the chill. Unknowns' to them Ghastly heard every word. his eyes drooped in sadness before going to find Silver.

* * *

After telling Silver what he heard, he saw Silver's face become emotionless and dark.

"(I want to be alone now)" Silver said as he went to a secluded part of the garden to think. He spotted Maki laying in the sun making his eyes turn to slits. Without thinking he went right towards her. Her ears twitched from the noise making her shoot up to face the intruder. Her eyes narrowed at Silver.

"(How did she die?)" Silver asked hollowly, she stared at him in confusion.

"(Excuse me?)" she asked, Silver's emotions snapped.

"(How did Alia die?!)" Silver bellowed scaring everyone away except a cold Maki.

"(She was choked to death by Team Rocket's boss who crushed her windpipe)" Maki replied darkly. Silver's eyes turned to slits again as he glared at her with hatred.

"_There is no way HE would of done this_" Silver thought angrily.

"(Take that back! She wouldn't of been stupid enough to of been caught by those low lives)" he hissed angrily. Meanwhile Maki just stared at him with a bored expression.

"(Can't take back what is true didn't you know that?)" Maki warned before turning her head. Silver scoffed at her.

"(Yeah... I know)" he said as he masked his pain from her. "(Whatever it doesn't matter, she was a coward anyways)" Silver said coldly. Maki's eyes became cold and unforgiving. Without thinking she slammed into him making him slam against a tree.

"(The only weak one here is the one blowing out hot air)" she said as she raised her hackles in anger.

"(Oh yeah? Well that attack barely hurt, just a weakling" he mocked before she charged at him. He bounced off the floor a few times before he let out a mad laugh.

"(Just a weakling! That was pathetic)" Silver said as he laughed. She charged at him making him bounce higher before she attacked him again. He kept laughing causing her to attack more until he was dry laughing weakly with blood coming from his mouth. Maki froze at what she did and backed away.

"(I barely felt it... I told you that you're weak... just like Alia she was a coward who never said goodbye... or had the guts to tell me)" Silver's eyes began to close slowly making her heart lurch.

"(What have I done? Oh my...)" she slumped to the floor in shame feeling tears shine down her face.

"(It was my fault... I drove her away" Silver said softly before losing consciousness. Maki's tears gushed out like a dam that had just broken down. She began to wail in despair as she felt all her sorrow leave her as it oozed out of her.

"(Why? Why do you still continue to do this? why do you do this?!)" she cried.

"_Because she was my first rival and friend_" he though mentally but she heard his thoughts. she cried out in anguish as her body shake from the strain. Silver despite being out cold was plagued by her weeping which hurt his heart. He wished that she could stop, that he could get up so he could stop her crying but was powerless to do so.

After hours of crying she was reduced to sniffles. Her eyes now red and puffy stung from how much she cried. She looked at him with a painful expression. She went towards his sleeping form and looked at him with a weak gaze. Slowly she brought her lips to his for a second before pulling back a sad look.

"(I'm sorry)" Silver for a split second thought he heard her speak before sleeping while dreaming of a kiss that seemed like a dream to him. He felt happy and yet sad thinking it was all in his head which was made to spite him.

* * *

Silver woke up feeling stiff and tired. His eyes adjusted to see a white ceiling and white walls meaning a hospital.

"You're awake young man" said a woman's voice, he turned to see Nurse Joy smiling at him with a sad expression.

"What am I doing here?" he asked before pausing. He raised his arms out of the covers to see normal hands and not 4 suction cup like hands. He turned to the mirror to realise he was human again.

"Well young man you took a tumble in the underground. The girl who brought you here looked very upset to see you in that state. Is she a friend of yours?" she asked kindly. Silver raised a brow.

"I don't remember an underground and what girl are you talking about?" he replied tonelessly as he placed his hand in front of his eyes.

"As I expected temporary amnesia from the head injury, you were asleep for 3 days so it's to be expected. Can I ask though, is your name really Silvy?" Nurse joy asked in a curious tone. Silver's eyes shot open in shock.

"What did you call me?" he asked looking pale.

"Silvy? The girl said your name was- where are you going?!" Nurse joy cried in shock as he got out of the bed to put his shoes and fleece on. He spotted his bag and took it.

"Thanks for your help but I've to go" he said in a suave tone before rushing out of the room. Nurse Joy smiled at his attitude.

"Young love" she mused with a happy before to check on a patient.

Silver rushed out of the Pokémon Center to find that he was in Goldenrod city. He sighed loudly feeling like he was back where he started- nowhere.

"Might as well challenge the gym leader" he sighed grudgingly. "I just hope she's not too mad at me" he muttered before going past the game corner. Narrowly missing Maki who was cradling Alia, next to Maki was a young Eevee. Maki looked at Silver oddly before shrugging her shoulders as she went towards the Watchman with a small smile.

"I'm going to Ecruteak city again" Maki said before he tipped his hat at her.

"Safe travels" he said with a smile.

"I will" Maki grinned before going out the exit leading to the next gym. The Watchman stared at her retreating figure with a red face.

"She's cute" he said to himself however a woman caught him out making him freeze in shock as she whacked him with her heavy bag.

"Pervert!" she yelled before going off.

* * *

After catching a male Sudowoodo she arrived at Ecruteak City at midday.

"Maki!" came a male's voice catching her attention. She looked to see a blond haired man wearing a purple sweater.

"Ah Morty! Hi how are you?" Maki asked with a warm smile.

* * *

**Chapter end I hope you like it. **

**Sapphiet logging out to play some Bezerk ball 2**


	6. Chapter 6 Let me take care of you part 1

**Hi people here's another chapter:**

**Sapphiet owns nothing except a ball name Weenie! **

* * *

**_Chapter 5- Let me take care of you part 1_**

"I see... that has been a long travel for you to of made it here again and you're right on time" Morty said with a smile. Maki and Morty sat comfortably in his Gym. He left cushions so they would relax more along with their Pokémon that were chatting to the other happily.

"Oh? How so?" Maki asked tilting her head in an innocent manner making him chuckle.

"The festival of Ho-oh is today and tomorrow" Morty explained. Maki's eyes widened with joy.

"Finally! I missed it when I left, I've always wanted to see what it was about" Maki replied with a grin.

"Well it's a good thing I predicted your arrival since the Kimono girls were watching you for sometime after you obtained the Togepi egg" Morty took his hot cup of tea and sipped it quietly in a thoughtful manner.

"Eusine is still giving you grief isn't he?" Maki asked with a sly grin while he sighed loudly.

"You have no idea... if he finds out your back he'll go after you for taming Suicune" Morty said looking tired. Maki giggled at him.

"Well it's a good thing I asked them to stay in Burned Tower, they're still mine but I want to play with them again ever since they heard of me coming back here" Morty choked on his tea from the sudden news.

"Are you serious? They're here now?" Morty asked before looking at the direction of the tower.

"Yup they arrived the same day I arrived in Johto" Maki grinned, she sat back while looking at Alia playing with a purple ghost with spikes on its back, it had big eyes that gleamed mischievously that matched its wide smile, it also had stubby arms and legs. Eevee watched with a grin while sitting next to Maki.

"So this ones the last in your group?" Morty asked before stroking Eevee who cooed with glee.

"Her name is Eva and I just taught her Shadow ball before coming here. I was shocked to find out she can learn dig as well" Maki smiled as she stroked Eva behind her ears.

"How is your other Eevee doing?" asked Morty as he watched Eve smile.

"Evine's no longer an Eevee when I went to Snowpoint City she's a Glaceon now and she's sooo cute!" Maki grinned while picking up Eva so she could rub Eva's tummy. Eva's foot moved slightly from the rub. Morty laughed at her enthusiasm.

"So you're back for good?" Morty asked knowing that the air would became tense from his question. Maki sighed looking at Eva then at him with a sombre expression.

"I don't know... I really don't. This place has changed and I love it really I do! But..." she stopped talking then looked to Eva who looked at her with a sad expression. Eva sat straight so she was on Maki's lap properly, after she was settled she placed her paw on Maki's face to cheer Maki up.

"It brings back bad memories... well now's not the time to be sad since the festival is here. I've a present for you so stay here and don't move" he winked playfully making her pout back at him while smiling.

"As if I would! You'd sick Gengar at me!" Maki called, she chuckled lightly at his ways of showing how much he cared. She spotted Cynda and Feral come towards her with a grin as they opened their arms which she embraced with a grin of her own.

"You two are nearly close to evolution, you know that already don't you?" they nodded in reply.

"(Don't worry about it! We'll still be friends)" Cynda said with a warm smile.

"(Besides! By getting stronger we'll be able to help you more and I can't wait!" Feral grinned showing his teeth. Maki laughed lightly as she felt tears run down her face.

"Thank you both I really do appreciate it" Maki said softly.

"(Don't forget to play with me!)" Eva cried as she smiled playfully.

"Alright young lady Maki rubbed her eyes to hide the tears the moment she heard Morty come back. In his hands was a rainbow wrapped parcel which was the size of her waist, the Pokémon stopped playing so they could see what the new item was as he passed it Maki's free hand. She looked at it while trying to inspect it.

"Just open it" Morty laughed at her eyeing the item as if it would attack her at any moment. After a few minutes she opened it. She let out a gasp of shock as she looked at it.

"Morty! I-I don't know what to say!" Maki said breathlessly as she looked at the item.

"Say thank you it's no problem the Kimono girls and I are glad you like it" Morty said with a smile.

"I love it but is it really me?" Maki said looking doubtful at it.

"Well we won't know if you're going to sit with it in your hands" Morty said as he pushed her in to a spare room.

"Oi! I didn't say that!" she yelled from the door.

* * *

Silver let out a sigh of relief to see Ecruteak City but was confused as he saw more lanterns than usual.

"Must be a festival" he said to himself as he spotted a few people wearing coloured kimonos. He looked at his clothes then scoffed.

"As if I'd want to get involved in this I've a gym to challenge" Silver murmured as he went to the Pokémon center to see Morty wearing a purple kimono talking to a black haired girl who had her hair in a tight bun. Her hair was tied together by two silver oriental chopsticks, she wore a silver white kimono which was fastened by a purple obi, she had Chinese slippers so she wouldn't fall over but allowed the kimono to kiss the floor a few times. She also had purple and blue bangles on her wrists. In her right hand was a rainbow fan which was closed up.

Silver sucked in a breath before approaching them.

"Excuse me Morty, I challenge you to a battle" Silver said rudely. Morty and the girl stopped talking so they could eye the rude one that was interrupted. Silver's breath was caught as he recognized the girl talking to Morty.

"Reddie! Wait your turn the gym is closed due to the festival of Ho-oh!" Maki snapped crossly before eyeing his clothes. "And it looks like you didn't get the memo about wearing a kimono to the festival" Maki said.

"Well excuse me! I had no time to get one since I was challenging the Gym Leader" Silver scoffed while ignoring the pink in his cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by Morty who smirked.

"What are you smirking at?!" Silver snapped angrily making Morty laugh. Morty fished out a silver white package and then shoved it at a shocked Silver.

"I knew you'd be late so get a room and put it on" Morty said before ushering a protesting Maki who looked back to see Silver looking at her. She frowned at him making him raise a brow.

"_Why is he staring? Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?_" she snapped mentally.

"Let's go get some Goldeen" Morty said with a smile.

"Can we see the Kimono girls?" Maki asked before pulling a laughing Morty along.

"Alright! No need to be pushy we have all night" Morty said as he matched her speed which allowed Maki to link her arm round his instead of pulling him.

As they approached the theatre Morty took the opportunity to open the door.

"Ladies first" Morty said with a smile.

"Thank you Mor...ty" Maki froze as she looked ahead to see something shocking.

"What's wrong? What the-! Why is he doing here" Morty asked crossly as they entered the theatre quickly to see a Rocket grunt. On cue Alia shot out of her ball and looked at the grunt with an angry expression.

"What are you going to do tiny?" mocked the grunt. Alia's eyes widened in shock and pouted.

"(TINY?! Oh no you didn't!)" Alia yelled loudly.

Few seconds later

"WAAAAHAHAHAAAA! GET ME DOWN! OOOF! NOT LIKE THAT! AAAAAH DON'T SEND ME UP AGAIN!" screamed the grunt as he was forced into the air by Alia's Psychic. Everyone looked at the angry Togepi in wonder and shock at how much power it packed.

"(Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't turn you in to a pancake you meanie?)" Alia snapped. She was picked up by a woman in a kimono which almost made her lose her concentration.

"Now darling he may of insulted you but pay no heed to such a brute" the woman said with a soft smile. Alia chirped in agreement, she nodded at the woman after she was placed on the floor. Alia dashed to Maki with open arms as she smiled widely.

"(Did you see me I was so cool!)" Alia cried with joy. Maki and Morty smiled at Alia until Alia started to glow white. Alia grew slightly, she had a spiky like crown on her head, her shell shrank and she gained wings. By the time the glow ended Alia was no longer a Togepi but a Togetic who jumped into the air with her wings.

"Oh Alia you evolved!" Maki said with a wide smile as she scooped up the laughing Alia who hugged her tightly. The people who watched except the grunt clapped their hands congratulating Alia on her evolution.

"Can you get me down please?" asked the grunt now looking pitiful in the air. Morty grinned as he took out his Pokégear. The grunt realised what was about to happen.

"Don't! Stop! I'll do anything just don't call the cops!" cried the grunt feeling low and ashamed. Maki looked at Morty who nodded in agreement.

* * *

The grunt was wearing a janitor's uniform and was picking up litter.

"This stinks! But it beats going to jail so why whine? Koffing get rid of that foil!" the grunt ordered. His Koffing sneered at him before spitting out sludge in the grunt's eyes making the grunt cry out in pain. The people looked at him before minding their own business.

"Why am I working with Team Rocket again?" the grunt cried out as he tried to remove the gunk from his stinging eyes.

* * *

Silver walked round the area. He had a fiery red Kimono which had a green and white sash. He had Chinese slippers like Maki so he wouldn't trip. He saw couples and parents having a fun time. He spotted Maki and Morty conversing with a Togetic flying near Maki.

"_Must of evolved_" Silver thought as he looked round to find something interesting to do. He felt grotty that he had to share a room with someone due to the festival taking place.

"_I wonder who I have to share a room with?_" he thought before someone grabbed him by the shoulder. He spotted a light brown haired man wearing a white grey kimono.

"Looks like you finally showing up!" said the male. Silver frowned.

"Leave me alone Eusine I'm not in the mood" Silver muttered feeling his mood get more sour.

"Oh come on Silver! If your here then no doubt that Yori's here also-" Silver glared at him venomously halting Eusine to the spot.

"Her name was Alia and she was killed by Team Rocket" Silver snapped as he felt his anger get the better of him. Eusine frowned slightly.

"That can't be right, Morty said she was coming today" Eusine said as he eyed a now shocked Silver who was rooted to the spot.

"B-But that can't be right Maki said she was dead" Silver said as he saw Maki laughing at Morty getting wet by a Goldeen. He felt a pang in his chest as he stared at them.

"Who's Maki?" Eusine asked looking at him with knitted eyebrows. He turned to see Maki give Morty a towel which he thanked before wiping his face.

"Oh her? Well she looks like Yori- I mean Alia, well let's go see what they're talking about if you want?" Eusine asked. Silver however wasn't listening as he stared at Maki with mixed emotions.

"_Who are you really?_" he thought coldly. As they approached the duo who stopped to see who was approaching them.

"Hello Eusine" Morty greeted Eusine with a hand shake while the younger ones just eyed the other with blank looks.

"Hello Morty I trust you and this lovely lady are having fun?" Eusine asked with a coy smile. Morty grinned lightly.

"Of course. Maki was just telling me about her job" Morty said casually while Maki smiled warmly at Morty. Silver's eyes turned to slits as he watched her smile at Morty.

"And what does this lovely work as? Eusine asked as he bent slightly as he picked up Maki's hand before kissing the back of her hand. He chuckled at Silver's reaction.

"_Something tells me Silver here has a little case of Jealousy_" Eusine smiled at Silver before turning to face Maki who eyed him oddly.

"I work as a waitress in Sinnoh and in the main branch" Maki replied coldly. Eusine looked at her with an intrigued expression.

"Which branch would that be?" he asked with an eager smile. This made Silver stare at him as if he was crazy.

"I've worked in Kanto for seven years" Maki answered at she eyed him knowing what he was up to. Silver's eyes widened as he remembered a girl that looked exactly like Maki work in a cafe in Kanto. His mind went back to the note she sent him.

"_Tip your waitress better!_"

"It was you at that the cafe!" Silver yelled causing people to stare at an embarrassed Silver. Maki raised a brow while eyeing him playfully.

"Oooh? So now you remember me huh?" Maki asked with a smirk as she approached him to poke him on his chest making him stagger back.

"So- so it was you" he said gruffly. Meanwhile Eusine and Morty laughed at Silver's reddened face.

"You saw him before?" Morty asked as he wrapped an arm round Maki who smiled at him warmly but ignored Silver's reaction.

"He stopped turning up after seven years. I thought he was eaten or something" Maki said with a grin then leaned on Morty's chest so she could keep warm. Morty smiled at her trick and encouraged it as he spotted Silver giving him the evil eye.

"Yes well I have a life that didn't involve being stalked by a waitress" Silver spat angrily, Maki just smiled at him.

"Oh? Well I was more than surprised to see you in Johto since you didn't look like a trainer. You looked like a child that had been kicked out of his house" Maki said knowing she was hitting below the belt thanks to Eusine and Morty letting out a whistle. Silver glared at her more.

"What I do in my life is none of your business witch" he hissed, to his surprise she just smiled.

"Probably trying to find yah girlfriend shame she's dead" Maki said masking her bitterness. Silver stared at her with pure anger. Morty took that as a sign that the talking should end.

"Well I'm taking Maki here to her room since we were dealing with a Rocket grunt a few hours ago. Speaking of the grunt I've to see him after I take you back okay?" Morty asked her while ignoring Silver. Eusine nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll help too. Best wishes in the Pokémon League Silver and Maki" Eusine said before going to find the grunt. Maki eyed Silver with malice before turning away to go to the Pokémon center.

* * *

"Thank you for escorting me I know your always busy Morty" Maki said with a small smile as she held onto a blue purse which had a white flower stitched design on it.

"It's not a problem... will you be okay with Silver?" Morty asked with concern on his face. Maki sighed.

"I hate him... why won't he just give up? The Alia he knew is dead so why bother chasing something that is dead?" Maki asked coldly. Morty sighed as he watched her sad eyes glisten. He spotted Silver nearby watching them. he frowned before bending to Maki's level and gave her a peck on her now warm cheek. Her face became flushed as red as she lifted one hand to her cheek.

"Morty?" she asked looking breathless making him smile at her fondly.

"You really are a mistress of the sea, I can see why Lugia loves you" Morty whispered in her ear making her shiver slightly.

"What?" she asked quietly as she looked at him with mixed emotions.

"I like you Maki very much, but I know your heart belongs to someone else so today for me was a date day... after tomorrow I'll challenge you to a battle as promised. I will not steal you away but know this if you need to talk to someone I'm here" he said with a warm smile that made her blush. Without thinking she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips making him hum, he stayed still as he waited to see what she would do. She released him slowly as she showed him her cheeky smile. Silver's heart shattered the moment he saw her kiss him willingly.

"Your love will find you soon, you and Sabrina have my blessings" she winked before going in the center. Morty blinked before smiling widely feeling his heart beat quickly from love and joy.

"_Alia... thank you_"

* * *

Silver went to his room robotically feeling tired and numb.

"_Why should I care that she likes him? It's nothing to do with me after all..._" he sighed as he slumped near his door which had the number 214 on a plate.

"I don't care" he muttered softly. Deep down he knew that it was a lie which left him crushed. After calming down he stood up before opening the door to see a white dress and white shorts on the bottom bunk making him frown.

"_Great so I'm sharing a room with a girl, typical_" he muttered before closing the door behind him quietly.

He heard the door to the bathroom clicked signalling it was unlocked. The door opened revealing to his horror Maki wearing a white knee length nighty with white shorts that went up to below her knees. Her hair was revealed to be shoulder length, her fringe had three layers so it would create a unique look. She placed her oriental chopsticks and brush on the side of the table while at the same time not noticing Silver staring at her appearance. His face became red as he eyed her with mixed emotions.

"_She's just a witch ignore_" he thought angrily but felt his anger slip as he saw her notice him and freeze. Time froze as they continued to star at one another feeling conflicting.

"Jeez pervert! Why are you here?" she spat angrily causing him to glare.

"Nurse Joy said I had to share" he replied coldly.

"I bet you'd love that! Now get out!" she said in a warning tone however Silver stayed put.

"And where am I suppose to sleep? Outside? Not even your that cruel or is the fact that your nice to people an act?" he asked as he watched her give him a dark smirk.

"I'm not something to be figured out so leave" she said coldly before turning her head.

"No there's an extra bunk here so I'm taking the top one unless you've a problem?" he sneered at her. She just kept smirking at him before going to her bed.

"Whatever Worm just stay out of my way" she said as she placed the covers on her. Silver felt relief that he could rest if not for a bit despite who he had to share the room with.

"By the way, wake me up and I'll make you pay" she warned before Eva popped her head from under the bed sheets. Maki saw Eva smile at her brightly, Maki stroked Eva softly as she looked at Eva with a slight smile. Maki laid her head on the pillow so she could sleep.

"What's your problem with me anyway?" Silver asked without thinking. He saw her stiffen before turning to look at him with anger making him flinch slightly.

"I hate you" her words to him felt like he'd been punched again. "Once I'm done with my battle tomorrow I'm going so don't get to catty with me" she said coldly before turning back to facing the wall.

Silver sighed slightly before going into the shower so he could sleep.

* * *

"_Lyra Ethan hi!_"_ said a girl with black hair and brown eyes. Next to the girl was a boy with red hair and silver eyes._

"_Hi Silver and Alia" Lyra said with a wide smile. Ethan nodded with a slight smile._

"_How are things?" Alia asked with a smile as they stood in the park._

"_Not bad really you?" Ethan asked. _

"_not bad Silver's adjusting to staying at my house until his is fixed" Alia replied with a slight shrug. Ethan and Lyra looked at blank faced Silver._

"_What happened?" Lyra asked with concern._

"_My Ditto had a fight with Weavile and destroyed the house. It's no big deal since it'll be easy to fix" Silver replied._

"_Man you should of said, I would of got a room ready" Ethan said as he scratched the back of his head. Lyra observed Alia and Silver who looked neutral towards the other._

"_It's no big deal I was lucky Alia saw me the moment it was destroyed" Silver said casually as he had his hands in his pockets. _

"_But still let me know in case it does happen" Ethan said with a weak smile. Alia took note of Lyra looking at Silver who as usual was ignoring Ethan and Lyra to see some Volbeat. Alia grinned mentally._

"_Ethan I can I talk to you about something?" Alia asked catching Silver's attention. Ethan nodded slightly._

"_Sure okay" Ethan nodded as he went after Alia who smiled back at the duo that they were leaving alone._

* * *

"_I'm going out" Silver said as he got his shoes on. Alia peeped from the side of the kitchen to see Silver wearing a black jacket and blue jeans._

"_What's the occasion?" asked Alia who smiled at him._

"_I'm going on a date with Lyra" Silver said. He looked at her reaction only to frown mentally as he saw her smile at him, her smile and eyes portrayed nothing leaving him a little stunned._

"_Congrats don't upset her" Alia said before going back into the kitchen. He grunted before leaving the house. Alia sighed heavily, her smile dropped showing a sad smile._

"_It's okay... I don't mind after all it's his life. Not to mention this isn't the first time he's gone out on a date" Alia said before looking at the time 6pm. "I'll hit the hay now, Feral please keep the room fighting free please" Alia called before going to the stairs. She smiled as she heard Feral roar in reply. _

"_At least that's going to end well" she said before going to her room._

* * *

Silver woke up feeling refreshed and better than ever. As he began to gain feeling back from sleep he then noticed that he was holding something making him freeze as he spotted black hair. He saw that Maki was still asleep making him feel relief. He looked at her features to see an innocent expression on her face, her hair was messy but to him was just right. He chuckled mentally as he saw her arm was over his arm that supported her waist which meant he couldn't move. Her body and head faced his as if she was breathing in his scent.

"_Now how did I end up like this?_" he thought. He remembered taking a shower and was dressed in a white vest and black shorts from his bag. After he was finished dressing he went to sleep but was so tired that he went to sleep on the lower bunk and not the top bunk.

He sighed before closing his eyes.

"_I remember when Alia fell on me once when she tried to grab my phone... she can't be dead. Not like this_" he thought. He looked at his vest to see her clenching it in her sleep making him experience the same unknown feeling in his chest.

"_I need to leave_" he said as he reluctantly tried to pry her off of him. To his annoyance she clenched harder subconsciously while she let out a whimper as she pressed her face to his chest, his breath was caught from her reaction.

He took a deep breath before prying her hands of him and set them gently on to the sheets. After slipping out of the bed he rushed to get his outdoor clothes on in the bathroom.

Maki let out a soft groan as she woke up due to the cold. She flexed the hand that was used to grab him subconsciously. She looked at the pillow to see a dent on it but due to being tired she let it slide just this once. As soon as Silver was finished he saw her dozing off meaning she was half asleep. He pushed his fringe back as he stared at her looking really vulnerable. He smiled slightly before going to get his bag and shoes.

* * *

Maki woke up again feeling better from the long sleep. She reached for Xtransceiver to check the time: 9am. She groaned before getting up however she paused to look down to see a white vest that wasn't hers. She blinked while she tried to process what it was doing there, her face turned bright red as she realised he left it there. Shooting out of bed as if it was the plague she rushed to get a long blue dress that went to her knees on. She paused again to look at the vest then went to the bathroom.

After getting dressed she rushed to check out with Nurse Joy so she could find Morty the moment she ran out of the center.

"I should of known you'd sleep in" said Morty's voice. She grinned as soon as she heard him.

"Thanks for waiting sorry for being late" she said before letting lout a yawn.

"Don't worry, Silver wanted to challenge me so I told him to train at the Burned Tower while I challenge you" Morty replied.

"Let me guess he was not happy" Maki asked. Morty let out a short laugh.

"No he didn't now let's hurry before he comes after me again" Morty said as he ushered Maki towards the Gym.

"Alright! Keep calm or you'll lose quickly" she said with a smile.

The doors opened by themselves allowing them to enter into the gym.

"So how's Sabrina?" Morty asked causing Maki to grin at him slyly.

"She's good, she still beats the Black belts off their high horses" Maki mused as they entered the battle field which was occupied by students. As Maki and Morty took their positions the referee took to his position as well.

"This is an official battle between the challenger Maki and the Gym Leader Morty. Both sides will you three Pokémon, no time limit and as agreement both sides can switch Pokémon. Are both challengers ready?" Both sides nodded. "Okay then battle begin!" the referee said while holding a green flag on one side for Maki and a red in the other for Morty.

"Ghastly gets go!" Morty released Ghastly who hovered over the ground. Maki smiled at it as her way of saying hello. She took out a ball from her dress pocket.

"Eva let's go!" Maki called as she released her trump card. Eva smiled as she sat on her hind legs as she tried to anticipate its movements.

"Use Confuse Ray" Morty said. Ghastly let out a ray but to their shock Eva dodged it by going in to the ground.

"Use quick attack then bite" Maki ordered in a strong tone. Immediately Eva shot out of the ground quickly that Ghastly had not time to react as it was bit.

"Ghastly shake it off" Morty said now looking frustrated.

"Toss it then use Shadow ball before it can get up" Eva tossed it before opening her mouth to summon a black ball which she fired at the weakened Ghastly. Morty didn't respond since it was over for his Ghastly.

"Ghastly is unable to battle" The Referee said. Morty returned Ghastly before smiling at Maki who petted Eva.

"Nicely done but let's see if you can keep up the momentum, Haunter!" Morty released a purple ghost which had spikes at the back of it. It only had hands but no arms.

"Stay strong and don't let them curse you" Maki warned.

"(Gotcha! Bring it on!)" Eva said as she got into position. Haunter grinned at her tough appearance.

"(I've to say you've got spunk but don't let it get to your head)" Haunter warned.

"(Right, thanks for the tip)" Eva said with a smile which Haunter chuckled.

"Use Curse" Morty didn't waste time knowing Maki would counter him at any time.

"Use Shadow ball at Haunter quickly before he does it then use quick attack" Eve shot out a small ball this time and shot it at Haunter who shook it off due to the lack of concentration. This gave Eva enough time to react.

"Don't let it get away!" Morty yelled.

"Quick use dig then use Shadow ball" Maki said in a calm tone. Her heart was racing from the excitement of the battle as she watched their Pokémon dance round the other as they tried to land a hit. Eva was able to escape the curse by digging.

"Use Confuse ray in the holes"

"Use Shadow ball" Maki ordered as she spotted Haunter spy at one of the holes. Suddenly one of the holes began to glow causing Maki to check her Xtransceiver for the time.

"Morty! I think Eva's evolving!" Maki called shocking Morty as he looked at her then at the glowing holes.

"Uh oh" Morty said feeling as if he had a bucket of ice cold water hit him as he gulped at the time which was 10am.

"Use Psybeam!" Maki grinned knowing Eva had just learned a new move. Haunter's eyes bulged out of their sockets as it saw a multicoloured beam hit it in the face. It went straight onto the ceiling before it went down to the floor slowly as if it was a snowflake. Haunter's body was so flat by the time it landed on to the floor and it's eyes were so wide with shock of what it just witnessed.

"Oh... my... what was... that?)" Haunter said feeling weak from the attack.

"Haunter is unable to battle" the referee said. Morty sent Haunter back in its ball. He took out another ball revealing Gengar. Gengar eyed Eva with a wide smile.

"(Look who's all grown up! What got you into wanting to evolve?)" Gengar asked with a grin.

"(I have someone I wanted to protect... thank you sir)" Eva said in a humble tone.

"use Hypnosis" Morty with a smile knowing it was almost over.

"Use Shadow ball then use Psybeam" Eva sent out a big ball then sent a multicoloured beam at the ball which sped after Gengar who tried to dodge it but was injured by the left side of his body. He let out a cry of pain but held strong.

"Use Confuse ray to blind Eva" Morty said. His eyes became dilated as he felt a vision take over his mind.

* * *

_There was rubble in the tower due to collapsed burned wood. A sob could be heard from the basement but couldn't be seen._

"_Someone help us!" a voice cried followed by coughing. Morty's eyes widened at the owner of the voice._

* * *

"Geeengaaaar!" Gengar was sent against the wall and collapsed into a heap shocking Morty out of his daze. He saw his Pokémon wasn't able to fight and sighed.

"Looks like you win, congratulations" said Morty as he approached Gengar slowly. Maki eyed Morty making him look at her.

"You had a vision didn't you? that's why you zoned out. This fight didn't count Morty you weren't-"

"Maki! You won anyways, don't worry about it. now how about you heal your Pokémon and find your Suicune before Eusine does" Morty said with a warm smile. Maki nodded slowly as she was given the Fog Badge.

"Thanks Morty. Let's go Eva" Maki said to Eva whose eyes showed wisdom. Eva nodded before running alongside Maki towards the exit.

"Master Morty is everything okay?" asked a student. Morty took a deep breath.

"The gym is closed for a week" Morty said sternly shocking his students as he ran out of the gym.

* * *

Maki approached the Burned Tower feeling nostalgic about the last time she entered. Beside her was Feral who looked at Maki who had a calm look on her face.

"Let's go" Maki said as she turned to face Feral.

"(Right and watch your step it looks unstable here)" Feral said as they entered the Tower. They spotted Eusine who was eyeing Suicune who was asleep. Maki turned to Feral then at Morty who looked at her oddly as if he knew what she was up to. She then looked towards the ladder to see Silver looking at the three sleeping dogs. Maki let out a huge grin then took a deep breath.

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!" Maki yelled as loud as she could causing the three legendary dog to wake up immediately from hearing her voice. Silver and Eusine turned to face a smirking Maki.

"What is wrong with you? you almost scared them off!" Eusine cried out in anger. Maki grinned at him causing him to raise a brow.

"Eusine let's just leave her to her own devices please. We're suppose to do a safety check here remember?" Morty warned Eusine who huffed as he felt cheated of not being able to see Suicune who eyed Eusine with one eye without being spotted.

"(Dumb stalking fool)" Raikou muttered.

"(Just ignored him and just pretend to sleep)" Suicune groaned before closing its eyes.

"(Who died and made you our boss?)" Raikou asked in a grotty tone.

"(Just shut up and do as you're told otherwise Ho-oh will skin us alive)" Entei murmured before closing its eyes.

"(Whatever)" Raikou muttered before closing its eyes

"Fine" Eusine grumbled before looking round at the pillars. "I still can't understand why we didn't demolish this or at least prevent people from entering here- HEY FIRE BREATHERS! NO SMOKING HERE! IF YOU SET THIS PLACE ON FIRE I'LL MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU'LL BE IN A COMA!" Eusine yelling made a fire breather choke on his stick.

Maki approached Silver who was about to say something until.

"HEY MAN SOME OF US LIKE TO PRACTICE HERE IN PEACE! I'M CONFIDENT IN MY SKILLS SO LAY OFF CAPE BOY!" one of the fire breathers yelled. This made Maki and Silver sigh from the arguing as Eusine began to lose his temper. It got to the point he and the fire breather began to have a tennis round using their words as the ball. This made Maki and Morty frown before looking at Silver weakly.

"Ring check on the fight?" she asked as she felt the urge to slap the arguing party.

"No I want a fight now" Silver's voice was cold as ice as he reached for his first Pokémon. Maki sighed heavily as she eyed him before fishing out Eva's ball.

"Haunter use Night Shade" Silver ordered Haunter in a cold tone the moment he saw Eva. Haunter grinned as he saw Eva.

"(Sorry little lady but my master is in a bad mood so don't take offence of this move)" Ghastly said before shimmering as he unleashed a black veil to attack Eva.

"(Who said I am offended? But this will offend you)" Eva said as she got into position.

"Use Shadow ball to send it back at Haunter" Eva summoned a medium sized ball and shot it at the veil. As soon as it broke through the veil it then absorbed the veil before going straight at Haunter.

"Oooh shoot!)" Haunter muttered as soon as it hit him sending straight towards a pillar. The pillar trembled slightly from the impact but held strong. Silver turned to Haunter so he could return him then faced Maki only to freeze at what he saw. Maki and Eva's bodies were coated in a blue aura but were not joined.

"_Are you ready Evine? He's going to use his Magnemite _)" Maki said telepathically. She felt a surge of Psychic energy channel into her by Eva who nodded in agreement. As predicted Silver summoned Magnemite who hovered over Eva with curious eyes.

"(Dig would be best right since Steel can't stand Ground right?)" Eva asked with a slight grin.

"What's wrong with you? why aren't you saying anything?" Silver asked as he watched with confused eyes.

"_Yes but be careful the floor is unstable_" Maki nodded which led Eva to rush into action. She dug carefully at the floorboards.

"Gah! Use Supersonic!" Silver cursed for being careless for not noticing Eva's sudden movement. Magnemite let out a supersonic noise at where Eva once was. A rumble erupted behind it before the two could say anything, in the end Magnemite was sent down face first with Eva's paw on its cold steel back.

"Tsk you got luck there but I'm not going to give up" Silver snapped. To his shock Maki said nothing but just stared with an empty expression.

"_What is going on with her? Ever since her Pokémon appeared she now looks as if she's being possessed_" Silver thought without noticing that Maki who twitched from hearing his mind.

Morty continued to watch the match with fascinating eyes as he saw Maki go into a Psychic trance thanks to her bond with Eva. He eyed Eusine who was still arguing with the fire breather who he now called Mr Smoker.

"_Her psychic powers have grown during these eight years. I can't wait to see what she'll pull off next_" Morty thought with a smile on his face. Silver after returning Magnemite summoned Ditto who blinked in surprise at Eva's power as it washed over it.

"(Cool Eva you evolved!)" Ditto chirped as it went towards Eva.

"What are you doing?" yelled Silver which made Ditto Flinch. "transform into Espeon" Silver barked crossly. Ditto nodded sharply before turning into Eva who did nothing.

"(You won't last I'm sorry but I have to protect Maki at all costs now)" Eva said lowly so that Ditto could hear. Ditto cocked it's ear to the side from the her words.

"(What do you mean?)" Ditto asked.

"Use Shadow ball" Silver's voice snapped it out of its thoughts. Ditto summoned a black ball but due to the lack of experience it was only small.

"_Use Shadow ball as well but keep it close to the feet. I don't want any more concussions_" Maki's voice was quiet but strong. She started to feel her heart beat slow down slightly signalling Eva was getting tired from being out so long which didn't go unnoticed by Feral who watched the whole thing with emotionless eyes.

"(I understand but after that, cut the link after I knock it out or you'll collapse)" Eva said lowly. However Ditto caught Eva's words and froze to look at Maki who now gained dark circles under her eyes, her skin started to lack colour and was supported by Feral slightly. To Silver it looked as if Feral was holding her in fear.

Eva was about to attack but saw Ditto retracting the Shadow ball to the point that it vanished completely.

"Ditto what are you doing?! Attack her" Silver yelled at Ditto who eyed him with sad eyes which caught him off guard. Gritting his teeth in anger he returned Ditto who sighed before looking at Eva's shocked expression.

"(Why? Why are you helping us?)" Eva asked as her hackles were still raised. Ditto sighed as it smiled at her weakly.

"(No matter what... she was my first trainer who rescued me from a trainer who almost killed me just because I was weak to him. She and Kailen found me and sent the trainer away... I will always be in her debt no matter where I am or who my new master is now)" Ditto said softly, it was then sent back into its ball to sulk in silence as soon as it saw Maki's expression the moment she saw it vanish- sorrow and grief.

* * *

After Abra was knocked out Silver growled angrily at Maki. Meanwhile Maki severed her connection with Eva who was then returned back into her ball. Silver walked towards Maki slowly, he heard the floorboards creak slightly from the battle.

"Just because my Pokémon are weak doesn't mean you've completely won. I'll defeat you next time" he hissed but to his surprise she didn't respond making him angry. At the same felt her adrenaline rush leave her body leaving her drained of energy and brittle boned. Her eyes became so unfocused that she couldn't see him for a bit.

"_Damn, this is what happens when I don't train in 7 years!_" Maki kept silent so she could prevent an incoming headache. Sadly Silver wasn't planning on leaving it at her being silent.

"What? So you've won again and won't say anything? Am I that pathetic that you'd stop talking to me?" Silver snapped loudly to the point that it made her ears ring loudly.

"Silver I think you need to let her be for a minute" Morty said in a grave tone catching Eusine's attention.

"What did I miss?" Eusine asked looking clueless. Morty growled at his friend but said nothing.

"Or else what? She's just-" Silver pushed Maki lightly making Morty gasp in shock.

"Be careful with her!" Morty yelled but his words were in vain. The moment Silver pushed her to the direction of the hole where the sleeping dogs slept made time slow down. Silver saw Maki stagger near the edge of the hole but didn't brace or move to stop herself from moving. Their eyes widened in horror as she started to fall in the hole.

"(MAKI!)" Feral screamed with terror as he rushed catch Maki. To his surprise Silver rushed ahead to catch her. Now she was in his arms, he moved their bodies so she was above him. After she checking she was out of harms way, he closed his eyes and braced for impact.

"(Hold on!)" Feral yelled as he jumped over to catch them. Without warning he started to glow which illuminated the area, Feral started to grow taller catching the corner of Silver's eye making him look up. Silver's eyes widened in shock as a newly evolved Feral wrapped his arms round them then shot out water from his mouth to cushion the fall. To his dismay they were too close to the ground so the impact of the water caused the pillar near the right to collapse, this made the floor above them fall on top of them. The legendary dog however were right next to them allowing the debris to even out however they weren't trapped within the rubble and debris.

"(GREAT! THAT'S IT! WHO WOKE ME UP NOW? AND WHY IS THERE DEBRIS HERE?!)" Raikou yelled as it stood up in anger as it gained an egg sided bump on the top of its head. Suicune stood up on its hind legs and shook off the debris.

"(Talk later let's get them out!)" Suicune said. Entei got up feeling sore on its hind legs.

"(Agreed but I've a question. Ho-oh and Lugia are going to kill us aren't they?)" Entei asked feeling shivers from imagining what they would have to endure as he used flame thrower on the top of the heap of rubble.

* * *

Silver woke up only to cough from the dust and rubble that was near his face.

"Uugh! What happened?" he asked as he felt sore and tired. His breath halted as he remembered what happened.

"Maki? Maki are you awake?" Silver asked as he shook Maki's small frame. He noticed Feral's body was next to them, he was bruised from the impact of landing. The area around them had caved in leaving less room to move in without it caving the rest of the rubble on them.

Despite Silver shaking her slightly she was still unconscious and her breathing became shallow making Silver shake with fear.

"_This is all my fault but how am I suppose to get us out of here_" Silver asked himself as he looked round again for anything useful.

"Feral... are you awake?" Silver called. To his relief Feral grunted and opened his eyes so he could see Silver properly.

"(Ugh! That's the last time I'm allowing myself to jump off a building! Cynda's going to laugh at me for being bony!)" Feral muttered darkly as he tried to get up.

"Feral Maki's not breathing! SOMEONE HELP US! WE'RE TRAPPED!" Silver yelled before coughing due to the dust. Feral's widened in shock then surveyed the area. To his relief there was enough room for him to crawl towards them but he had to do it slowly or else there would be a cave in. As he crawled slowly he watched the area become smaller and smaller.

"(Hey! Anyone awake?)" Suicune called but its voice was muffled from the rubble and debris. Feral smiled showing its teeth catching Silver's attention.

"(Yeah! I've two trainers here injured one's out cold!)" Feral said as he roared as loud as he could.

* * *

"(Okay! Listen the rubble and debris are very fragile at the moment, so you'll have to shoot it from the outside but you'll have to point it towards the center. Entei will use flame thrower to push them away while I use aurora beam okay?)" Suicune asked. Its voice was laced with worry from the news but kept strong as it pawed at the side of the rubble. Morty and Eusine arrived by the ladder looking flustered and worried.

"Suicune! Are they okay?" Morty asked looking pale from what he witnessed. Suicune nodded as it tried to look for an opening leaving Morty and Eusine to sigh.

"I should of seen this coming, I saw this would happen but didn't act on it" Morty said feeling guilty. Eusine glared at him before slapping Morty round the back of the head.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and help me get rid of this mess!" Eusine snapped. They looked behind them to see the two fire breathers come down the ladder.

"Our Koffing can levitate so they can help with the rubble" said the first fire breather

"Just tell us what we need to do and we'll do it" said the second fire breather.

"One of you needs to call Nurse joy since they're will be sustaining injuries from the impact. The second needs to get to the first floor to see what damage has been done" Morty ordered them.

"I'll do it, after that I'll be right back down to check on them since I know first aid thanks to my brother who's a doctor" said the second then ran to the stairs.

"Then leave it to me, I'll go get Nurse joy" said the first before he climbed up the stairs. Morty turned to face the rubble and debris with a grim expression.

"Silver are you still awake?" Morty yelled while leaning close so he could hear.

* * *

Silver let out a sigh of relief as he heard Morty's voice. He moved his hand to check Maki's head.

"Yeah! Maki's out cold though and..." Silver froze as he felt something sticky on his fingers.

"Silver?" Morty called sounding worried.

"I think Maki's head banged against a sharp rock. I see blood- oow!" Silver gritted his teeth feeling pain in his other hand that was on her waist.

"What?! What's wrong?" Morty asked feeling pale at the sound of Silver's crying out in pain. Silver's body shook from the pain that erupted though out his body.

"I think my arm's broken! I can't move at all or the rubble will fall on us! What can we do?" Silver asked leaving Morty to curse lightly.

"I'll use Kadabra's Psychic to lift the top part of the rubble, can't our Haunters use shadow punch from the inside?" Eusine asked as he inspected the mess. Morty let out a smile from the idea.

"That could work! I'll summon Gengar too" Morty said as he let out his ghost Pokémon, at the same time Eusine summoned Kadabra and Haunter. As soon as the Pokémon appeared their jaws dropped at the size of rubble.

"(What the-?)" Gengar said as he flew round, he looked round the mountain of rubble and debris to see that there was no way in without it caving in.

"Can you three get inside the middle of the rubble and try to punch it outward-" Morty paused as soon as he heard a rush of water then looked up to see the top of the rubble go flying to the ceiling.

"Quick Kadabra! use psychic to stop it from falling back on the rubble!" Eusine cried. Kadabra's eyes turned blue and froze the rubble in midair. It then moved them away so it wouldn't create any problems for anyone.

"Is everything okay?" the Fire Breather yelled from the first floor.

"Silver is everything okay?" Morty asked, he saw an opening at the top.

"Feral used water gun to create an opening" Silver said with relief in his tone.

"Now there's an opening you'll need to summon a flying type" Silver kicked himself mentally from the word "flying"

"My Zubat's still injured from the battle" Silver replied grudgingly.

"Get Alia's ball. She knows psychic" Silver looked at her right pocket and moved his bloodied hand so he could reach into her pocket. He took out a plain ball.

"Feral is this Alia's ball?"Silver asked causing Feral to go over and sniff. Feral's eyes widened with joy and nodded. "Thanks" Silver muttered feeling slightly relieved as he sent Alia out her ball. As soon as Alia appeared she gasped in horror at her fallen trainer which led her to fly towards them with a look of sorrow.

"Alia can you use Psychic to get us out gently? Maki's hurt her head and I don't know if she's got anymore injuries" Silver said softly knowing Alia was too upset to hear anymore yelling. Alia nodded before her eyes glowed blue then lifted them up slowly and steadily. She sent them on the entrance to the tower. Silver nodded as a sign of thanks before pocketing Alia in her ball. Feral turned to face Silver with a neutral look then turned towards the sounds of feet heading towards them. Morty's face really pale from what he witnessed but kept strong. Eusine and the fire breather approached them to check for injuries.

Despite his arm being broken, Silver moved back shocking them. Taking a deep breath Morty approached them slowly making Silver recoil due to his instincts.

"We're going to send her to Nurse Joy, she's near the entrance right now. It's alright, now you're both okay" Morty said softly as he tried to get Maki's body away from Silver. Without warning he heard a growl.

"GET! AWAY! FROM HER!" Silver's voice raised his voice feeling angry and fear, Morty's eyes widened at Silver's eyes which turned pure black but nodded, Morty then looked up at the exit which led Silver to turn his head to see a frightened Nurse joy accompanied with two Chanseys, the fire breather and two stretchers.

"It's okay young man she'll be treated for injuries just let us treat you also so you can look after her okay?" the fire breather near nurse Joy asked in a soft fatherly voice. Silver looked at Feral who nodded as if saying it was okay. Silver then looked at Maki before trying to get up slowly, he winced from the pain in his legs to see a piece of wood had gone through his right leg. Feral lifted his tired arms signalling he would help carry her to the stretcher.

"(It's alright, she'll be fine)" Feral said softly. To Silver's surprise he heard Feral's voice and nodded signalling he understood. Without thinking he allowed Feral to take Maki then collapsed to the floor feeling drained and exhausted.

* * *

**_Four weeks later_**

"So how are they?" Morty asked as he sat between Silver and Maki's beds knowing it was best to keep them in the same room to prevent Silver from lashing out.

"We've just administered a sedative to calm Silver down so he'll be out for a few hours. His left arm is broken so it'll be in a sling for a while, his waist and back have large bruising from the impact of the fall. Lastly the vein in his left leg was almost hit by the wood but has been stitched up since it wasn't too serious but he will have to be off his feet for a while" Nurse Joy said as she watched Silver's expression as he slept. To them it looked as if he was having a nightmare.

"Maki's going to be fine also right?" Morty asked looking at her with a hopeful expression. He held Maki's hand gently as he braced for the news. He sighed as he saw her head was bandaged from the cut.

"Maki's going to be out for some time due to the impact also but... her body has several bruising like Silver, also her body shows that it's very exhausted and her brain activity is very weak. I don't think she'll recover but we'll keep her on life support for as long as we can. The rest is up to her" Nurse Joy's expression was melancholy as she watched Maki's peaceful expression.

"It's because she was linked to her Psychic Pokémon Eva. By the time she won she severed the connection and wasn't able to recover properly" Morty explained now looking at Nurse Joy purse her lips in anger.

"Psychic or not that was very reckless of her! If she does wake up she'd better be grateful that she's in one piece!" Nurse Joy snapped as she folded her arms this made Morty chuckled dryly at her.

"It was my fault actually I saw the cave in and didn't stop it" Morty said feeling weak and guilty.

"You... are... an... idiot" said a weak voice catching their attention. They gasped as they stared at Maki in shock as she opened her eyes weakly.  
"You're okay?" Morty said with relief in his voice.

"I established my link to Eva so when I fell knowing she was safe I would still live also... so what did I miss?" Maki asked weakly. She groaned from the bruising on her back just by moving she felt her bruises press against the bed.

"Well young lady you are lucky to be alive! That boy over there has had to be sedated four times because of you!" Nurse Joy snapped as she lost her cool.

"Why what did he do?" Maki asked as she looked at Silver looking like he was having a nightmare.

"He kept leaving his room and attacked a doctor just to find you!" Nurse joy replied crossly.

"Well it was his fault for pushing me over the hole. There's no doubt he'd try and fix his mess" Maki's words stunned the Nurse who looked at the boy with anger.

"Well because of that stunt you can't leave the hospital for six months" Nurse Joy said as she tried to relax.

"No problem I'll just have Feral help me move. I'm no stranger to this after all Sabrina's parents had a field day with her just for daring me to levitate a giant boulder which almost crushed me if it weren't for Kailen who blasted it away" Maki grinned as she remembered the event. This left the Nurse and Morty speechless at her tale.

"As a precaution it's best not to do anything but rest. If you need me press the button by your bed side" Nurse Joy said before leaving them in silence.

"What happened to Silver?" Maki asked after a few minutes. They could hear the sound of light breathing and of the heart monitors which had a rhythm when they beeped.

Morty raised a hand to his face now looking exhausted and flushed to the point he looked like he was ready to drop off.

"Silver wouldn't leave you side when Alia levitated you both to the exit of the tower. He wouldn't even trust us to take you from him that it got to the point his eyes turned black" Morty explained. He felt Maki bristle from her hand movement.

"His eyes?" Maki asked in a weary voice as she looked at him with worried eyes.

"Is that a bad thing?" Morty asked as he started to feel cold all of a sudden.

"Melanie said that when I was scared due to a relapse, I would start remembering what happened in Lavender Town, she mentions my eyes turn pure white or black depending on how bad it was. White was sadness, Red means pure hatred which meant that we'd lose ourselves completely and not know what we acts we committed until we were back to normal, lastly black was anger. Like my aunt said it's genetic and only advanced Psychics had that ability. It's odd though, I thought I was the only one" Maki explained. Morty chuckled slightly.

"I'm not evil so stop teasing me!" she warned playfully as she nudged him slightly.

"What should we do with sleeping beauty though? He'll want to see you awake" Morty asked as he watched Silver sleep. Maki yawned.

"I'm going to take a three day nap since my body is still tired from the impact. Just tell Mr temperamental that I'm fine I just need to sleep without being woken up or he'll regret it" Maki winked before yawning.

"Get some rest while I'll take care of all your Pokémon" Morty said softly while she hummed lightly before closing her eyes so she could sleep.

* * *

Night shone through the window giving a gentle and peaceful look to the room. The monitors beeped quietly in a rhythmic tone.

Maki was asleep on her side thanks to Nurse Joy who rubbed some cream on her back to heal the bruising on her body.

Meanwhile Silver was still asleep but looked more peaceful than ever which relieved the nurse the moment she left the room with the lights off. The moon gave off a tranquil effect the moment the clouds moved away from it.

At that moment Silver's eyes opened to reveal pure black irises again. He tilted to the side to see Maki was asleep. He signed before getting up, he tried to move his arm to see a tube that was connected to an IV drip. Silver tilted his head as he looked at the heart monitor which then turned itself off, next the needle connecting to his arm detached itself from him allowing to nod in approval until he spotted leather belts tying him by the uninjured wrist and ankles to the bed.

"_Tsk , annoying people, no matter_" he said as they detached themselves from him allowing him complete movement. He swung he feet to the side of the bed and hissed in pain. He noticed a cast on his leg meaning he wouldn't be able to walk. He then looked at Maki who's back was facing him as she slept. He signed relief knowing she was okay from her breathing. Silver frowned at the memory that he was reliving.

"_I shouldn't of done that and now look what's happened..._" he looked at the sky which covered the moon again.

"_It's best she doesn't go anywhere near me again... I don't want to lose someone close to me again_" he said to himself.

"Hmm" Maki let out a quiet hum as she slept making him look at her weakly.

"_Who are you really Maki? Why do I feel as if I've met you somewhere before?_" he asked. Silver then laid back onto the bed and began to close his eyes allowing his dreams to come once more.

While he was sleeping he heard footsteps head towards him then pauses near his bed. He flinched slightly as he felt a hand touch his forehead.

"I'm sorry to be a burden on you once again Silver... please stay away from me now" Maki's voice said in a soft tone that made him fall into a deeper nightmare less sleep.

Maki turned to Feral who held her bag, he nodded signalling he was ready to leave. She smiled weakly at him before he bent his arm low so she could sit on it.

"Thanks Feral, Cynda I think is going to be mift you evolved before her though" Maki grinned as she leaned against Feral's chest.

"(She'll catch up)" Feral said as he chuckled while leaving the room.

* * *

Silver woke up to see he was in a hospital room and sighed.

"Great! Just what I needed" he muttered bitterly.

"It's about time that you woke up" Morty's voice caught his attention. To Silver's shock there were dark circles under his eyes.

"What's gotten into you?" Silver asked coldly as he stared at Morty.

"Maki took off two days go and hasn't called or anything so I don't know if she's okay" Morty replied. He watched Silver's expression turn from shock to anger. To Morty's shock Silver's eyes stayed silver and remained black.

"_Must of been a fluke, there's no way he's a Psychic_" Morty sighed as he relaxed.

"Knowing the witch she'll be fine" Silver muttered making Morty laugh.

"I guess the nickname has stuck on you then. Do you remember what happened when you were at the tower?" Morty asked now watching Silver more which freaked Silver out.

"I batted Maki and saw a blue thing surround her and her Espeon, the next thing I know I pushed Maki then tried to catch her so she wouldn't fall over... the rest is a blur" Silver felt his head due to a headache.

"_I think the part about not remembering corresponds with when the eye changes... I think it's best I don't mention it or he'll either freak out or deny it_" Morty said mentally.

"Don't worry about it and just rest. You can go next week since the casts on your arm and leg will be coming off... knowing you you'll catch up in no time. In the mean time tell me of your travels, I've been interested in hearing your adventures" Morty said with a chuckle. Silver glared at him but said nothing.

"I do have a question though" Silver said catching Morty's attention.

"And what question is that?" Morty asked now looking interested at what he would ask.

"Is Alia still alive or is she dead?" Silver asked. He took note of the pain in Morty's eyes as if he was reliving something bad. After a couple of minutes he opened his mouth to say something.

"You see-"

* * *

Maki arrived at Olivine City feeling pumped to challenge the gym.

"Well Cynda it's time to challenge Jasmine, you ready?" Maki asked Cynda who was now taller than her.

"(Born ready)" Cynda replied as she followed Maki obediently. They paused to see Silver exit he Gym then turn to face them.

"I should of known you would come straight here" Silver said as he looked at her with his injured arm in a sling. Maki raised a brow at his appearance.

"You sure you can battle with a broken arm?" Maki asked stiffly. Silver scoffed at her then shrugged as if it was nothing.

"It's mending and I should be asking you since you had a concussion" Silver asked now noticing the bandages weren't on her head anymore.

"I met a Pokémon that took care of me, I'm fine so did you win already?" Maki asked as she looked at the gym. She heard Silver scoff again.

"The leader isn't in because her Pokémon's sick, talk about pathetic! She should just leave it alone if it's going to keep being sick, talk about weak minded" he replied coldly however he didn't notice Maki's fists clench in anger.

***Smack*** Silver staggered backwards till he landed on the floor. He felt his cheek throb from the pain.

"You are the most insensitive person to of ever walked the planet! No wonder Alia abandoned you" Maki said bitterly making him glare at her hatefully.

"I'm out of here" Maki muttered as she went to the lighthouse.

"That's right! Just walk away you coward!" Silver snapped but was ignored completely.

Maki started to mad dash to the light house while ignoring challengers along the way until she met a weeping young woman holding a yellow Pokémon by the neck.

"Don't worry Amphy you'll be okay" Jasmine said feeling miserable. Maki stared at her feeling bitter and sad for the Gym leader.

"_Seas may me carry across the shores_

_But I shall always float above the waves_

_For I am the Sea Mistress and Guardian of the Sea and Air"_ Jasmine and Amphy turned the sound of the voice and gasped in shock.

"Alia?! But how?" Jasmine asked feeling relief and joy as she looked at Maki.

"My name is not Alia, it's Maki Miss, I couldn't help but notice you needing help with medicine" Jasmine's smile disappeared instantly as she felt disappointed it wasn't Alia.

"I need someone to go to Cianwood City since I can't leave Amphy on his own" Jasmine explained feeling tired and weak.

"I'll get it, stay strong" Maki grinned which made Jasmine look at her with hope and happiness.

"Thank you. safe trip the seas are dangerous at night" Jasmine said sternly causing Maki to smirk.

"Don't worry I'll be just fine" Maki said before leaving with Cynda so t they could go to the elevator.

"I'll need Feral, stay safe until I say it's okay" Maki said before going out.

"(Don't worry, brrr I hate the cold wet water)" Cynda said grudgingly as she followed.

Maki went past the docks to see a good area she could allow Feral to swim in. After returning Cynda she released Feral who looked at her with an expectant look.

"We're going to Cianwood City and I need your help please?" Maki asked. Feral nodded before going on all fours so Maki could climb on. As soon as she was secure Feral shot into the water then swam as fast as he could.

"We need to get some medicine for a sick Pokémon, don't overdo it okay?" Maki asked Feral who nodded, at the same time he grinned at how caring she was to Pokémon that weren't hers.

Feral swam past an Island to without making her fall off however before he could show off more he heard a rumble in the sky. This made Maki look up and yelp in shock.

"Oh no not rain! Why now?" Maki asked feeling annoyed at her bonding time with Feral had to be cut short. She spotted at the corner of her eye making her freeze.

"Feral there's a Tentacruel near us, don't bother it and it'll leave us alone" Maki said but her voice didn't do well to mask her worry. They sighed with relief as Tentacruel left them alone allowing them access. However to their dismay thunder clapped in the sky before summoning a heavy downpour of rain which soaked Maki to the bone leaving her to shiver violently.

"W-Well w-w-were a-a-almossst t-t-there" Maki teeth chattered while she hugged the cold skin reptile for warmth only to find none. By the time they arrived Feral was completely exhausted and Maki had fallen off onto the beach shivering. She took out Feral's ball with a shaky hand and returned him. Next she reached for Cynda's ball shakily but lost the strength to do so and began to close her eyes due to her body lulling her into sleep.

"_I'll just rest here_" Maki said in a tired voice. Unknowns to her a pair of footsteps were rushing towards her. She started to blackout the moment someone called her name.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" asked a male, his voice was laced with worry catching Maki's attention as she started to hear things once again.

"She's recovered from her fever so she'll be awake soon. It looks like she's awake now" a woman's voice which was identified as Nurse Joy but the boy was unknown. As soon as Maki opened her eyes she then let out a cry of pain as soon as she saw light causing her to shut her eyes to get rid of the light that had just given her a headache.

"Easy now you've just recovered from a fever" Nurse Joy said in a tender voice.

"Med...icne... li..ght...hou...se...Jas...mine" Maki tried to force herself to talk but kept coughing due to her dry throat.

"Hold on darling, here's some water" the Nurse placed the cup near Maki so when she opened her mouth she was able to drink properly. Maki smiled lightly then opened her eyes weakly to see blurry people.

"Thank you" Maki said in a grateful voice. Nurse joy smiled at the progress that was being made.

"Now can you explain why you turned up all tired and ill? You Feraligatr was really tired from that long swim" Nurse Joy asked with a worried look. Maki blinked slightly as she tried to get rid of the blurry images but failed.

"Lighthouse Pokémon is in serious trouble and needs medicine now or it'll die. It has only four weeks before it dies" Maki said looking desperate and tired. Nurse Joy clicked her tongue then let out a smile.

"I know a man who owns a pharmacy here, I'll ask him to give you the medicine but you'll have to stay here to recover" Nurse Joy said sternly. However Maki wasn't having it.

"No he needs the medicine now! Don't you have someone who has a Pokémon that can teleport?" Maki pleaded now feeling hopelessness. The light skinned boy who she noticed had black hair which was up to his shoulders, he had black eyes which she assumed were contacts, he wore a dark blue jacket which was up to his waist, dark blue trousers and black boots.

"I have a Pokémon who can teleport it's no problem but I'll be back, so stay in bed" the boy said in a Suave voice making Maki eye him oddly.

"_He looks familiar! But where? And I know that voice anywhere but that can't be right after all, why would Silver change his appearance?_" she asked mentally making him chuckle catching her attention.

"Did you just read my mind?" she squeaked before she started coughing from the strain. He chuckled before he bent over to peck her cheek. Immediately she started blushing red making her glare at him.

"The name is Shade and don't worry princess, your secrets are safe with me" he said in her ear, he started to laugh before going to the door. Maki's eyes widened in shock but wasn't able to respond. Nurse Joy chuckled at her.

"He was by your bed side for a whole week. If I didn't know any better I'd say you have an admirer" the nurse said with a smile. However Maki was not pleased.

"I already have one fool stalking me now I have another!" Maki muttered darkly.

"They must really like you to do something like that" Nurse Joy said with a wink while Maki just glared at her.

"No the first one disrespects everything I believe in, trust me this one may seem nice but underneath he's just the same" Maki muttered.

"Oh that's cold princess! To think I was going to do this free of charge" Shade said as he leaned at the side of the door. Maki huffed.

"no doubt you didn't bother getting the medicine!" she snapped before coughing. Shade just sighed before approaching Maki.

"It's already been delivered" he winked before pecking her cheek however before he could pull back she punched him from under his chin leaving him to cry out in pain.

"I'm not a touchy feely person to people I don't know or like" Maki growled, to her shock he just smiled at her.

"I'll leave her in your capable hands" Nurse Joy said with a cheerful smile. Maki stared at the retreating nurse with horror.

"Traitor" Maki muttered under her breath, Shade smiled at her.

"My apologies but know that I'll be taking care of you until you get better" he said before placing a glass of water to her lips. She eyed the glass as if it was evil making him laugh. "That also means no linking your bonds to your Pokémon including your Espeon" he whispered making her choke on her water. he rubbed her back to calm her coughing down.

"Please tell me your joking! I don't allow Morty to look after me!" Maki yelped as he inched closer showing her his grin.

"Oh I know all about that" he chuckled before retreating so he could sit back on his seat.

"And you still want to look after me?" Maki asked. Shade shrugged but kept smiling in a carefree manner.

"Who wouldn't?" he asked in a sly manner.

* * *

**Now I wonder what will happen next? I wasn't sure about the cave in scene but the main question is: Who is this new arrival and what does he want? **

**Ps The rating will not go up due to violence or anything else related to M.**

** I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Sapphire out :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Storms and Rage

**_Sapphiet here with another chapter: I don't own nothing except- ooh cool a cat fish! *chases after it*_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6 Storms and Rage_**

"Good news you can go but you'll have to take it easy" Nurse Joy said as she handed Maki her papers for release.

"Thanks" Maki said feeling glum knowing that Shade was behind her, he stared at her with a grin on his face. "can you stop staring it's creeping me out Shade! I told you I'm renting a room here and I am NOT staying with you" Maki said coldly. Shade just laughed at her with a carefree grin making her face turn pink.

"Come on Maki I'm not going to do anything I promise, I would never take advantage of a sick girl at least" Shade said calmly. She gave him a sour look knowing what he was talking about.

"Pervert" she muttered making Nurse Joy and Shade chuckle at her childish behavior. Nurse Joy handed her a key which had the number 136 on it.

"At least let me check on you during meal times to make sure you're still okay" Shade asked after sighing due to feeling irritated. Maki eyed him for a minute.

"No" Maki said bluntly before going to her room. Shade watched her go then turned to Nurse Joy who had a key saying 136 in her hand.

"Just a precaution, you can check during meals says her guardian but no funny stuff" Nurse Joy said with a warm smile. Shade smiled back then took the key.

"Alder may be a pervert with women but he does care about her, his family and his Pokémon. I'll thank him later" Shade said before leaving to the area he was staying at.

"Hmm don't I know it" Nurse Joy muttered grudgingly as she started to remember the story her distant cousin had told her about.

* * *

Cynda sat on the side of the bed glaring at a guilty Maki and Feral who sat opposite her.

"(Well I hope you're both happy! Mika here had to deal with Pneumonia and fever! Then YOU! you didn't look for shelter so you could not only stay out of the rain but you would of been able t recuperate so by the time you arrived here you had not energy to get to the Pokémon center!)" Cynda roared with an angrily. This made the duo dip their heads in shame.

"(Sorry)" Feral and Maki murmured lowly. Beside Cynda was Cubone who leered at them making them flinch slightly. Meanwhile Eva and Alia sat next to each other on Maki's bed watching the event unfold.

"(You two are so reckless that it's unbelievable! Honestly you were so lucky that guy found you on time Maki)" Cubone snapped while moving his club up and down in anger.

"(Sorry)" Feral and Maki murmured again. They heard the keyhole rattle from due to the sound of keys making them stare at each other then at the door.

"(Did you lose your key already?!)" Cynda asked now looking angrier than she was before.

"I did no such thing it's in my pocket here!" Maki fished out the key from her white dress pocket. The door clicked signalling it was about to be open.

"Only me" Shade said as he poked his head inside so they could see him. The group let out a sigh of relief as they sat down.

"Get out! Your breaking an entry!" Maki yelled now looking cross. Her hands were at her sides but were clenched in anger.

"Don't be like that I got you something to eat so can I come in since it looks like you are all eating air just by staring?" Shade asked.

"(Do that and they'll redirect their anger on you)" Eva said as she gestured to Maki and Feral who had their eyes locked on to Shade as they gave him the evil eye.

"(Why is he here again?)" Feral asked in a grumpy voice.

"Beats me he's just a waiter" Maki muttered as she stood up to go to her bag.

"A waiter?" asked Shade while smiling at her before setting the tray of food down so her Pokémon could get their share. Maki just eyed him with her head looking at him from the side.

"Why do you smile and laugh like that? It's creepy" she asked while rooting through her bag. Shade just shrugged at her question.

"Why not? It's good to smile" he replied.

"Yeah but doing it constantly can hurt the muscles in your mouth genius" she muttered. "Ah hah got it!" Maki said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"What is-? A cereal really?" Shade frowned at her findings as he then looked inside her bag to find some tins of Pokémon food and some cereal bars in the food side of the bag.

"Hey lay off they're good enough besides don't knock it until you try it!" she snapped as she shoved the cereal bar near his face. He eyed it gingerly before taking it so he could have a bite at it.

"You know I'm surprised that your bag isn't wet still" Shade commented while opening the wrapper, after he opened the wrapper he took a bite and blinked at it.

"It's good" he mumbled. Maki chuckled at his surprised tone, Shade eyed it before taking another bite.

"Told you so! Also since I always go surfing in situations like before I know that it's always good to have a waterproof bag where ever you go so you don't have accidents" Maki replied as she took out a knee high white dress from her bag and a pair of brown shorts that went up to her lower knees. Shade watched her rooting though her bag until she noticed.

"What? I've been stuck wearing this and the hospital gown for a while get out or let me be" she said before going towards the bathroom.

"I didn't say anything I just wanted to know why you were still rooting through your bag like a Zigzagoon" Shade said with a small smile however Maki just leered.

"Out!" she said coldly before going inside the bathroom.

* * *

Shade stood outside the apartment room in the Pokémon center with a glum expression. He checked the time to see that 10 minutes had past.

"I'm sorry! Please let me in-!" Shade's jaw nearly dropped as soon as he saw Maki go out the room wearing a brown jacket over her white dress, she had brown boots on and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Eyes and tongue in please I'm going to see Chuck" she said with a sigh as she went past him.

"Didn't I say no battles" Shade asked sternly as he followed her.

"No you said no Psychic battles, it doesn't mean I can't use Alia, Feral, Cubone, Cynda or Belle" Maki said with a growl.

"Who's Belle?" Shade asked with a smile before Maki pointed to a butterfly Pokémon that had landed on her head. Belle's beady eyes watched him carefully but didn't say a word however Shade let out a loud whistle showing he was impressed.

"That's one beautiful Beautifly" Shade commented making Belle blush.

"Stop trying to flirt it's annoying" Maki muttered as she walked out of the center towards Chuck's Gym.

"So out of curiosity who will be the trump card of this small group?" Shade asked in a curious voice.

"You talk too much can't you just listen to the waves and be quiet please?" Maki asked coldly until she stopped to look at to the cave area. Shade stopped after noticing she stopped suddenly.

"Why did you stop?" Shade asked as he looked at her direction.

"It's here!" Maki started to run towards the cave area where she spotted a house and a mini hill.

"What's here?" Shade asked as he tried to follow behind her. His eyes widened at the site of a Pokémon watching them.

"Suicune are you okay?" Maki asked as she went to pat Suicune's cheek then stroked it softly. Suicune nodded as it let out a soft growl. Maki smiled at it before pecking it.

"I'm alright just had a bad encounter with the storm, it wasn't natural was it?" Maki asked, she frowned as Suicune nodded in reply.

"(Lugia saw the storm and tried to calm it down, it took a while but by the time you were on shore Lugia couldn't do anything. We're sorry for what happened)" Suicune said softly. Maki just smiled at Suicune.

"It's alright my friend I know, I know it was not your fault tell Lugia that when you see her and tell her son I said hi okay?" Suicune let out a chuckle before nuzzling Maki who now giggled.

"(You're not the same little girl who grew up in Lavender Town, no your stronger but don't lose sight of what's important)" Suicune said in a motherly tone.

"Got it!" Maki grinned making Suicune and Shade smile. Suicune took note of Shade.

"(as for you young man!)" Suicune started while glaring at him. Shade's eyes stayed the same which revealed no fear but confidence making Suicune nod now feeling satisfied.

"(I'll leave her in your hands)" Suicune said, Maki let out a cry of protest.

"WHAT?!" Maki yelled in shock.

"I promise to look after her" Shade said calmly making Suicune smile slightly.

"(You had better or Ho-oh will be very upset with you, I've informed Ho-oh about you and he's intrigued at your selfless acts. He'll wait to see you once you've attained the Rainbow wing and the Clear bell. As for you Maki do you still have the wing?)" Suicune asked. Maki nodded and fished out a locket which had a 13 pointed star which had a white wing one the left side of the star and a black wing on the right side of the star. She laid the locket flat on her palm then pressed the side to open the locket to reveal a Silver wing. Shade's eyes widened in shock as he saw it sparkle signalling Lugia was nearby. Maki looked to the side with Suicune to see something shoot out the water, at the same time Maki closed the locket to prevent it from being damaged.

"Laaa!" came the sound of a Pokémon that latched onto Maki's waist. Suicune and Shade's eyes widened in shock of as a baby silvery white furred Pokémon which had a beak-like ridged mouth cooed at a smiling Maki.

"Hello lil Silver it's been a long time" Maki grinned as she stroked the Pokémon's smooth back.

"_Silver?_" Shade thought as he watched the baby Pokémon converse with Maki.

"(I was bored until mama told me you got sick! I'm glad you're okay)" Silver cooed with glee as he bounced.

"Still trying to fly?" Maki asked playfully before tickling the playful Pokémon.

"I don't believe it... an actual Lugia up close" Shade commented as he tried to go close to them. Silver sensed him coming and looked at him in fear.

"I won't hurt you I promise" Shade said now showing Silver a warm smile. Silver turned to Maki and Suicune who nodded. Silver nodded then bounced towards Silver who stopped moving so he could sniff out Shade who remained calm.

"(He smells of Cherry berries and Aspear berries!)" Silver commented making Shade laugh lightly.

"Thank you for the complement" Shade said as he stroked the side of Silver's beak. Silver let out a coo signalling he liked it.

"(Are you going to challenge the Gym?)" Suicune asked catching Silver's attention.

"Yeah I'm using Belle here" Maki said as she pointed to Belle who was on her head once again.

"(Can I challenge them too? Mama says no but I know I can do it so please? Please? Pretty please with coral on top?)" Silver pleaded with beady eyes that made Maki melt.

"Alright fine but if you get one scratch your mother will kill me!" Maki warned playfully.

"(YAAY THANK YOU!)" Silver cried with glee. Suicune looked at Maki with worry.

"He knows Gust and Extrasensory. Trust me he's been preparing for a battle for some time now" Maki said making Suicune nod.

"(I trust you)" Suicune said before looking behind Shade.

"(I have to go, my stalker is here)" Suicune said grudgingly making Maki laugh at the way Suicune described Eusine.

"He's going to battle me right?" Maki asked knowing what Suicune would say: yes.

"(Safe trip and don't overexert yourself)" Suicune said before jumping elegantly to the water.

"Byee~!)" Silver waved with glee as he watched Suicune go with a smile on its face as it faced above the water.

"_Seas may me carry across the shores_

_But I shall always float above the waves._

_For I am the Sea Mistress and Guardian of the Sea and the Air" _Maki sang softly, the sea roared softly while the wind blew gently as it moved in sync with her song.

By the time Eusine arrived in time to hear her sing, he paused to see her singing peacefully while watching Suicune race across the water.

Maki turned to face the source of the clapping to see Eusine smile.

"I see your better already. I'll tell Morty your okay" Eusine said as he went to stand beside her. "Suicune is beautiful no? Like my father I'm fascinated by the grace and beauty of how it moves. That's why I dedicated my life to catching it, so I can understand it" Eusine said in a soft tone. Maki looked at him then at where Suicune once was.

"Even when I caught Suicune I allowed it to be free, it doesn't need to be caged to be understood, like the Pokédex says it's the North wind Pokémon. No one can watch the wind and contain it or it'll be like caging a bird without giving it reason to like or to fly freely. I love my friends that's why I allow freedom for them to make their choices" Maki explained as she closed her eyes so she could hear the sea properly.

"What about you princess? After all it's not fair for you if you don't think about yourself at all. Your Pokémon understand that's why they stay with you" Shade replied as he went towards them with Silver following him.

"Yes but what about people? Should I cage them to? No Shade people and Pokémon deserve to live in harmony and mutual respect" Maki replied as she began to feel at peace with the wind and sea.

"But what if some don't want to be free all the time?" Shade asked making them stare at his eyes which showed how serious he was.

"I won't force them, they can do what they want as long as it doesn't upset people" Maki replied softly. Shade nodded while staying quiet, Eusine however was suspicious of the newcomer.

"Shade is it? Can I ask who you are and what are you doing here with Maki?" Eusine asked while staring at him, this made Maki look at him from the side of her eye with suspicion as well.

"Well my name is Shade and I am a trainer who was asked by someone named Alder to help look after Maki who I found at the side of the beach" Shade replied with a sly smile which made Maki blush lightly causing her to turn her head to avoid him looking at her face.

"Figures he'd be informed of this but why you? I've never seen you in my life and nor has Sensei" Maki asked with her head still not looking at him.

"Don't you trust me Maki? I may not know you very well but I can see we have a common goal and that is to be the champion" Shade said with a smile. Maki flinched which was noted by them.

"I only want to challenge the league then I'm going... my friends made me go saying that I need to travel and I'm just granting their request... I have to ask myself why? There's nothing for me here" Maki replied making Shade frown.

"Well things do happen for a reason maybe it's because they know that you love battling with your Pokémon" Shade asked. Maki turned to look at him in the eyes.

"After here I'm going to check out Unova... this region is a stepping stone for what I want to discover" Maki said feeling a rush of adrenaline. Eusine looked at her determined face with a neutral expression.

"And what's that?" Shade asked, Maki's eyes blazed with a little anger which made her eyes turn white on the left and black on the right shocking them.

"I want to know who put Team Rocket up to going to Lavender Town and almost destroying everything I held dear. But first I want to catch the worm that killed my aunt's sister and my guess is that the worm is using Team Rocket as a cover. The question I want to know is why?" Maki snapped before running towards the Gym.

"Maki wait!" Eusine asked before turning to a stunned Shade.

"She may not admit it but she trusts you, take care of her" Eusine said before running after her. Shade nodded then turned to a worried Silver.

"Let's go before she does any damage" Shade said, Silver nodded meaning he was ready.

* * *

Maki opened the doors to the gym to see Chuck meditating under the gushing water. She chuckled while her eyes turned back to normal signalling she was calm. She approached Chuck before letting out Alia and Eva who watched her with curiosity.

"Can you turn the clogs off? He can't hear us" Maki said over the rush of water. Eva and Alia nodded before their eyes turned blue. They began to hear the clogs that kept the water going were turned which made the water stop from the pipes. Chuck let out a roar as he stood up to see his challenger.

"Hello there young lady are you here for a battle?" Chuck asked with a smile. Maki grinned at his enthusiastic behaviour.

"You bet!" Maki replied with vigor. This made Chuck punch his chest with pride.

"That's the spirit! Go Primeape!" Chuck released his monkey Pokémon which had boxing gloves for hands.

"Belle do you want a go?" Maki asked. Belle nodded from Maki's head then fluttered to the battle field in a graceful manner. Shade and Silver rushed in to see the battle had already started.

"Well she's fine now that's a relief" Shade said with a sigh as he release whatever air he held. Silver chirped as he waddled next to Maki who petted him.

"That's a smart looking Lugia, is it a baby?" Chuck asked as he watched Silver go shy.

"He's 7 years old he's a youngling but he wants to fight" Maki said with a smile. "Belle use Psychic!"

Belle's eyes began to glow and sent Primeape into the air making it thrash around in panic.

"Don't let it bother you Primeape and use thrash to get out" Chuck said with determination.

"Use gust to finish it off!" Maki ordered the moment Primeape broke free of Belle's hold. Belle's wings moved so quickly that it created a powerful gust knocking Primeape off its feet.

"Now Aerial Ace!" Maki cried with a smile on her face. Belle let out a battle cry as soon as she charged to knock Primeape to the ground. Primeape let out a weak cry signalling its defeat.

"Good work Primeape now Poliwrath it's your turn" Chuck sent Poliwrath in to the battle field after returning his Primeape.

"Belle that was good now get some rest" Belle nodded before flying to Maki's head so it could rest. Maki turned to Silver who nodded feeling confident.

"Silver, let's go with Extrasensory!" Maki said feeling Silver's determination soak into her.

"Use surf to block it" Chuck said making Maki grin.

"Block the water using Extrasensory then send it back using gust" Maki said with a smile. Silver had a glint in his eye and nodded. His eyes began to glow and the water stopped, he pushed it back then jumped high into the air and flapped his wings so violently that it created a huge gust. Poliwrath tried to hold his ground but the water didn't help leading him to fall backwards. He slammed against the stone wall and slumped. Everyone in the room except Silver who was looking pleased with himself looked at Silver in shock.

"Silver what have you been doing?!" Maki gasped feeling mixed emotions, while Chuck looked at his Poliwrath with shock and worry. Silver looked at her with sadness and horror.

"(Was that bad? Did I do something wrong?)" He asked now feeling the urge to cry. To his shock Maki hugged him making him flinch.

"Oh my gosh Silver that was amazing! I'm so proud of you" Maki held Silver tightly who was now beaming with pride, his tears now forgotten as he hugged her tightly as well. He placed his head was on her shoulder since they were the same height.

"I must say that was a powerful gust from a young Pokémon. This one will go far that's for sure and to prove it here's the Storm Badge" Chuck beamed while Poliwrath smiled as he gave the young Pokémon a pat on the shoulder.

"(Well done sport I have no regrets)" Poliwrath said with a grin. Silver nodded with delight and cooed.

"That was a good battle" Shade said as he made his presence known. Maki stopped slightly now feeling her cheeks go pink.

"T-Thanks" Maki said bluntly.

"Well now you can fight Pryce right?" Chuck asked.

"I have to battle Jasmine now her Pokémon is better again" Maki said with a slight smile, Chuck nodded.

"Good luck with her defensive Pokémon" Chuck said as he waved good bye.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now?" Shade asked as Maki went to heal her Pokémon.

"Go have a sleep then travel back to Olivine City" Maki replied casually. Shade pursed his lip as he watched her.

"Why not have some fun?" Shade asked as Nurse Joy handed Maki her healed Pokémon back. Maki eyed him oddly.

"Fun? Like what?" Maki asked as pocked her Pokémon were now sleeping in their balls.

"(Swimming!)" Silver chirped, Maki sighed.

"I don't have anything to wear for swimming Silver, I wasn't planning to get anything since it's cold outside" Maki said weakly making Silver pout.

"(No fair! Why don't you like the cold? You did before)" Silver asked.

"That's because I was young and I was trying to help you swim" Maki replied as she raised her brow.

"(That was 7 years ago! You only came for a week before saying to mama that you were retiring!)" Silver whined as he flapped his arms.

"That... that was to see everyone but nothing happened okay. I just saw Lance and Clair then you two. That was it" Maki said feeling a migraine coming along.

"What made you come back?" Shade asked now looking curious. Maki paused as she felt bitter memories surface.

"I was looking for someone, Lance and Clair said that the person left, so after I saw Silver and Lugia I went to work full time. Can we not talk about this?" Maki asked now feeling glum. Shade nodded before pushing her out the center.

"Oi! I'm going!" Maki snapped feeling annoyed that she was being pushed. She looked at a boy who was in his house looking glum.

"Hey kid what's wrong" Maki asked now running towards the boy making Shade fall flat on his face.

"Well that's got her out" Shade muttered at he got up. His eyes widened at the boy who was upset.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"I'm a trainer is there something wrong?" Maki asked with a sad expression that matched the young boy's mood.

"Some red haired trainer stole my Sneasel two days ago... I'm worried he may steal my Shuckle" the boys said with tears in his eyes. Shade froze as he saw Maki become angry.

"Okay that's it! First Totodile now he's stealing from a child that's it! He's dead!" Maki snapped feeling rage. "when I get my hands on him he's going to give you back what he stole even if I have to drag him by the ankle he's giving it back" Maki said as he looked at the boy who looked back at her with hope in his eyes.

"Thank you miss I don't know what to say" the boy said with a weak smile.

"Stay strong and I'll do the rest" Maki said before turning to face a scared Shade.

"Shade! We are catching a thief! You coming or what?" she snapped now looking agitated while the young boy and Silver smiled at her determined expression.

"_Man this girl is scary when she's mad! Remind me not to get her this mad ever_" Shade thought, Maki raised a brow at what he had just said mentally.

"You'll do well to remember that! Now you coming or what?" Maki snapped again with her arms now folded to her chest.

"I think he went to the new Safari Zone" the little boy said as he pointed to the cave.

"Right thanks for that" Maki said. She started to run towards the cave making Shade snap out of his daze.

"Wait up!" he yelled as he dashed after her.

* * *

As soon as they entered the area where the Safari Zone was Maki and Silver began to look for clues while Shade just blinked at her determined expression.

"If he just committed the crime two days ago there's no way that he'll come back here again" Shade said as he followed Maki. Maki exasperated in defeat then slumped in anger.

"Man I hate that guy! He steals, he insults people and Pokémon, then he acts nice just to get under the skin what is up with this guy?! I give up" Maki cried out in frustration making some look at her before going about their business. Shade stood still for a few minutes before sitting down next to her.

"Maki, there are some things that not even I know or even understand. The best thing is to stick to what you know alright?" Shade said with a warm smile making Maki sigh before she placed her chin on her knee.

"Now since we are here, why not check out the Safari Zone?" Shade grinned at her confused expression.

"I don't need any more Pokémon I'm fine with my team... is that a Mareep?" she asked then stood up to rush over to where it was.

"Wait up!" Shade called as he rushed over to see a Mareep tangled in barb wire making him feel sick as some of it was cutting into its wool and skin.

"Don't worry Mareep we'll get you out of here okay just stay calm alright? That's a good Mareep" Maki said in a soothing tone as she gave Mareep an Oran berry. Mareep bleated now feeling happy but in pain. Maki looked at the wire that was tangled and fingered them so she could find what connected to what. She took out a ball and released Cubone who yelped in shock at Mareep.

"Can you use the end of your bone to cut it?" Maki asked Cubone. Cubone nodded sharply as he began to hack the wire that Maki pointed to that were safe. In the end Mareep was on her lap taking a rest from all the pain and the struggling that had wore it out.

"That's a good girl, just rest now" Maki said with a soft smile, she saw Shade pass her a Sitrus which she took with a grateful look before passing it to Mareep who began to eat it.

"I wonder why it was caught in the wire like that" Shade asked as he watched Mareep was now asleep.

"She was separated by her mum who had a trainer. The trainer said Mareep was weak and dumped it in the Safari Zone. She must have tried to crawl out but got tangled, how cold" Maki said bluntly before picking up the sleeping Mareep.

"You read her mind?" Shade asked as he helped Maki carry Mareep.

"Her mind was screaming it out when she tried to get out, she kept crying for her mother but her mother wouldn't because of her trainer" Maki explained as they handed the injured Mareep to Nurse Joy who began treating Mareep.

"You seem to dislike some trainers" Shade noted.

"Well my aunt and I looked after sick and injured Pokémon, their answers are usually the same. Some ran away, some were abandoned by trainers or parents in the wild or a Pokémon Poacher tried to catch them" Shade nodded as he looked at Mareep that was being treated behind the glass room.

"I was on a journey to find someone but my friend vanished without a trace. I was hoping once I become champion to use every resource a Champion is able to have to find my friend but I'm starting to think my friend doesn't want to be found" Shade said with a worn out look. Maki looked at him with shock and sadness.

"I had a friend I wanted to say good bye to but he never showed up, after returning from Sinnoh and Hoenn I went to find him but my friends Lance and Clair said that he wanted nothing to do with me" Maki said feeling tears in her eyes making Shade look at her in shock.

"He said that it was best I never existed, that I was a coward but I can't help being it! Being the Champion I had an obligation to help out Steven, Wallace and Cynthia who were dealing with a lot on their plates. What kind of person would I be if I just allowed those organisations to get out of hand?" Maki cried as she looked at him. His heart broke at the site of her looking vulnerable. Shade sighed before embracing her into a hug so she could let her emotions out.

"This friend of yours if a jerk, he's a fool for doubting you like that" Shade said bitterly. His eyes widened at an idea.

"How about I give you my number so when we do part we can talk about anything we want" Shade asked with a grin, Maki looked up at him with mixed emotions then nodded.

"...I'd like that" she said meekly as she rolled up her right sleeve to show her Xtransceiver.

After registering their numbers Nurse Joy came out with a smile on her face.

"Good news Mareep is as good as new" she said. Immediately Mareep went out the room, she looked round till she saw Maki and rushed to meet her.

"(Thank you Miss! Can I be in your team please?)" Mareep pleaded with a wide smile. Maki grinned.

"Sure why not? But then how am I suppose to- got it!" Maki said with a wide smile.

"Got what?" Shade asked while he and Mareep looked at her pressing numbers. They heard a beep and a voice.

"Hello?" asked a males voice.

"Lance it's me I have a favour to ask" Maki said as she leaned the Xtransceiver towards her.

"Hi Maki I didn't know you were here! How are things and what is wrong?" Lance asked with a worried tone.

"I'm okay listen I've 6 Pokémon already but is it okay since I was the champion of Johto and Kanto that I can carry more than 6 but I won't use more than 6 in battle however they'll just be substitutes?" Maki asked as she eyed the words Audio only.

"Yeah sure don't worry I knew you would do that so I asked them to bend the rules slightly. How many badges do you have?" Lance asked sounding happy.

"5" Maki replied with a grin.

"That's great! Oh I heard from Jasmine you had someone help you deliver the medicine to her. She says thanks and wants to battle you when you are ready" Lance said. Maki eyed Shade who smirked at her glare.

"Okay, I'll see her tomorrow, so how's Clair?"

"Clair's okay, we went to party and ended up drunk which got us into trouble with the elders for drinking" Lance said in an embarrassed tone.

"Bad boy! You should be setting an example with Clair!" Maki scolded playfully making Shade and Lance laugh.

"You sound like them! Oh I've to go there's a problem at the Lake of Rage some kind of transmitter is forcing the Pokémon to evolve" Lance said angrily.

"Again?! Team Rocket is really starting to get on my nerves!" Maki snapped. "I'll see Jasmine now and get to the lake asap! Don't worry" Maki said as she felt as if her day had just been ruined.

"Don't rush on my account but I'll see you tomorrow okay? Bye" Lance said before handing up. Maki then stood up to look at Mareep.

"Do you want to help me stop some bad guys?" Maki asked with a smile. Mareep nodded.

"(You bet!)" Mareep said with determination. Maki fished out a Poké ball and allowed Mareep to touch it which sent Mareep inside the ball.

"Her name is now Amphya, I'll have to ask Feral to swim me back" Maki said before turning to leave.

"Hold it!" Shade said with a glare making Maki freeze.

"You are not going to swim back it's too dangerous!" Shade said sternly, Maki looked at him weakly.

"Then how am I suppose to get to Olivine City then?" Maki asked. Shade took out a ball from his pocket and released a Pokémon.

"Alakazam? Are you sure it can handle it?" Maki asked which made Alakazam scoff.

"He will, he's done this loads of times" Shade chuckled at his Pokémon's behaviour.

"Silver you need to go to your mum I think she's getting worried now" Maki said to a sad Silver.

"(Alright! But next time I want to join the team!)" Silver as he smiled at Maki who nodded.

"Get strong and it'll be okay" Maki said a warm smile.

* * *

After sending Silver back to his mum's cave, the duo arrived in Olivine City to confront Jasmine for the badge. As soon as Shade returned his Alakazam he watched Maki rush in with weary eyes.

"she needs to stop rushing into things... she's pushing so hard just to stop organizations like Team Rocket and not once has anyone commented about it. Maybe I'm over thinking things" he said as he pushed his fringe back. He looked at the doors to the gym and sighed.

"_I just hope Jasmine's still not mad about my behaviour after I demanded her to battle me for a badge or that I rejected her... gah! What am I doing?_" he thought feeling a headache coming along, after taking a deep breath he entered the gym to see Cynda torching Jasmine's Steelix.

"Stay strong Steelix!" Jasmine called as she knew Steelix was trapped.

"Use Lava Plume!" Maki yelled with determination which got Cynda fired up. Cynda unleashed a powerful spray of fire which made the rock particles sparkle in the air. Steelix let out a cry before landing on the floor exhausted. Jasmine sighed before smiling at Maki and Cynda cheer while hugging the other.

"That was a good match here's the Mineral Badge" Jasmine said as she gave Maki the badge.

"Thank you Jasmine I'm sorry that I have to rush but there's an emergency at the Lake of Rage that I need to sort out... one of my friends is there and if I don't stop her she'll go on a rampage" Maki explained now feeling sad.

"Well don't just stand there go take care of her! Best be seeing you!" Jasmine cried as she waved with a smile on her face as Maki and Cynda rushed down towards the exit. Jasmine's smile faded when she saw Shade talking to Maki with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here Shade?" Jasmine asked bitterly which made them look at her. Shade looked at her wearily.

"Jasmine can't I just congratulate my friend who has just won?" Shade asked. Maki watched them but didn't say anything knowing it wasn't time to interfere.

"A friend? Shade don't make me laugh you heartless fool!" Jasmine snapped.

"Alright ladies you're gorgeous but please can we save this for another time! And you Jasmine he or she who angers you conquers you so cool it before you make your Steelix sad" Maki warned. Jasmine looked at Steelix who looked miserable, Jasmine nodded in agreement.

"You right sorry Steelix, you to Maki and Cynda. Get to the lake quickly" Jasmine said with a weak smile making Maki smile back. Shade released Alakazam from his ball and nodded in agreement.

"Let's go" Shade said as he lifted his hand for her to grab. Maki nodded and took his hand, before anyone knew it they disappeared.

* * *

Rain splashed unevenly at the lake making the water choppy and dangerous. There were roars that were so frightening that it scared everyone from the lake which could be heard between 5 minutes each time.

Maki and Shade arrived at the entrance only to cry out in shock from the rain.

"OH! This is worse than 8 years ago and the Pokémon are on a rampage!" Maki pointed to a Magikarp the just evolved into a Gyarados, it let out a huge roar of anger that made Maki shiver to the point she didn't feel the rain hitting her skin. Shade however was shocked to of even witnessed a young Pokémon evolve even though it wasn't ready to evolve, it made him angry beyond belief but kept himself in check as he noticed Maki shivering.

"What is causing it and where is it coming from?" Shade asked as they looked round to find nothing.

"Oh no my Gyarada!" Maki screamed as she rushed into the worst of the rain making Shade curse.

"Maki get back here it's too dangerous!" Shade yelled as he rushed after her. She released Feral who jumped into the water then stopped moving so she could climb on.

"Maki this is crazy! I'll deal with it" Shade yelled over the roars. Maki turned to face him with bitter tears mixing with the water.

"She's my friend and I can't let no one stop her except me, find Domonic he's nearby he's with a Donphan and slap him for letting her come here!" Maki yelled before allowing Feral to speed of towards an unusual Gyarados that was red. The Gyarados rampaged above the water creating powerful currents.

"Feral use water gun at her fin! I'll get her attention afterwards" Maki ordered as she kept her eyes on the Gyarados. Feral shot water at Gyarados who roared with anger then turned to face them.

"Gyarada calm down I'm here!" Maki called as she stood up so she could be seen. Gyarada leered at Maki then tossed her tail at Maki. Feral shot into the air with Maki who then jumped onto Gyarada's back. Gyarada let out a screech in anger and started to thrash around as she tried to get Maki off.

"_Rain drops and roses fly through the air._

_Sing and we dance through the ever sea wonder my precious friend_

_I laugh and I play with the wonder by your side _

_Let me in and I shall smile_

_No matter what happens _

_No matter how it begins _

_Or how it ends _

_I shall forever be your friend_" Maki sang loudly despite the fact Gyarada thrashed and sent her to the water, she kept singing knowing that it was working as the angry Pokémon began to calm down from the sound of Maki's bell like voice as she sang. The storm clouds began to vanish as soon as the raging Pokémon who heard her song began to calm down. Gyarada blinked in confusion as she began to wonder what she was doing in the lake. She felt someone stroking making her turn round and gasp as she saw a Maki smiling at her weakly.

"Hey Gyarada, I'm glad you're happy again" she said with tears in her eyes. Gyarada smiled back and closed her eyes as she allowed Maki to stroke her.

* * *

Shade let out a sigh of relief as he saw the Red Gyarados calm down.

"Thank goodness that's over" Domonic said with relief in his tone as Gyarada and Feral approached them slowly through the water.

"That was reckless" Shade commented as Maki slid of Gyarada. She fished out a plain ball and allowed Gyarada to enter it. The ball rocked for a bit before clicking.

"I agree Maki, you could of died" said a male approaching them. Maki grinned widely at the new arrival.

"Lance! You're here!" Maki cried with glee as she ran towards Lance so she could hug him.

"I arrived a little earlier thanks to Karen who says hello" Lance winked making Maki smile.

"Did you find the source of the disruption?" Maki asked, her smile dropped and stared at him with worry. Lance frowned and looked at the direction of Mahogany Town.

"Yeah... right in the shop will you help?" Lance asked Maki who nodded with determination.

"Wouldn't miss it! Domonic get to the Pokémon center and stay there I won't rest the city until we purge it of Team Rocket" Maki said. Domonic nodded.

"Thanks Maki, I'll see you soon" Domonic said then rushed to the Pokémon Center leaving Maki, Lance and Shade behind.

"I'll come with you" Shade said after Domonic vanished through the trees.

"We could use the hands" Lance offered while Maki nodded.

"I'm keen to see what this guy can do" Maki grinned as she smiled as Shade whose face went slightly pink.

"Okay princess but stay close" Shade winked making her sigh.

"Princess?" Lance asked now looking confused at what just happened.

* * *

"The entrance is here, I'll go first-"

"AAH! No no no! No! I've a better idea" Maki said with a grin as she sent out Feral, Cubone, Cynda Eva and Alia.

"Send out your Aerodactyl and you send something that could be classified as scary" Maki said. Lance and Shade looked at one another then shrugged before taking out Aerodactyl, Crobat and Gengar. Maki nodded in approval then went to the trio and whispered the plan. At first the three stared at her as if she was insane then looked at her other Pokémon that were out and nodded in agreement. As all 8 went into the base Maki, Shade and Lance waited outside.

"What did you tell them?" Lance asked as he eyed her with suspicion as she grinned darkly.

"Did you hear about Team Rocket's incident involving the Slowpoke Well? Well we're doing a reenactment but this time it's going to be graphic so wait for about-" Maki checked her Xtransceiver "20 minutes" Maki said with a sly grin.

Shade and Lance's eyes widened in horror as they remembered the news about demonic Pokémon attacking Rockets which placed them in prison hospital.

"That was you?!" Lance cried in shock.

"Nah that was Feral, Cynda and Cubone who did it on their own" Maki replied plainly while Shade let out a loud laugh which made Lance worry.

"Don't worry they'll attack the Rockets and let us know when it's okay right?" Shade asked.

* * *

Five minutes later

"AAAAAAH! NOT THESE THINGS AGAIN!" Yelled a grunt who let out a loud scream alerting the trio who were waiting outside for any news.

"WHO LET YOU IN HERE?!" yelled a second grunt.

"HOW DO THEY KNOW WE WERE HERE?!" Screamed another voice.

"ARE THEY BLOOD HOUNDS OR SOMETHING?!" screamed a third grunt.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE OTHER WISE WE'LL END UP JUST LIKE PROTON!" yelled the first one.

Suddenly the trio heard thunderous footsteps coming from the stairs. They moved to one side to see a total of 14 grunts running out of the hideout. Behind them was Gengar who laughed at their panicked expressions. Maki let out a laugh as she turned to see Lance and Shade frozen in shock at what they just witnessed.

"That wasn't normal" Lance said looking at Gengar with worry in his eyes.

"That was a little evil I give you that but on the bright side we removed most of them" Shade said with a smile as he recovered from what he saw. Gengar bobbed up and down signalling it was safe.

"Let's get going them" Maki before joining Shade and Gengar.

"Yeah... just give me a minute" Lance squeaked as he looked like his life flashed before him.

"Come on! Or your Pokémon might actually eat a grunt" she said making the shop men scream in shock.

"Don't let it eat us! We'll be good we promise!" said the men looking at them with terror.

* * *

Maki and Shade went to the area where the boss' room was located while Lance went looking for more information concerning the machine that was forcing the Pokémon to evolve rapidly.

"Well?" Maki asked with a grin. Shade sighed loudly but kept smiling.

"Alright! It was funny I admit" Shade said with a grin, Maki jumped with glee as she celebrated her victory over him.

"I should of known you would be here, you must really like Team Rocket" Silver's voice said from the stairs as he stared at them.

"What do you want Silver? Unless you're going to help then come on otherwise leave!" Maki snapped as she felt a headache coming along.

"Who is he?" Silver asked as he eyed Shade who just grinned.

"The name's Shade and you must be Silver the one who keeps stalking Maki here. If I didn't know any better I'd think you have a crush on her or something?" Shade asked with a tease. Silver's face turned red.

"D-Don't be ridiculous" Silver snapped as he stared at Maki who eyed him oddly.

"Then I guess this won't bother you then" Shade said as he pulled Maki to him and pecked her check making her blush. Shade looked to see Silver's eyes burn with anger.

"That is sick, I've no time for weak fools" Silver growled as he went back up the stairs. Shade let out a laugh while Maki was stunned from what he did.

"Why did you do that?" Maki asked as she looked at him feeling hurt that he used her.

"I was just proving that he does otherwise he wouldn't of taken off like that. Secondly he's a fool to upset you" Shade said with an earnest smile making her blush more.

"What does that mean? What are you up to?" Maki asked as she took a step back making him sigh.

"Well what does it mean when someone kisses someone?" Shade asked with a light smile.

"You don't even know me so why?" she asked. He hummed a bit before stroking her cheek.

"I know enough and I won't leave you I promise" Shade said. Maki's eyes began to water from his words as her floodgates open.

"You'll say that now and then you'll leave I know it" Maki said between breaths as she started to cry. Shade smiled at her and pulled her close so she could hug him tightly.

"I won't even if I'm not with you all the time I'll still be with you like a shadow remember that. And you still have my number so don't forget" Shade grinned as he handed her a tissue.

"Dry those tears and lets beat this guy" Shade said with determination in his eyes. She nodded while wiping her tears.

"Ready" Maki grinned at him now feeling more confident. They opened the door with the passwords and entered. Maki froze at the clothes causing Shade to stop and stare.

"Who are you?" Shade asked trying to hide his nerves.

"Fufufu! I am Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket- oh no what are they doing there?!" "Giovanni" asked looking at Feral, Cubone and Cynda with fear in his eyes.

"You're not Giovanni faker! Giovanni has a deeper voice" Maki snapped then grinned at her team who looked like they wanted a piece of the faker.

"Petrel is it? You have two choices. Help us open the door to the Generator or else-" Shade asked now looking more angry than Cubone. Petrel's face began to sweat in fear as he eyed Feral who was salivating with hunger.

"One" Shade started counting.

"Can't we talk about this?" Petrel cried as he moved backwards only to fall off of his chair. His hat fell off revealing pink hair

"Two" Maki started as she began to flex her fingers.

"Oh come on! This is unfair!" Petrel said as he felt trapped and knew he wouldn't be able to escape.

"Should have thought about that Petrel" Maki said with a cold smirk.

"Three!" Shade said loudly making Petrel whimper.

"I don't wanna!" Petrel cried loudly but froze as he saw Feral looking at him evilly.

"Four! Last chance Petrel" Maki warned as she looked at Murkrow then at him.

"I won't do it!" Petrel snapped as he started to sweat more. He cursed for wearing so many layers as he began to feel hot around the collar.

"Five!" Maki and Shade said at the same time. This made the three Pokémon charge at him with revenge in their eyes.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLL! GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVV AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Petrel screams echoed though out the hideout until Petrel's voice echoed though out the city making Silver freeze in shock at what he just heard.

"That man is crazy and so are the grunts" he muttered as he went to Pryce's gym after kicking down the antennae.

"What was that?" asked a red haired woman who was wearing white with the red R as a logo on her right side of her uniform.

"I don't know-GAH! THE DOOR OPENED!" yelled the grunt as they heard the doors hiss open. The woman pursed her lips in anger.

"Damn that Petrel!" the woman muttered as she tried to close the door but had no luck.

Petrel was whimpering as he was being dragged by Feral's hand that was on his ankle. Feral let out a dark chuckle as he dragged the bruised, burnt and cut Executive down the stairs to the generator room. Maki and Shade let out a laugh as they looked back to see Feral looking pleased with himself.

"That actually worked!" Shade said with a surprised smile. Maki grinned at his approval

"I figured since the well incident they would like another crack at Team Rocket" Maki replied as she saw the doors.

"Hail Giovanni! Hail Giovanni!" Petrel kept repeating the words over and over again as if he was a broken record.

"Not another step- what did you do to Petrel?!" yelled a woman as she and a grunt rushed to intercept them.

"We broke him right Maki? Maki?" Shade took note of Maki's face which was pale and angry as she looked at the woman who had just entered.

"You!" Maki yelled angrily causing the grunt and Shade to look at the woman who looked at Maki with a malicious smile.

"It's been a long time Maki or should I say Alia Skye" the woman said as she smirked as Maki's eyes that became dark and glistened with tears.

* * *

**Uh oh! what's going to happen now?**


	8. Chapter 8 Ice and Heart

**_Hi everyone. Big shout out to those who have Favorited and alerted this story! Thank you for doing that it gives me a massive confidence to know that you're interested in the story and I hope that I not let you down! ^W^_**

_**Rated** **T for violence and scenes of death. This is kind of a filler chapter invovling Maki's reason for hating Team Rocket. Also there's a sneak peak of who orchestrated the attack in Lavender Town and I hope you like it. Also has anyone figured out anything to do with Shade's personality. I'll give a Cyber cookie to anyone who can get it right! ^W^ **_

_**Sapphiet owns nothing but the OC Characters, a sketchbook and a Pencil called Bob! **_

* * *

**_Chapter 7 Ice and Heart_**

Shade started walking towards a bed which was being used by Maki who was sitting on the bed looking dead in the eyes. He sighed heavily then looked at the two cups of hot chocolate he had in his hands.

Feeling lost on what to say he just sat next to her.

"I have something for you to drink, it'll keep you warm" Shade said. Maki however was sat still and hadn't moved an inch since she went into the room. Shade closed his eyes feeling sad that he couldn't get her out of her mood.

"Do you want to talk about it? To get it out of your chest?" Shade asked as he placed the cups on the bed side table. He looked at her again to see her eyes had turned white making him feel sad.

"That woman killed your aunt didn't she?" Shade asked her softly so she could talk. To his dismay she didn't say or move at all. He nodded feeling that he need to give her space he stood up to leave the room.

"She killed my aunt's sister and led them to Lavender Town" Maki murmured. Shade turned round to look at her to see tears running down her cheeks. He smiled lightly then took out a ball. Out came a green dinosaur Pokémon with petals on its neck.

"Magu!" said the green Pokémon before it nuzzled Shade's cheek affectionately. Shade smiled weakly before petting the Pokémon.

"Easy boy, Meganium I want you to meet my friend Maki" Shade said as he showed Meganium to Maki who looked at it with no emotions. Meganium looked at her feeling shocked and saddened.

"Alia… my name is Alia... might as well get use to hearing it since you know my name" she said in a defeated tone. Shade sighed as he went to sit next to her, he moved her head so it was on his shoulder.

"You prefer Maki so I'll call you that from now on until you want me to" Shade smiled at her while Maki was still sad.

"Thank you... I'm tired" she said. Shade nodded and allowed her to lay on the bed.

"Get some rest Maki, you have the Gym Leader to defeat" Shade said with a grin before pecking her cheek however this time she didn't blush but she did smile slightly.

"Thanks dummy" Shade laughed at her cheeky words.

"Alright, gets some sleep" Shade said to her sternly before getting up.

"Wait" Shade stopped to look at her, she was still a mess but tried to look at him without crying her eyes out. "Please stay I don't want to be alone" Maki pleaded him with sad eyes. He nodded and went to lay next to her.

"It's alright you're safe now" Shade said as he stroked her head softly allowing her to fall asleep.

* * *

"What a surprise that she would turn up. But then again it's not surprise after all our boss did take away her aunt" the red haired woman said as she cackled with glee.

"Executive Ariana how does she know you?" asked a man wearing a white uniform like her.

"Let's just say Archer I know that she should have been dead the day she was born... to think our leader Giovanni failed to kill such a small roach" Ariana spat as she threw her glass to the floor.

"_That brat will ruin everything my boss has been working on for so long! She must not go back to Unova at all_ _otherwise she'll reveal everything if she hadn't told that boy already! That brat has to die by my hands but how to do it? I wonder..._" Ariana pondered as she began to think of ideas.

Archer looked at Ariana feeling sad and bitter.

"_Ever since our boss harassed you before he left you've become a shadow of who you are... I wish I could do something to help you" _he thought as he looked outside the window of the radio tower.

* * *

As morning approached Shade was woken up by the sun's rays making him groan.

"Ugh! Remind me why I didn't close the curtains" Shade said before looking at Maki only to find that she wasn't in bed. He sat up straight to see her bag was missing.

"Maki?" Shade asked as he got out of bed to hear nothing. His mind began racing with many questions until the door opened revealing Maki and Meganium who looked pleased with Maki. Maki on the other hand was holding a tray of food which was enough for 2 people.

"So he finally awakes Magu" Maki asked with a smirk as she handed him the tray. She was dressed in a blue shirt and black trousers which was new to Shade as he watched her walk.

"Magu? Since when did he need a name?" Shade smirked at Maki and Magu who were chatting quietly. He took an apple and bit into it

"I thought it would get a rise out of you" Maki replied as she offered Meganium a Pecha berry from her bag. Shade just smiled before pulling her to him.

"I didn't say that, now why were you out?" he asked playfully as he began to tickle her making her laugh loudly.

"I challenged-Pryce to a- fight!" Maki said before she laughed even harder making him chuckle.

"So did you win?" Shade stopped tickling to see her eyes twinkle with mirth.

"Sure did besides how many badges do you have?" Maki asked with a grin.

"well I need to win this one and it'll be 7" Shade replied before shoving a banana into her mouth making her eyes widened in shock.

"Oi! I don't like that!" Maki snapped as soon as she finished the banana, next she sat next to him and glared.

"Sorry missy" he said playfully.

"Can I watch you battle?" Maki asked with an eager voice making him chuckle.

"Alright Maki you will" he paused making her look at his nervous expression. "Will you tell me what happened in Lavender Town? How does that woman knows you?" he asked before stroking her cheek. Maki's eyes glistened slightly from the memory then sighed in defeat.

"I guess it's about time I told you... it happened when I was 8 and a half. My aunt Laura found a red haired woman all tired and injured so she took the lady in. The woman as you can guess-" Maki paused as she allowed him to answer.

"Was Ariana okay, then what happened?" Shade asked as he watched her eyes start to cloud.

"A week later the police came in regards to my Aunt Lacy being poisoned. Apparently she and my mum were working on a case to do with a family called the Harmonia. There was a rift causing the family to split in two and one has doing dodgy dealings involving blackmail and murder. The other was being plagued by the bad family" Maki paused so she could drink from the bottle she obtained from the cafeteria.

"So what happened?" Shade asked.

"Well the head of the family was being blackmailed by the branch. If he didn't make his daughter marry the branch then he'll kill her anyways. To the branch she was only useful for producing a powerful heir. The father felt gutted but had no choice but to comply since the branch had an army at his disposal. Two years later after I was born, a male heir was born but was smuggled away by his mother. After that she was declared missing however before she went missing she contacted my mother who told her, her first husband was missing and she needed my mum's help" Maki explained, she sighed heavily.

"Why would she need your mother's help anyways? It's not like she works for the law, did she?" Shade asked now looking at her with shock.

"Aunt Laura told me mum was the commander of the Unova police force... it's funny that Alder and my aunt say a few pieces of information about my parents but I still don't know anything about them... sensei said he would tell me when I was old enough... but when? Sorry I'm getting off topic" Maki looked at the bottle weakly.

"Take your time it's alright" Shade said with a small smile making her nod in reply.

"Well the police wanted to ask Aunt Laura if she could use her Psychic powers to see if she could contact the spirit of the woman who disappeared. I spotted Ariana watching us from the door as Aunt Laura summoned the woman I know as Heylinda Harmonia. She was murdered by someone called Ghetsis Harmonia who was the branch family's only heir. She also said that the child she bore wasn't his but her first husbands and that someone close to her helped stage a false marriage so she could stay married to her first husband. It worked but he was caught out, my guess is that he was killed by Ghetsis. I found out later that there was also a problem concerning a mole in Team Rocket according to a source I know was once a member of Team Rocket. He said the mole was sent by some hidden organization to destroy Team Rocket but bodged up by killing my Aunt Lacy who was planning to take her two children away from her husband. It caused a stir leaving the mole to go to Lavender Town knowing that it would be followed..."

* * *

"_I'm going head out of Lavender Town thank you for your help" Ariana said with a smile. Laura smiled at her but mentally was relieved she was going away._

"_It was my pleasure just keep out of trouble" Laura said sternly._

"_I will goodbye" Ariana said with a sickly sweet smile before leaving. _

_Laura sighed with relief as she sat down on the chair. She looked down at her bump and smiled as she felt two kicks._

"_I'm glad she's gone. Now for the cheeky run away" Laura said with a grin as she opened the window. "Alia head in when you're done playing with Cubone and his mother okay? It's cold outside!" Laura said now seeing Alia wearing a white poncho over her black fleece and trousers that were under her black boots. She was playing with Cubone in the snowy area with Cubone's mother watching with a smile._

"_I will Auntie! Keep warm!" Alia yelled before laughing from being hit by a snowball that was thrown by Cubone. Alia sniggered before lobbing a snowball at Cubone who squeaked in shock._

"_I should be telling you that young lady!" Laura yelled back with a smile. She laughed as Alia screamed due to another snowball hitting her neck leaving her cold._

_Laura turned back from the window to hear the door knocking. She frowned knowing that she wasn't expecting anyone. She opened the door and gasped as soon as she saw a brown haired man wearing a suit at her door. Her eyes hardened._

"_Get out Giovanni and leave us alone! We want nothing to do with you" She snapped angrily._

"_I want to talk please" he said sternly, his eyes shone with grief. She sneered at him but allowed him to enter._

"_Close the door and there had better not be any of your lackeys out there" she yelled as she walked to the main room._

* * *

_They sat opposite the other with blank eyes._

"_Why are you here?" she asked coldly._

"_My wife was murdered" Giovanni said bitterly._

"_And we didn't tell her to stay away from you? You blind fool! You're such a mama's boy that you chose her over your own wife! It's no wonder she tried to take the kids" Laura snapped but regained control over her emotions due to the twins kicking her stomach. _

"_I didn't come here to be insulted I want to speak to my wife and I know you can summon spirits using your powers" _

_*__**crash**__* Laura's glass shattered next to his head making him freeze._

"_I will not summon my sister for you to torment her! You sick fool, get out!" Laura snapped angrily._

"_I want to know who killed her and where our daughter is! Don't you know my son is still in shock that his mum had died in front of him?" she laughed bitterly making him frown._

"_I've lost my younger sister Rayna and now Lacy to the same group just because they were looking into something that they could not understand wanted them dead in the first place. Alia's the only child left ever since her twin was killed. I have to keep her safe and criminals like you are not helping!" she snapped. _

"_What is going on though? I don't understand this underground organization at all and the only thing you're talking about are your problems" Giovanni growled._

"_My problems are them! I'm going to be next when they find me" Laura snapped back making him recoil in shock. "I have to keep Alia safe! Why aren't you protecting your son?" Laura asked looking bitter._

"_I am by keeping him at arm's length! Please help me and I promise to protect Alia I give you my word!" Giovanni pleaded. Laura sighed feeling bitter tears in her eyes but kept them in._

"_You better keep your promise or I promise you that you'll suffer the worst death ever imaginable" Laura growled before getting off the chair, she moved slowly so she could sit on the cushion. She began to channel her sister only to raise a brow._

"Sis are you even dead? Why can't I get into contact with you?"_ she asked her sister mentally. She felt a rush of energy hit her making her stagger on the cushion._

"Don't worry sis I've a plan just trust me on this... but watch out Giovanni's not sincere"_ Lacy said making Laura frown in anger. She looked up at him but felt her lips move on their own._

"_Giovanni Sakaki" Lacy greeted coldly. Giovanni's eyes widened in shock at his wife's eyes._

"_Lacy I-"_

_*__**smack**__* Giovanni staggered a bit from the force of the blow._

"_Get away from me you sick man! Why have you asked me to come when I don't ever want to see your lying face again?" Lacy screamed in anger. Giovanni looked at her with mixed emotions._

"_Where is our daughter Arianna?" he asked only to see her smirk._

"_Somewhere not even you would know what else do you want?" she asked coldly. She stared at him while feeling sick to her stomach just from looking at him._

"_Who killed you?" Giovanni asked with his voice now rising due to feeling angry at his wife._

"_Who do you think? It's the woman you slept with in your organization! Don't think that I didn't know you slept with two other women only one of them is a teenager you sick fool! AAHK!" Lacy let out a cry of pain as soon as she felt something sharp enter her stomach. She looked down to see blood and leered at his shocked expression._

"_And now you kill my sister as well as her twins too? I'm glad our daughter hates you" she slumped to the floor. _

"_L-Lacy! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to" he said feeling scared and petrified at what he had just done._

"_And now our son will hate you more" she said as she chuckled at him. His eyes hardened while he stood up._

"_Mewtwo... end her now and make it sting" Giovanni said in a low tone. Mewtwo appeared beside him and lifted his hand up revealing a blue glow. Suddenly Lacy's chuckles were silenced as her heart and brain exploded. She laid on the floor with blood leaving her mouth and ears. Giovanni spat at her in anger._

"_Stupid woman always did the stupidest things and now she's dead just like her sisters, find the girl and remove any witnesses!" Giovanni yelled in anger. _

* * *

_Alia's eyes widened in shock as Marowak slumped to the floor dead from the poison bite that was inflicted by the neck. Alia covered Cubone's mouth as Cubone started to wait in anguish of seeing his mother murdered in front of him. _

"_Cubone we need to get out of here, but we can't do that if we're crying okay? Let's be brave and find Aunt Laura okay?" Alia asked Cubone softly. Cubone nodded weakly and began to crawl next to Alia who started to cry silently. As soon as they made it to Laura's house Alia let out a scream the moment she saw Laura's lifeless body. She began to tremble violently as she felt tears run down her face._

"_W-Why Aunty? Why? Why did they attack you?" Alia asked weakly as she slumped to the floor and reached out for her Aunt's hand to feel that it was cold. Cubone let out a weak cry alerting her that someone was coming. Reacting quickly she took Cubone and rushed to Laura's room then hid under the bed._

"_Someone's in the house what should we do?" asked a male. She looked under the long covers to see white boots._

"_Burn the house to the ground" Giovanni said coldly making Alia panic, she looked at Cubone who was now frightened. Without meaning to he let out a squeak alerting them of their presence._

"_In the bedroom check it out" Giovanni said before leaving the house._

"Oh no don't! Someone help us please!"_ Alia screamed mentally. As if her prays were answered a bolt of lightning hit the house and created a huge fire killing the grunt that was in the middle of the bolt. Alia stated transfixed at the scene before her knowing she was trapped. She heard people outside cursing and yelling from the sudden fire. She closed her eyes as she tried to block out the roar of the fire while holding Cubone tightly._

"_Meew!" came a small voice that appeared in front of the bed. Suddenly Alia and Cubone vanished from the house and landed near a bush. Behind it was the Pokémon Tower which hovered over them._

"_Meew!" said the creature, it moved towards her with sad eyes but smiled at her as if it was trying to cheer her up. Alia's eyes widened in shock and happiness._

"_Mew you're back!" Alia cried as she hugged the pink Pokémon. Mew pointed towards the tower and nodded. _

"_What about you Mew?" Alia asked as she went to pick up Cubone, she turned round to see it was gone making her smile. She let out a strangled cry as she was forced up by the neck by two hands. She looked up to see Giovanni leering at her with pure rage while ignoring Cubone's cries as he cried helplessly from the floor after he was kicked by Giovanni._

"_How much did you see?" he asked coldly. "HOW MUCH?" he yelled while he shook her violently. She glared at him weakly._

"_Go to hell!" Alia wheezed in anger. Giovanni roared before crushing her throat. He looked at her locket and froze in shock._

"_Oh no..." Giovanni dropped her causing her to fall to the ground. She struggled to get up due to freshly made bruises which were on her neck. He backed away before running leaving Alia and Cubone behind. They looked sideways to see Marowak's lifeless body. _

* * *

_Alia and Cubone carried his mother's body to the top of the Pokémon Tower. She then started to dig into the soil using her fingers and ignored the pain in her throat. By the time she created a makeshift grave she slowly placed Marowak's body inside the hole and then proceeded to place the soil back onto the body and took a chunk of rock that she picked up then placed it near her head so it could be used as a tombstone. _

_Cubone let out a wail of anguish and sorrow as he looked at his mother's grave. Alia started to choke on a cough alerting Cubone. By the time he looked at Alia, she had fallen to the floor feeling tired and drained._

"_It's okay Cubone... your mother's in a better place..." Alia said weakly, she smiled despite her coughing up a bit of blood. Cubone tried to keep her awake by moving her a bit. Tears ran down his face as he knew she was going to die. Alia lifted her arm up weakly so she could touch Cubone's cheek. Cubone clenched her hand with his own and began to cry more._

"_I'll… miss you... Cubone" Alia smiled softly before she closed her eyes. Cubone let out a blood churning scream which echoed around the tower causing anyone who was out their homes to hear his cry, he held Alia close while crying his heart out as he kept wishing she would wake up and tell her she was okay, he wanted her to take him away from here and start fresh but alas his wish wasn't granted._

* * *

Shade's eyes widened in shock from what had been revealed to him. He clenched his fists at what Giovanni had done but said nothing.

"But how are you still moving if you were dead?" Shade asked as he looked at her solemn expression.

"I don't know... maybe a Psychic healer found me then healed my injuries... All I know is that Channelers had taken me in and protected me from anyone who would harm me" Maki replied feeling tired and sad.

"So did you track down the daughter?" Shade asked, Maki smiled at him slyly.

"It wasn't that hard since she started to work for Team Galactic and called herself Mars I'm surprised he didn't find her before me" Maki grinned while Shade smirked from her answer.

"Sinnoh huh… typical" he muttered.

"Well I do have an aunt who lives there still and is now living with Arianna once again" Maki replied as she got up to stretch.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" Shade said with a sad smile.

"I'm just sorry for her brother! It was because of me that Giovanni abandoned him since I kept thwarting Giovanni's plans with Red and Blue's help. As soon as they found out why I wanted to burry Team Rocket and they wasted no time... but erm... Red did go a little too far by teasing his cousin Leaf with that dead Raticate corpse I found near the tower" Maki said as she began to ponder about what Red did with it. Shade tilted his head in confusion.

"Do I need to know about what he did with it?" he asked looking a bit pale from thinking about the Raticate corpse.

"Nah but you'll need to challenge Pryce now! Let's go!" Maki snapped as she yanked him out of bed.

"Okay! Don't rush I'll battle him now!" Shade said as he laughed at her sudden mood change.

"Laugh it up because Pryce is strong" Maki said as she took her bag off the floor, before he could make a comeback her Xtransceiver had started beeping signalling a call. She pressed the button to see Professor Elm's number.

"Professor what's wrong?" she asked now looking worried.

"Maki have you turned on the radio? It's talking about Team Rocket's comeback" Elm asked as he eyed his radio from where he was. Shade went to get his Pokégear from his bag and turned on the radio. Suddenly the music and voice of the radio made Maki scream and jump in fright from the sudden noise.

"What the-? Elm where is this coming from?" she asked looking at the radio with an angry expression.

"I think it's from the Goldenrod Radio station, is it true they're back?" Elm asked, his voice wobbled with worry.

"They won't be for long when I'm through with them!" Maki snapped after Elm hung the phone up. "Shade go see Pryce for a battle then meet me at the tower. No buts! Just do it" Maki said. She dashed out the room leaving him stunned at what just happened.

* * *

Maki jumped off of Suicune as soon as they arrived near Ilex Forest since the route from Ecruteak City to Goldenrod City was blocked. After getting everything ready for Maki to stop Team Rocket, Suicune began to dash off to Ilex Forest.

"Thanks Suicune!" Maki called then began to enter the city. She started to frown at the site of grunts blocking the areas making it impossible for her to enter except the Underground Pass which was near the Name Rater's house. She took a deep breath then entered the underground through after opening the door.

Silence echoed the place which her nervous as she walked down the stairs. The only thing she could hear was her shoes tapping the ground lightly as she walked. She looked round to see a costume room near the wall, looking at it curiously she walked towards it slowly until a brown haired burly man exited the room with a grumble under his breath. He caught the sound of her shoes and looked to see her flinch slightly.

"Are you a new recruit for Team Rocket?" he asked gruffly making her gulp.

"_Wait a minute? Team Rocket are recruiting here?! Maybe I can disguise myself to get in and shut them off…_" Maki grinned widely at him, he raised a brow as he watched her expression changed to nervous to cheerful.

"You know what yes! Yes I am!" Maki said with a smile. The man laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Aren't you too young to join? Oh well… I've a spare uniform since it was being used as a prop. Try it on to see if it fits" he said as he allowed her to enter the room to change.

"Thank you sir!" Maki chirped as she dashed in while inside she began to feel like she was going to heave from just thinking about wearing the uniform.

"_Better be worth it and that no one recognises me_" she thought as she started to change.

Now dressed she came out wearing a black sweater with the red R logo, she had a white shirt which showed underneath the slit of the sweater, on her arms were a pair of white gloves that went up to her elbows, she had a white belt which could be used to hold her poké balls, she had a short skirt which meant she had to wear her black shorts underneath, she wore white boots with yellow rubber soles underneath and lastly placed the black barrette on her head after she tied her hair into a bun and then stuffed it up the Barrette. She looked at the man who nodded in approval.

"Good now you're ready to go be seeing you but don't go anywhere else but the tower" the man warned. Maki nodded before going back the way she came.

"_Sucker!_" Maki grinned mentally before going inside the tower.

The receptionist let out a gasp and bent her head down to hide her face from Maki. She went to the receptionist who squeaked slightly.

"Megan… where is the Director?" Maki whispered making the woman look up. She gasped until Maki shushed her slightly.

"I think he's on the top floor… please help him" Megan pleaded silently, she smiled when Maki nodded with a small smile. She stood up straight and leered at Megan.

"You had better get those reports! Our Leader is coming here soon so chop! Chop!" Maki clapped her hands a few times then she began walking towards the male guard near the stairs.

"Yes! Yes right away Miss!" Megan said in a panicked voice, she picked up the phone but it kept slipping from her hands from her rushing.

"Get it right!" the Guard snapped making her whimper. He turned towards Maki who was smirking at him. He grinned at her dark attitude as she walked towards him.

"New recruit?" he asked.

"Who isn't?" she said before chuckling alongside him.

"Alright you can go up" he said before looking at her from behind.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" yelled a voice that made Maki want to ram her head against the wall.

"_Oh please no don't tell me that is who I think it is"_ she pleaded to herself mentally. She heard boots walking briskly towards her.

"Hey cowards stop using Pokémon for you evil schemes!" Silver yelled as he approached them.

"_Oh shoot… it is him_" she cried mentally. Silver then took notice of her going up the stairs and started to get a case of déjà vu.

"Oi! You with the barrette!" Silver called making Maki freeze.

"_I'm going to kill him when this is over! Now where did I put Darkrai again?_" she said grudgingly but stayed still.

"I'm talking to you so face me!" Silver snapped as he pushed the guard over and went up the stairs to grab her arm. She sighed before turning to face him with a cruel smile that said: "tell on me and I'll kill you" however he ignored it and looked straight into her eyes. His eyes narrowed to slits as he realised it was her.

"What are you doing wearing their uniform?" Silver asked in a low tone. Maki just smiled at him but said nothing.

"Who are you? You little roach?" she asked him, she smirked at him while on the inside she was seething at him for ruining her plan.

"Do you know this guy?" the guard asked as he looked at them.

"Never heard or seen this fool in my life. He's probably mistaken me for his girlfriend who dumped him a while ago" Silver glared before pulling her down the stairs, after that he pushed her against the wall. The guard yelped in shock while Megan began to panic as Maki's cover was about to be blow.

"I don't play games Maki" he hissed before pulling her sweater apart showing his black vest. The guard and Megan gasped in shock while Maki's eyes were closed as she began to feel pure anger bubbling away at her. Silver snapped out of his tantrum and froze as he saw Maki look as if she was about to kill someone.

"Are you okay?" asked the guard as he began to feel scared at the sudden change in the room.

"Can you both leave the room… I need a moment please" Maki said in a surprisingly calm tone. Silver then took the opportunity to release her and went out the Radio Tower.

"I think she's going to blow" Megan said, she went under her desk while the guard rushed upstairs in panic.

Maki opened her eyes showing slit eyes.

"SILVER YOU NO GOOD SON OF A MOTHER-!"

Outside

The city was tense from Team Rockets takeover while Silver was outside the tower panting from what he did and witnessed.

"What the hell did I just do?" he asked himself, he started to get goosebumps on the arms from shivering.

"SILVER YOU NO GOOD SON OF A MOTHER-!" Ho-oh's cries blocked out her cursing while Silver flinched at her words that echoed out of the tower.

"Good grief!" said a grunt that was stationed near the game corner who then tutted at who was being cursed.

"I'm dead" Silver muttered, his mind went back to the vest which made his face turn red.

"_Why was she wearing my vest anyways?!_" he asked himself feeling more confused than normal.

Inside

"I can't believe that sneak would do such a thing like that!" Maki roared as she tried to cover herself by folding her arms. The guard came back in, he looked at her while shaking like a leaf.

"H-Here's a sweater" he stammered before going back upstairs in order to avoid Maki's wrath.

"Dumb red head! I should dye his hair blond it'll suit him better the dumb fool!" Maki spotted Silver entering slowly, she grinned darkly which made him sweat.

"So? You like to make me angry right? Well if you want me to forgive you then you had better do as I say for a whole year starting now!" she said with a smirk now getting up to walk towards him. She ignored him as he stared at the vest. He started to sweat madly as she grinned manically at him.

"Hey Silver" she started to chuckle darkly while he tripped over the carpet and fell to the floor as he saw her face become demonic.

Few minutes later

"WHAAAAAT?!" Silver cried, his voice revealed he was scared, shocked and angry at what she suggested.

"Can't we talk about this?" Silver pleaded at her. Maki was back in her own clothes and was still mad at him.

"Hmmm…. No. NOW GET UPSTAIRS AND WORK WORM!" Maki yelled before shoving Silver up the stairs. Silver let out a low grumble from being reduced to doing Maki's dirty work.

"_This is all wrong!_" he muttered feeling embarrassed and humiliated.

As soon as he got upstairs he sorted his clothes out, he felt ridiculous but said nothing.

A male grunt looked at him and wolf whistled as he looked at Silver's back which had a note that said "I'm single and desperate for a date"

"Hey pretty girl wanna hang out with me later?" the grunt asked with a dirty grin making Silver seethe in anger mentally but kept moving towards the stairs, he tried to ignore the men that were flirting with him while the girls giggled at his expression.

As he travelled upstairs he saw that there were a lot of grunts and scientists doing either work or standing guard to prevent anyone from entering restricted areas. He spotted a ginger haired woman with a Skitty looking petrified, taking a deep breath he approached her which made her go back in fear.

"Don't hurt me please! I promised that I would stay put just don't take my Skitty!" pleaded the woman her blue eyes glistened with tears.

"Is the Director upstairs?" Silver whispered to her, his words caught her by surprise.

"He's up there I think… I don't know what is happening? Are you here to help us?" the woman asked with hope in her eyes as she stroked her Skitty who was looking glum from the negative atmosphere.

"More like forced" he muttered quietly to himself. The woman giggled at him silently so she didn't attract attention to the grunts.

"they always say that… good luck these crooks, their boss is at the high level but you'll need a card key from the Director" The woman said with a warm smile, Silver's face became serious and nodded.

As soon as Silver approached the Director he froze.

"You're not the Director" Silver said at the shocked imposter who stood up.

"Of course I'm not grunt now, who are you and how did you know I am not the Director?" the imposter asked as he stared at Silver with malice.

"Where is the Director?" Silver asked, his hands went to a ball that was attached to his hip, which caught him by surprise.

"_Why did she put this ball on my hip?_" he pondered before his attention went back to the smirking Imposter.

"Well I'll say that you've got guts to infiltrate this Tower but now you'll have to deal with Petrel and Executive of Team Rocket" Petrel said with delight in his voice thinking that he had Silver scared.

"Tell me where he is or else" Silver warned Petrel with a confident smile. Petrel barked with laughter making Silver frown.

"Or else what? In case you hadn't noticed I've the advantage of 6 Pokémon while you have 1" Petrel said mockingly to Silver.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Silver released the Pokémon which revealed to be Feral shocking Silver.

"_Why would she give me him- what's he doing?_" Silver watched Feral take in his surroundings as he tried to figure out where he was. Meanwhile Petrel's face turned white at Feral.

"please tell me that's not what I think it is" Petrel croaked with fear sadly for Petrel Feral heard him and turned to face Petrel with a hungry smile suggesting it was dinner time. "You brought him here?!" Petrel yelled in fear as moved back to avoid Feral's watchful eyes.

"(Dinner time)" Feral let out a loud roar that scared Petrel out of his wits. Petrel then chucked the chair he sat on then threw it at Feral who swatted it to the side like it was nothing but a pillow. Petrel began to sweat furiously while Silver's eyes widened at the Feral's behaviour to Petrel who was squirming in terror at the massive crocodile that was now grinning with a glint in his eye.

"Last chance" Maki said as she appeared beside Silver who jumped from her sudden appearance.

"I won't say a word!" Petrel's voice wobbled and shook from just looking at Feral. Maki shrugged with a wide grin.

"Feral!" Maki called which made them all jump except Feral who grunted signalling he was listening.

"What? What are you going to do?" Petrel cried in terror. Silver just stared feeling more scared than ever before. Suddenly downstairs erupted into a huge panic that was now filled with screaming grunts. Not knowing what to do Petrel just whimpered before he looked at the stairs then at Feral's bloodthirsty smile.

"DINNER TIME!" Maki yelled. Feral then let out a roar of delight before charging at Petrel.

"WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE ARE YOU?! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT I GIVE! I GIVE! I'LL TALK!" Petrel screamed causing Feral to stop before taking a bite out of Petrel. He rushed back to Maki who petted Feral earning her a low growl of approval.

"Okay now start talking Petrel otherwise Feral will have to start having you as his diet plan" Maki warned with a stern gaze. Petrel shivered violently but in reply.

"We stashed him in the underground pass but you'll need a key which is here. Just don't let that thing near me ever again!" he cried before shoving a key onto Maki's hands.

"The day I do that is the day when you actually clean up your act" Maki snapped coldly. "Also this Ariana isn't to be trusted" Maki said before turning to face the door. However Petrel's face turned serious at her words.

"Why? She's the best in our group" Petrel replied. He stood up to face her but as soon as he touched her shoulders he realised to his shock she was shaking.

"She's too good… she's the one who set you all to fail years ago and she's the one who poisoned my aunt's sister but I have to ask. Why lead you all to Lavender Town when there was nothing there?" Maki asked before leaving Silver with Petrel. They stared at one another feeling confused at her words.

"What is she- hold on! You're a boy aren't you?" Petrel asked with his eyes wide open as if he had caught on the joke. Silver growled angrily which confirmed Petrel's suspicions and began to laugh like made.

"You make one pretty lady!" Petrel hooted with laugher however Silver glared at him before kicking Petrel in where the sun didn't shine making Petrel wheeze in pain.

"You two have issues seriously!" Petrel cried out in pain as he held himself meanwhile Silver left Petrel alone in the room so he could go change.

The key let out a loud click making Maki nod feeling satisfied that Petrel was telling the truth. She then began to enter the maze like pass while she flicked through pictures on her Pokégear with a cheeky smile. On the picture was Silver looking grumpy from wearing the female uniform of Team Rocket.

"Sucker hehehe" Maki said as she chuckled, meanwhile she flicked through the each picture with a huge smile on her face, she began to feel her cheeks as they turn red slightly.

"What are you looking at?" asked a male causing her to jump slightly. She turned round so she could show her smile to Shade who was smirking at her then at her pictures. Shade wore his usual clothes but kept a bag on his shoulder which contained items including medicine.

"Oh Silver wearing the Female Team Rocket uniform" Maki said with a chuckle. She handed Shade the phone so she could undo her hairband to reveal her long hair, he smiled at her doing her hair up into a bun before looking at the photos. Without warning he let out a loud laugh from just looking at Silver's reactions in each picture. He scrolled to a video that said "Silver's dead-Use as Blackmail". The moment he pressed play his eyes hardened at what Silver did to Maki in the Radio tower and pressed stop. Maki took note of his expression when he passed her the phone.

They heard footsteps coming their way along with grumbles. Knowing it was Silver Maki looked at the direction where Silver would turn up. As soon as Silver was able to catch up to them he spotted Maki and Shade glaring at him.

"You have some nerve doing that to Maki Silver" Shade snapped feeling rage seep into him. He took out a Poké ball from his jacket.

"I'm already having to deal with HER! Just let me be" Silver said now looking tired.

"What do you want Silver?" Maki asked sternly, she placed her hand on Shade who looked back at her then relaxed from her looking at him with a gentle smile. Silver glared at her now feeling bitter and angry at them.

"I came to have a rematch with that Dragon trainer Lance but he didn't show up so I want to challenge you" Silver snapped coldly. His hands went to his pockets and fished out a ball.

"Let me guess, you lost badly and were lectured?" Maki let out a loud sigh feeling tired at Silver's attitude.

"I lost to a bleeding heart like him!" he growled bitterly.

"So? He loves and respects his Pokémon. What's wrong with that? I love mine like family" Maki said now looking at him sternly.

"Love is for the weak!" Silver snapped, he began to feel angry from her even talking to him about love. Maki's eyes narrowed at him but kept her cool.

"How about this Silver! I challenge you to a battle and if I win I keep Maki" Shade asked with a cold gaze. Silver's eyes widened at the wager while Maki looked at Shade with worry.

"If I win you leave her alone and never approach her ever again" Silver said as he released Sneasel causing Maki to gasp.

"You stole that from that boy give it back!" Maki cried feeling helpless and angry at Silver. Shade patted her shoulder gently signalling her to calm down.

"I'll get it back I promise" he whispered softly to her ear, she nodded grudgingly before stepping down.

"Good luck" she whispered back before pecking Shade's cheek making him smile at her for allowing her to trust him. Shade gave her a playful smirk which allowed her to smile warmly at him causing him to feel like there were Butterfrees in his stomach.

"Who needs luck when I have a person who can cheer me on?" he winked before releasing his first Pokémon. Maki gasped in shock at the Pokémon that was going to battle Sneasel. Meanwhile Silver gritted his teeth at the Pokémon

"Weavile!" said the Pokémon as it eyed Silver with a cold smirk, it noticed Maki who looked at it with wonder making the Pokémon blink for a bit.

"(Oh I see what is going on? Very well then I'll take this little one down then)" Weavile said with a grin.

"Use slash" Silver let out the first command causing Sneasel to react. Shade however just smiled.

"Strengthen your claws using the ground and then use Brick break" Shade said feeling confident that he would win. Weavile began raking its claws at the ground to make it sharp. The moment Sneasel was in the air Weavile's eye glinted and launched his attack sending Sneasel flying until it was slammed against the wall besides Silver.

"_So strong! How can I beat that?" _Silver asked as he began to feel like he was losing confidence. He saw Maki looking at him with sad eyes. He growled angrily then turned to Sneasel.

"Get up now you pathetic Pokémon and fight back!" Silver snapped at the struggling Pokémon. Ignoring Maki's reaction he continued to glare at the struggling Pokémon.

"It's not able to fight so put it away. Sneasel is weak against fighting types so it's natural that it wouldn't get up" Shade said coldly.

"Please just listen to him! I can't stand seeing that happen to any Pokémon" Maki pleaded with sorrow in her voice. Silver bit the inside of his cheek then sighed as he picked up the Sneasel's ball in order to return it. He released Haunter who eyed the new arrival.

"Weavile watch him closely remember to keep calm and stealthy" Shade instructed his Pokémon.

"Use Hypnosis" Haunter's eyes and hands began to glow as it tried to put Weavile to sleep.

"Icy wind then Night Slash" Weavile released a strong mini blizzard which hit Haunter in the face making it yelp in pain. Suddenly as quick as lightning Weavile dashed towards Haunter and slashed it until it landed on the floor.

"Take a rest Weavile" Shade said before returning Weavile back to its Pokéball. He smiled at Weavile's ball while he pocketed it away. Silver however was angry from having 2 of his Pokémon being knocked out by 1 Pokémon. Without thinking he released Kadabra who then looked at him with a worried expression.

"Stop staring at me and take his Pokémon down now!" Silver snapped venomously. Shade frowned before taking out his Gengar who started to float around with glee.

"Kadabra use Shadow ball" Silver started to glare at Maki again but to his shock wouldn't look at him. Instead to she pecked Shade's cheek causing Shade to look at her.

"I'm going to check how many grunts there are underground" she said before turning away. Without warning Shade grabbed her wrist which made her look at him with shock.

"Be careful there's no telling what would happen here" Shade said before letting her go. She nodded with a smile then took out a pack of cigarettes causing him and Silver to stare at her in shock.

"Maki what are you doing?! Put those away now!" Shade snapped as he began to feel angry that she would even suggest smoking in the area. Maki sniggered at him while putting 2 cigarettes up her nose making him gag slightly.

"Haven't you watched crime shows? It's for my nose so I won't smell the Sting sleeping gas bomb" she said while laughing, Shade felt that water had been thrown at him from realising what she was getting at, he let out a laugh that took Silver by surprise.

"Okay you got me on that but just be careful" Shade warned playfully as he watched her run off. Shade turned to Silver with a stern expression.

"You have hurt Maki for the last time Silver, I won't let you win and for that Gengar use shadow ball in the center of Kadabra's chest"

Shade watched as Silver pocketed his 4th Pokémon with a sad look.

"You have no respect for anyone otherwise why would she leave us?" Shade asked before returning his Alakazam then released his Meganium.

"Golbat shut him down by using air cutter" Silver said after releasing his bat Pokémon.

"Meganium use razor leaf to block then use vine whip to freeze it in its track before using body slam" Shade bellowed. Silver's Golbat had managed to evade the Vine Whip but wasn't able to dodge all the leaves leaving it unable to dodge Meganium's body slam. Silver froze after witnessing his Golbat being squashed by Meganium to the point it had no strength to battle. Shade sighed as he watched Silver return his last Pokémon.

"I'm sorry... it's for the best now" Shade said softly until Silver snapped. Suddenly without warning Shade staggered from the punch but didn't respond.

"Yeah... for the best says you! Why do I lose to bleeding hearts like you? I never give up and yet I lose so why?" Silver yelled angrily as he glared at Shade with a dark expression.

"Silver-"

"AAAAAAAH!" Came a scream echoed from the hallway that connected to the underpass. Silver and Shade's faces were drained of colour after they realised who had let out the scream.

"Maki! Silver stay here I'll be back!" Shade ordered before running.

"Like hell am I doing what you ask" Silver yelled as he ran after him. By the time they arrived to where the scream was, they froze from what they were witnessing.

"Ariana let Maki go now!" Shade said as he felt a growl bubbling in his throat. Ariana had Maki trapped due to her holding a dagger near Maki's throat.

"Or what? This brat should of died and it's a shame our leader didn't kill her so I will" Ariana cackled as she gripped Maki's arm preventing any escape. Silver was too stunned to move or talk as he watched Maki's pained expression

"Who are you really working for? It's obvious Team Rocket is just a cover" Shade snapped feeling anger eat away at him due to looking at Ariana's malicious smile.

"I'll tell you this. This girl's aunt may have discovered my boss but let me tell you this. Team Plasma will surface the moment this group is history. It's just a shame I couldn't get rid of the ex champion's daughter when we had the chance" Ariana had tightened her grip on Maki who let out a cry from the strain of her elbow.

"Team Plasma?" Shade asked looking at her with mixed emotions.

"We are for now an underground movement. We wanted to stop a prophecy from occurring so for that we had to remove every Skye family member including Giovanni's wife and children. It's just a shame I only managed to get one part of the job done. The descendents of the Heroes of Truth must not be allowed to exist" she said coldly. Silver's eyes widened in shock of her mentioning Giovanni's wife. His body started to feel cold and numb from her words.

"So it was you who killed that woman you rotten witch-ugh!?" Maki grunted from the knife pressing against her flesh.

"Bite your tongue I'll deal with you later and when I do Archer will be at my feet as he watches his own group fail" Ariana said chucking at her victory.

"Is that so? Well I guess I'll have to stop you" said a male's voice. Ariana's eyes widened at the sound of a gun clicking from behind her head.

"You dare raise a gun at me Petrel?!" she snapped angrily at him even putting a gun near her. Silver and Shade watched wordlessly knowing that if they interfered Maki would die.

"Let the girl go Ariana. In case you hadn't noticed Giovanni had made it quite clear that she wasn't to be harmed in any way possible" warned Petrel as he kept the gun close to her head. Silver's eyes darted from Petrel to Maki who was still in shock from her attack.

"And why is that? He has no reason for her to live" she asked as she was thinking of a way to stall for time.

"Given that he promised her aunt that he would protect her. I doubt that he would be happy that his niece was harmed by anyone in his organization" Petrel warned. Silver and Shade's eyes widened in horror from his words.

"Niece?!" Silver yelled as he began to feel sick from the news. He watched Maki's eyes harden showing anger. At the same time Silver started to feel a rush of emotions as he continued to stare at Maki. He began to wonder why she didn't deny the statement that had been said against her.

"That weasel is no uncle of mine the moment he sided with his mum!" Maki snapped before grunting from the knife. Ariana chuckled at Maki knowing that Maki would never want anything to do with Giovanni.

"You see Petrel she is no family of his. She says so didn't you hear?"

"Put down the knife Ariana or I will shoot" he said sternly.

"Why bother?"

"Because like Lacy, this girl's mum showed kindness to me when I was new to the organization. She knew my dream was to be either a researcher or a person who was good at disguising. That woman said to follow my dream and it would be my truth. And for that my dream came true by only half! Until this group becomes clean I won't rest that's why our leader had his will in case he did die suddenly, he knew his son wouldn't want him to follow in his footsteps so he cut his son off from the organization. You knew why he was so interested in this girl that's why you wanted her dead even more" Petrel explained now feeling sick and tired of Ariana. To their surprise she began to laugh to the point it was as if she had become mentally insane which made their bones shiver.

"Yes I knew... that brat wouldn't keep it the way it is now. Oh no she could have carried out his true dream for this organization. That's what she is and I won't let it-"

***Bang*** Ariana froze after feeling a sharp pain in the back of her head. Instinctively Shade rushed forward to catch Maki who had nearly collapsed from the weight of the deceased woman. Petrel shoved her off of Maki and glared at the corpse.

"I hated that bloody woman more than I hated what happened in Lavender Town... is she okay?" Petrel asked as he watched Maki shake violently.

"Just shock I think, it's okay Maki it's over now" Shade said softly as he stroked her cheek. Maki raised a shaky hand up so she could hold his.

"It's not over yet I'm afraid. Archer is still in charge... I think there's a recorded signal in Tohjo Falls maybe our leader is there I don't know" Petrel shrugged as he helped her up.

"Why are you helping us?" Silver asked after recovering from his shock. Petrel smirked.

"Because little Silver you might find something surprising there so you had better hurry Shade, I'll help your girlfriend in the mean time find the director-"

"I'm over here" said a man's voice. A man with a black hat and suit stood up from behind the crates making Petrel laugh.

"So she got to you huh?" he asked with a smile.

"She knocked these grunts out also with bomb" the Director pointed to three sleeping grunts that were on the floor. Petrel frowned at what became of them.

"Yeesh! This will take some time to clean up. In the meantime get the card key and stop Archer Maki or else things will not be the way they should be. Oh and by the way Maki do you still have that demon with you" Petrel grinned mischievously, without warning Maki started to get her spark back and smirked.

"It'll be my pleasure!" Maki saluted before running out towards the exit.

"She works fast right? Well let's get going" Petrel said

"I'm going to find Giovanni, I have questions I want to ask of him" Shade said then left them behind.

"It's just you and me Silver let's go before we miss out on the action" Petrel said with a huge grin. Silver looked at him as they walked towards the exit.

"How did you know where to find us?" Silver asked before looking down. He flinched when Petrel patted his head in a thoughtful manner.

"Let's just say a Ditto told me, you've become good at that you know that right?" Petrel asked with a huge grin. Silver started to smile slightly causing Petrel to grunt in approval.

"I'm sorry about your mother Silver, you father didn't want you to suffer alone, that's why if Laura survived she would of been in charge of you. That woman can really terrify Giovanni if she wanted to. But I guess his mother had some hold over him... though I do wonder what would of happened if your father stayed clean?" Petrel asked him before pressing the button for the lift.

"What was his wish?" Silver asked, his voice was almost a whisper but Petrel smiled at him warmly for being curious.

"Why to help Maki's mum by being owning a detective agency to stop crime but I guess that backfired when his mum beat it out of him" Petrel sighed heavily now shedding the bloody coat he wore off of his shoulders. Silver's eyes widened at Petrel's appearance now that he wasn't wearing the Team Rocket uniform. He had a plain brown shirt and black trousers while he just had his black boots.

"I don't like brown much but it was the only thing I could get. Now I have to ask, what are your intentions towards your cousin?"

At the same time at Tohjo Falls

"I'll be heading off now... my plans will not fail now" said a man wearing a top hat and a long jacket which covered his suit. He had black shoes which were dusty like his clothes. His eyes were tired and worn from years of isolation as well as regret.

"Not if I can help it!" said a male teenager's voice. The man turned round and gasped in shock.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" the man asked.

"After two years you've already forgotten me father?" said the teenager. The man's eyes widened in shock and horror as he looked at the boy who was looking at him coldly.

"_I-I don't believe this!_"

"Giovanni it ends now!" said a female teenager who appeared behind them with a pixie and a red haired boy. The red haired boy's eyes widened in shock and pure anger as he just looked at the man while clenching his fists.

"So this is where you were hiding all this time you coward!" yelled the red haired but the girl was rooted to the spot from looking at the boy near Giovanni. Giovanni however was frozen in shock as he looked at the girl with grief, regret and sorrow.

"Shade? What are you doing here?!" yelled the girl causing the red haired boy to pause and gasp.

"Thank you so much for helping me by removing those people! Now we can get things back to normal and the Pokémon are safe once more thanks to you two. As a token of my appreciation I'll give you this Tidal Bell that was given to me by a gorgeous Kimono girl" said the Director. Maki held the bell softly in her hands. She lifted it up by it's string and rang it. A beautiful melody like sound could be heard as it rang. Maki sighed peacefully from listening to the sound.

"It sounds like the ocean" Maki mused with a smile on her face, Silver however glared at her.

"I can't hear anything!" he muttered before Maki bopped him on the head.

"That's because you don't appreciate it! You refuse to hear it that's why you can't hear it, come closer and I'll show you" Maki said with childlike innocence. Silver's eyes widened in shock at being close to her.

"Oh no I am not! It's just a dumb bell- HEY!" he yelled as she pulled him by the arm, he heard the Director chuckle at him before she pressed the bell to his ear.

"Listen to it and picture the waves of the ocean with your eyes closed" Maki instructed before ringing it again but more gently. Silver frowned from not hearing it at first then as soon as he took a deep breath and relaxed after closing his eyes he began to see real waves in his mind. The sound of the ocean hit his ears making him open h

* * *

is eyes from the sudden sound. He ripped his arm off of her hand and stared at it in shock.

"What was that?!" he yelled as his eyes went wider making Maki laugh.

"The Tidal bell reminds people of the sea. It carries a lovely lullaby that my mum taught me as a baby" Maki giggled while covering her mouth with one hand. Silver glared at her until he heard the elevator ring signalling there was a person coming. The moment he saw who it was his eyes narrowed with dislike from seeing Shade who looked happy but tired from his ordeal.

"Hello all! I take it Maki and Silver here stopped Team Rocket?" Shade grinned.

"Sure did!/what does it look like?" Maki and Silver said simultaneously casing them to look at the other oddly.

"That's good..." Shade's eyes began to close before he collapsed.

"SHADE!" Maki cried as she rushed to break his fall. Silver's eyes widened from what he witnessed, he felt the unknown feeling hit his chest again which started to hurt him deeply but said nothing and went to leave by the elevator.

"Silver please help! He needs a doctor please!" Maki pleaded. Her eyes glistened with tears causing Silver to stop and look at her, he felt regret and bitterness eat away at him from looking at her.

"_You have no idea of what you're doing to me Maki, please stop before I disappear_"

* * *

**_I bet no one saw that coming as Petrel appeared like that in the story! Also I hope I didn't put anyone off from reading it and I hope that you've enjoyed it so far. _**

**_Next Chapter involves a twist with Clair. Will Silver admit his feelings to Maki in the next chapter? Find out soon but for now take care! ^_^_**


	9. Chapter 9 Tests and bonds

_**This Chapter is a bit short but there's a reason for it in the next chapter.**_

_**Sapphiet owns nothing but a building block**_

* * *

**_Chapter 8 Tests and bonds_**

_Walking through the forest by herself while carrying a basket and blanket in one hand. The moon's beams reflected light on to the trees giving a peaceful look to the area. She hummed to add more sound to the singing Pokémon until at last she arrived at a meadow filled with flowers and a stream by them. She smiled feeling blissfully happy at the scene before her that she placed the basket to the floor. She removed her cloak to reveal her black hair that was in a bun._

"_I knew you would like it here" said a husky voice causing her to whip round and smiled warmly at the voice. She pecked the voice's cheek and smiled more. _

"_Thank you for calling me, it was lonely at the house" she said with sad eyes despite the fact she was smiling. The voice lifted its hand to touch hers._

"_He is still dating huh? Don't you feel sad?" the voice asked with concern in his voice. She smiled weakly but shrugged in a carefree manner._

"_I can't tell him who he should or shouldn't see. It's his life and I don't want to do that to him" she replied honestly before taking out the blanket and smoothed it out. The voice smiled sadly while inside it has hurting at its web of lies that it created to ensnare her._

"If only you knew what you're doing to me... I hate seeing you like this_" the voice said softly as it watched her work with gentle hands. Deciding that it had, had enough it pulled her up to face him. She looked at him with a bewildered expression._

"_Did you say something? Sorry I was miles away" she said with a gentle smile. Without thinking the returned it. Now lying on the blanket the voice sighed as it looked at her with a heavy smile._

"_Are you sure that you want to do this?" it asked, she smiled at it before stroking its cheek._

"_I'm sure" she said before pecking it. The voice's eyes widened in shock her willingness that she looked at it with a curious expression._

"_Is there something wrong?" she asked as she stoked its cheek, it sighed heavily._

"_I can't do this I'm sorry" it said before getting up causing her to sit up, her eyes became heavy with incoming tears._

"_You don't want me?" she asked weakly, she placed her clenched fist to her chest. The voice looked at her with horror in its eyes._

"_Of course I want you... but not like this... I have to go" it said hesitantly before moving away from the blanket. The woman looked at him with a stunned expression, suddenly she smiled slightly without it knowing._

_"_It seems like your conscience is telling you not to lie anymore... but please... just tell me before I disappear for good this time_" she said softly before looking up at the moonlit sky._

* * *

"Finally we're out!" Maki cried with joy as they left the icy cave. Shade stretched his arms to remove the stiffness caused from sleeping on the cold floor.

"Yeah and we've made it here in less than two days" Shade commented while they walked side by side.

"Aren't you excited to win your next badge because I am!" she said with a huge smile. She rushed off to the Pokémon center leaving him to laugh at her antics.

"Maki get back here!" he yelled with mirth in his eyes while he ran after her.

"NEVER~!" she let out a laugh as she ran faster towards the center. To her relief she made it before he did and avoided the doors closing. Sadly for him he went smack into them shocking them. Maki's eyes widened before laughing at him. Shade moved back so he could rub his sore nose, he shook his fist at her playfully resulting in her laughing harder. Nurse Joy then took the opportunity to stand next to Maki so she could press the button to open the door.

"I'm very sorry this has never happened before" said Nurse Joy who looked at the controls for the door. Meanwhile Maki sniggered at Shade who twigged at why doors had closed so suddenly and smirked.

"Nice try Maki I know you did that" Shade said to Maki in a low tone. Maki however pretended to look innocent.

"Whatever do you mean Shade?" she winked at him cheekily before going to the counter leaving Shade to sigh.

"Two rooms please" said Maki as she moved the strap of her bag up her shoulders.

* * *

"I can't wait to see Clair! We haven't spoken in years but I hope she remembers me!" Maki chirped with glee. To her dismay Shade had reduced her to holding his hand instead of her running up to the gym.

"I'm sure she won't forget you" said Shade who laughed at Maki's eager expression. By the time they made it to the gym they saw a trainer.

"Sorry the Gym is closed due to the Gym Leader falling ill" the trainer said who felt annoyed that he had to turn people away.

"Is she okay?" Shade asked as he ignored Maki's wide eyes, he kept her grounded by holding the back of her blue jumper. However without warning Maki darted forward shocking Shade as he went crashing in to the trainer.

"Oi you! You can't go in there!" the trainer yelled in anger, he heard Shade sigh and rub his head from the incoming bump.

"CLAIR I'M COMING!" Maki yelled as she ran deeper into the gym.

"Trust me don't bother, it's no use she won't listen" Shade patted the stunned trainer before standing up and going in.

"You too?!" the trainer cried in shock knowing he would get into trouble for allowing anyone in.

"I'm with her so I might as well see what's going on" Shade replied with a shrug and went in the hot aired gym.

Clair was near the rim of the bathroom with a pale expression. She emptied her stomach again and groaned from the pain.

"_What did I eat?_" she cried out feeling frustrated and angry. Meanwhile Maki was still running in the Gym.

"CLAAIIIR!" Maki yelled again catching Clair's attention.

"No it can't be... she's been missing for seven years" Clair said to herself softly as she began pondering about the possibility of it being someone she knew. Taking a risk she opened the door.

"I'm in here" Clair called before grunting from the urge to heave. Maki rushed in the room to see Clair sick again, she frowned before going to feel Clair's head. It wasn't hot but she was sweating, however she didn't notice that Clair froze from the touch.

"Alia? Is it really you?" Clair asked with hope in her voice, she cringed from the pain.

"I'm called Maki now Clair and speaking of! What happened to you?!" Maki snapped as she sat on her knees which were on the floor and folded her arms now looking cross. Clair chuckled at the young girl then stroked Maki's cheek like a big sister would do for her younger sister.

"You're back... I can't believe it" Clair began to feel tears go down her face, her illness now long forgotten she hugged Maki tightly.

"I missed you Clair" Maki said softly before inhaling Clair's sweet scent.

"You have no idea of how I missed you, are you back for good?" she asked Maki, meanwhile Shade stood near the door listening but didn't enter so he could give them some privacy. Maki frowned slightly.

"For a bit then I'm heading to Unova to challenge Sensei and the Pokémon league" Maki replied knowing Clair would be sad.

"I see... so when you challenge them and become the new champion. Does that mean you won't be coming back?" Clair asked as she looked at Maki with sorrow in her eyes.

"I don't know... I know you, Bugsy and Lance will miss me but... Silver still hates me but it doesn't matter anymore. It's best that he does after all I told him that I was dead" Clair let out a gasp of shock.

"You didn't! Maki that was not good! You know how much he cares for you and you're willing to throw him away" Clair said sternly.

"It's better this way. We can't stay together knowing that there will be things to tear us apart... being his cousin won't stop him but... I will not allow him to suffer with me haunting him" Maki replied strongly.

"But you're already causing him pain... you have no idea of what he went through... I take it you never saw his wrists" Clair asked shocking Maki to the core. Maki placed her hand to her mouth to hide her grief.

"He didn't!" Maki's eyes became heavy as soon as Clair nodded.

"Lance caught him luckily but Silver ran away for a year... after he came back he said he would retire for good. That he was fed up with everything and that having no rival meant having no dream to become the best" Maki frowned at Clair now feeling sadness again.

"Whether I am dead or not doesn't excuse him from trying to kill himself! The true coward is he for not living in my place! This isn't some fairy tale Claire we only live once and he almost threw it away like garbage!" Maki snapped before crying loudly, Clair patted the sad girls back knowing she was helpless. Shade's eyes became heavy with emotion as he listened to her every word.

"I take it you wanted to challenge me?" Clair asked with a warm smile. Maki looked at her with a sad look.

"Not when you're ill" Maki said coldly making Clair smile at her for even caring.

"Well since you've already defeated me and proven your worth I'll hand you the badge instead" Clair said softly however Maki glared.

"I won't accept it! I'll obtain it fairly and that's that!" Maki replied with her arms crossed. Clair sighed which made Maki unfold her arms.

"There's something I haven't told anyone yet... did Lance tell you about that drunken night I had with him" Clair asked looking pale from being ill.

"Yeah... you both got told off, what about it?" Maki asked as she eyed Clair who sighed again. She leaned forward and whispered something to Maki. As soon as Clair finished what she wanted to say, Maki was stunned from Clair's words.

"So are you?" Maki asked with concern. Clair nodded weakly as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Yes, that's why I can't challenge anyone for a while" Clair replied now feeling tired.

"Does he know?" Asked Maki as she looked directly at Clair's tired eyes.

"He said to pretend that it never happened and that it was a mistake. Plus he's dating Cynthia so how can I tell him?" Maki let out a growl from the predicament Clair was in.

"That jerk is so unbelievably dense! You get sick and he doesn't come over?" Clair shook her head making Maki's brow go up. "Not once?" again Clair shook her head, Maki let out a growl of anger.

"He's dead!" she muttered darkly causing Clair to grab Maki.

"Please don't tell him! If the elders find out about this they'll tell me to get rid of it" Clair cried from the fear of losing something precious to her that tears ran down her face. Maki frowned more but nodded.

"Fine but you have to let me help whenever something happens okay? No excuses or exceptions" she warned making Clair laugh weakly as she rubbed her tear stained eyes.

"Deal" Clair replied with a smile.

* * *

"I can't believe she talked me into taking this! I feel so cheated" Maki muttered as she stared at the badge in her hand. Shade's badge was in his badge case so it wouldn't get lost.

"Well Clair was sick, it's best that her secret is safe right?" Shade asked as he held his bag on his shoulder casually. At the same time Maki looked at him with a worried expression.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this? Keeping her secret I mean" Maki asked feeling guilty that she trapped him with a secret that would hurt Clair if it was told by anyone.

"I'm fine, it's Lance who should be worried when you get your hands on him but remember act normal about this and don't tell him" Shade warned the moment they arrived at New Bark Town to see Professor Elm.

"Yeah I know... bloody irresponsible fool" she muttered darkly after Shade opened the door and waited until she entered before going in. She looked round to see that the lab hardly changed. She smiled before releasing Feral and Cynda who looked round with glee in their eyes.

"(Man it's great to be back right Cynda?)" Feral asked with a grin now looking at Cynda who smiled weakly.

"(it's okay... I don't miss here one bit after watching trainer after trainer pick everyone else except me. I'm stronger now so who's laughing now)" she heard Feral chuckle at her enthusiastic smile.

"(That's the spirit I'm happy you're happy after all seeing you sad doesn't suit you)" Feral noted before looking away. Cynda eyed him before smiling brightly.

"(Thank you my friend, you're the first starter here to even care)" she said softly then went after Maki who was chatting to Elm. Feral let out a small chuckle as he watched.

"(I can see why Silver finds it hard to say anything... it's weird!)" He muttered until he saw Shade smiling sadly at him.

"I know what you mean" Shade replied then looked at Maki eyeing the package Elm gave her.

"What's this?" Maki asked as she tried to figure it out by squeezing the package only to find out it was soft and squishy.

"It's from the Kimono girls who asked me to give this to you and someone named Shade" Elm said looking at Shade funnily before handing Shade the package. Shade then opened it to find out it was a fiery red Kimono with a green and white sash which was tied round the kimono so it wouldn't get lost. He placed it in his bag carefully while Maki was still eyeing her package.

"I've to go deliver something to Silver I'll be back" Shade said earning him a loud whine from Maki.

"Why?! Don't leave me here!" Maki pleaded causing everyone to laugh at her.

"Don't be a baby and go see the Kimono girls they're expecting you" Shade said before leaving Maki to pout.

"Traitor" she muttered crossly until she looked down at her package. Taking a deep breath she opened it only to gasp at the Kimono.

"This is the one Morty gave me but I left it behind so he could look after it, why would the girls want me to wear this?" Maki asked as she placed it near her so she could take not of it.

"Well you won't know until you try, also have you heard of the Shiny stone? Professor Rowan was telling me about them" Elm asked with a sly smile while watching Maki fuss over the kimono.

* * *

"Now this IS fun! Full speed ahead Alia!" Maki cried with delight as she leaned on Alia who was flying through the air.

"(You got it Maki!)" Alia said in a soft maternal voice before diving towards the city below. On cue Silver had come out feeling grotty and angry, he turned to his right and yelped in shock as Alia stopped just inches before hitting him. Maki jumped down and stroked Alia's soft wings.

"Nice landing" Maki commented with a grin. Silver frowned at her with an annoyed look.

"So just because you've a new Pokémon you think it's okay to ram me over?!" he yelled angrily while tapping his foot. Maki giggled alongside Alia.

"Alia evolved using a Shiny stone which Professor Elm gave me just an hour ago. Isn't that right Alie darlie" Maki cooed at Alia making Silver's face go green.

"You're a disturbing witch and your Pokémon looks ugly get help" Silver snapped as he glared at her.

"Hello Pot meet Kettle! Guess what you're both black get over it!" she snapped playfully causing him to raise a brow.

"So what are you doing here?" Maki asked with a confused look making Silver grunt.

"I challenged the Kimono girls and lost. They're ruthlessly strong" Silver said grudgingly. Maki raised a brow.

"Strong huh? Well that'll be nice since I was just got the last badge but no battle. So this'll be like a gym battle" Maki said as she clicked her elbow bones while stretching. Silver however was eyeing her kimono.

"Why on earth are you wearing that?" he snapped coldly, she looked at him then twigged.

"Oh? You see they sent me and Shade these kimonos, did Shade give you yours? Can you do me a favour the obi has gotten loose again so will you able to tie it up please" Maki asked making Silver blink.

"Yes he did half an hour ago" Silver said bluntly while he went to tie the obi.

"HO-OH!" came a shrill cry that got them to look up. Maki gasped in shock at the rainbow bird that flew towards her then stopped near Silver's head causing him to fall backwards.

"I hate birds" he muttered.

"Oh don't be like that Silver! Thanks for giving me it though it was nice of you" Shade said from behind the bird. Maki let out a squeal and hugged Silver tightly which made him yelp from the contact.

"That is so sweet of you! Does that mean your changing your way of thinking?" she asked with awe, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Don't waste your breath I still think caring for your Pokémon is a sign of weakness" Silver snapped.

"And yet you lost to a pack of Pokémon loving trainers... how sad" Maki mocked before going in the theatre.

"You'll lose!" Silver yelled from outside.

"Bite me Reddie!" She yelled back. This made Shade chuckle at Silver who leered at him.

"You so like her shame she's mine now right Ho-oh?" Shade asked with a grin, Ho-oh cawed in agreement.

"You know lying to her about giving me the kimono's going to get you into trouble right?" Silver asked coldly. Shade shrugged.

"And lying about who you are is any better?" Shade countered with a wider grin. Silver grunted knowing he couldn't counter him.

"Done!" Maki said after ten minutes, she came out with soot in her hair. The boys stared at her in shock as they looked at her appearance.

"What happened?" Shade asked beating Silver to it.

"Oh Cynda got frisky with Flareon. Cat fights don't end well oh and Lugia's cave has opened meaning I have to see her now" Maki said while removing the soot from her sleeves.

"Did the ladies go already?" Shade asked to answer his question Maki nodded.

"How many Pokémon did you did lose?" Silver asked as he eyed her kimono slipping from her shoulder.

"None, I had revival herbs so I was good to go. Bye guys!" Maki said before releasing Alia who was ready to fly the moment Maki was in place.

They watched her go with emptiness and sadness.

"She'll be fine Silver... I hope" Shade said with a weak smile.

* * *

"_Rain drops and roses fly through the air._

_Sing and we dance through the ever sea wonder my precious friend_

_I laugh and I play with the wonder by your side _

_Let me in and I shall smile_

_No matter what happens _

_No matter how it begins _

_Or how it ends _

_I shall forever be your friend_

_Seas may me carry across the shores full of life and full of joy_

_But I shall always float above the waves._

_My heart sings as one with the ocean as it lives_

_It breaths as I breathe within a world of wonder._

_My world is filled with choices but which one should I take?_

_As much as I love the water I would rather fly freely as a bird_

_For I am the Sea Mistress as well and Guardian of the sea _

_And of the air that runs freely as life itself"_ Maki began singing which echoed in time with the bells and the dancing Kimono girls. Suddenly the there was a rumble near the waterfall while they continued their roles.

"_Let me be free as a bird as I fly from my watery prison._

_I wish to live as one with my ally_

_Feathers and teardrops flow but I shall be around_

_To watch as an ally of truth and justice!"_ Maki song finished the moment Lugia shot out of the waterfall that was her home. She let out a scream that had the sense of longing to be free in her voice. She began to look down at Maki with a soft gaze.

"(I knew you would come, my child thank you for coming)" Lugia said in a soft voice. Suddenly they heard a small cry belonging to a baby Lugia causing Lugia to chuckle, the Kimono girls were at a loss for words as Silver popped up out of the water then land to his mother.

"(Maki your back! Does that mean I can battle you?)" Silver asked with a wide smile. Lugia gazed at Silver with a soft gaze before looking at Maki who smiled back at her.

"(She can)" Lugia replied softly, she flew backwards towards the water so they could have enough room to fight.

"(I won't go easy Maki just because you're my friend" he grinned.

"Me neither, Eva let's go" Maki released Eva from her ball who then went into battle mode. Silver jumped into the air and shot out a powerful blast from his mouth that made a crater around the injured Eva. Maki grinned before spitting out blood to the side, her chest had a cut which had blood seep onto the kimono creating a beautiful contrast of red and silver.

"Well Silver, I guess play time is over, Shadow ball!" Maki roared loudly, at the same time Eva's eyes snapped open and charged a massive black ball that slammed Silver against the wall. He shook it off and grinned back.

"(I was training really hard for this! I won't back down for anything)" Silver cried as he flapped his wings so harshly that a powerful gust erupted in the room.

"psychic then dig" she ordered the Sun Pokémon who froze the gust in its tracks, Eva dug a wide hole before shooting out from behind the other hole.

"Release it then sent it back once the gust is trapped" Eva's eyes returned to normal and watched the gust tornado fall through the hole. Silver yelped in shock that her plan worked, he let out a loud cry when the gust was sent back creating cuts on his body. His breathing quickened as well as his flight patterns began jagged and weak showing fatigue. Maki fished out a grey ball with dots on it.

"Eva bind him!" Silver let out a surprise cry from being held in place by Psychic knowing he was trapped but refused to give up. He tried to flap his wings as hard as he could so he could break out of his makeshift prison.

"Heavy ball let's go!" Maki yelled as she threw the ball at Silver who was sucked inside the ball. The ball rattled slightly before it clicked signalling it was all over. Maki turned to Lugia who nodded feeling satisfied at what she saw then flew towards her.

"(I will go back to where our friends are now, thank you and take care of my son" Lugia said before flying out of the cave leaving Maki to smile. Eva trotted towards Maki and nuzzled her with a small smile.

"Thank you Eva you did well do you want to stay out or rest?" she asked. Eva let out a yawn confirming the answer.

* * *

Silver and Shade waited near Victory road for Maki to show up. Silver checked the time 8:40pm.

"It's been four hours and she's not here. I'm going ahead" Silver said as he got up.

"Hold on! She'll be here, Ho-oh said she will come so trust her" Shade said.

"TOGKISS TOG!" came shrill maternal cry causing them to look up to see Maki flying on Alia's back.

"Good to see you've finally arrived now I'm going" Silver went towards Victory road leaving Maki with Shade.

"You ready to go?" Shade asked with his hand out for her to reach. She smiled warmly at him before taking his hand.

"More than ready and by the way why are you wearing Silver's Kimono?" she asked with a smirk.

"Silver didn't want it, he said it was rubbish" Shade mocked with a grin.

"Only you Shade can put him off of what he likes" Maki said with a laugh and as they entered Victory road they grinned as they walked together side by side knowing they could handle anything that would come their way.

* * *

Four months later

The snow flew continuously onto the mountain without pause, it created a beautiful effect despite the fact that it was really cold. Footsteps went up to the mountain peak, there standing on the peak was a man with black hair wearing a red cap, he had a red jacket and jeans. He had a pair or red sneakers which looked worn but still useable. Beside him was a yellow mouse that watched the view alongside the man. Footsteps stopped catching their attention but didn't move a muscle as if knowing who was behind them- a challenger. A bag was dropped to the floor creating a muffled splat because of the snow.

"It's been a long time... Red" said a woman who wore a red woolly fleece, black woolly trousers and black trainers. Red froze while standing erect at the sound of her voice. While the mouse jumped off of his shoulder he turned round slowly to face a smiling but determined woman. His face first shocked became happy and beamed at her.

"It's been a long time... Maki" Red said with a huge grin and waved at the beaming Maki.


	10. Chapter 10 All good things must come to

**Greeting everyone. Sorry for the long wait I had important work to do for a Final project. **

**I hope you enjoy the story:**

**I do not own anything except alaptop,a fan and a packet of brains ¬v¬**

* * *

_Chapter 9 All good things must come to an end_

_**8 months later**_

"UGH! Where is he?" Maki growled as she checked her Xtransceiver for time which read 11:30pm. Maki was currently standing near the entrance of a restaurant where everyone had gathered for Maki's announcement which was located in Goldenrod City. She wore a knee high white V neck dress which had small straps for the shoulders, over her dress was a black coat that went up to her knees so when she did it up it would look like a dress. She wore low heeled shoes since she was constantly running

"And Shade's not here either!" she muttered as she tapped her foot which made a click clack noise. Finally after half an hour she heard the sound of wings that made her look up to see Silver hanging on tightly to his Crobat's legs.

"Sorry I'm late there was a small fight with my Alakazam and Gengar" said Silver before he landed on to the pavement without getting injured. He wore a black shirt which was tucked lazily inside his black pants, he had black trainers that looked at little burnt from a recent attack.

"You could have called me if you knew my number dummy!" Maki snapped crossly making him feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Maki, is Shade here yet?" Silver asked as he looked round for any signs for the black eyed man. Maki snorted feeling angry and sad.

"He didn't call either, he said this morning that he's coming and then turns up late like you!" Maki snapped loudly feeling stressful.

"I'm really sorry I just don't know why they were fighting like that" he cried feeling more guilty for being late.

"Take it easy on him you know it's rare that ghosts and psychics to get along under the same room" said Shade who entered the scene looking flustered. Silver grunted as a sign of thanks.

"Whatever you two! Three hours late really?!" she snapped loudly making them flinch, she went indoors leaving the men to feel like they had been kicked painfully.

"Still the same as usual, let's go inside to" Shade said with a sigh.

"What's your excuse?" Silver asked crossly as he eyed Shade.

"I had to deal with being a baby sitter to a child called Alice. Not to the wise never give her anything but her mother" Shade shivered as he went to open the doors.

"Shade there you are! Alice is crying can you sort her out please?" asked a female voice that made him cringe leaving to Silver smirk at Shade who looked uncomfortable at being at the female's beck and call twenty four seven.

"Oh I see how it is and you still want to be with Maki despite the long distance relationship?" Silver mocked causing Shade to look at him oddly.

"Just because we get busy doesn't mean I spend my time picking up chicks to have fun with" Shade said with a grin. Silver growled angrily knowing that the comment was about him.

"It's my life... plus I wanted to make her jealous since she's going soon" he said the last part quietly so Shade couldn't hear.

"What's that? Couldn't hear you" Shade as he smiled more widely at Silver's sour expression before going inside, Silver scoffed at him.

* * *

Lance stood up and taped his glass signalling silence.

"Maki here has an announcement, they're all yours now" Lance said with a smile as he sat down. Maki then stood up slowly and looked round.

"As some of you know that I've come to a decision about whether to stay here or retire and I am to announce that sadly I am not leaving but I'll be staying a bit longer" she said with a grin. As soon they heard the news, Silver who was currently drinking spat out his drink on to Whitney's back from the shock of Maki not leaving. Whitney turned round to glare at him with pure hatred which made him realise that he had just spat at her without knowing she was there.

"Really?! You just had to spit at my new dress? You two timing fool!" she yelled before slapping him on the face which made everyone turn to the sound of the slap. They all watched in silence as Whitney sighed heavily.

"Can you get me a napkin since Silver here likes to spit at people's clothes" she said crossly making people snigger. To Whitney's relief Bruno handed her a few napkins so she could remove the spit from her back.

"_I can't believe she's staying here! Does that mean? No it's probably because of Shade as usual, he never leaves her alone_" he muttered mentally before grabbing a drink and swallowed it in one gulp. His eyes became slightly hazy due to his low tolerance to alcohol.

"Well anyways ignoring what just happened, I have to say thank you for staying and congratulations Champion of Johto and Kanto" Lance said before clapping signalling everyone was to do the same.

"Thank you Lance and everyone who supported me this far" Maki said with a warm smile. She checked the time to see it was half twelve.

"Alright everyone remember this is finishing in twelve minutes so ask the manager for doggy bags if you want to take stuff home, as for me I'm going to get some rest" Maki let out a yawn signalling she was tired.

"I'll take you home" Shade said as soon as he went to her side. She smiled feeling her eyes droop slightly.

"That'll be nice" she said before he picked her up bridal style. A few let out whoops at his bold gesture making her blush slightly while Silver leered.

"Safe trip you two" said Karen who winked.

"We will" they said before he took out his Alakazam in so he could teleport them home.

* * *

After three months had passed, Maki was in her room sleeping with Eva curled up on her bed as she slept. After twenty minutes Maki opened her eyes and yawned while at the same time Eva started to yawn at the same time making them giggle.

***Ding Dong! Silver's a dummy who likes to cosplay as female Team Rocket member!*** the door bell sang loudly making the person who pressed it yelp in surprise, suddenly the door was being pounded in to repeatedly.

"MAKI OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Silver's yelled in anger, his face turned red from embarrassment. Maki stretched for a bit before getting up to reveal she had a blue nighty that covered her upper shoulders and knees. She paddled slowly to the window which has conveniently near the entrance door. After pulling the window up she peeped out to see Silver wearing a white shirt over his half opened black jacket and had black trousers which nearly covered his trainers.

Silver was still staring at the door as if he was having an eye contest while he waited to yell at Maki.

"Yes Silver what? I just woke up!" Maki yelled from her window making him jump. After taking a few steps back so he could see her, he froze as her nighty which had one sleeve drooping from her shoulder causing him to blush.

"What Silver What?!" Maki snapped as she leered at him for waking her up causing him to snap out of it.

"I was going to say do you want to hang out at my house but now I want to ask! Who invented THAT door bell?!" he yelled angrily.

"Oh Proton did after going out of the hospital! Do you want some breakfast but I have to apologise I'm out of bread so do you want cereal?" Maki asked. Silver pondered for a bit before nodding, she smiled at him causing him to blush.

"Great! HEY KAILEN OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE WE HAVE A GUEST!" Maki shouted causing a few Pokémon in her house to grumble.

"(Maki be quiet and go to sleep)" muttered Feral as he laid close to Cynda for warmth. Kailen however huffed from the rude awakening, he stood up before going to open the door for Silver.

Silver's eyes were raised at the sight of Kailen.

"_I didn't know she had an Alakazam_" Silver noted before going in after saying thank you. Kailen grunted as he looked at Silver then closed the door.

As soon as he entered the house he looked round the interior to see plain white walls with white pillars at the corners of the house. There was a single legged table which had a basket with keys in that was standing still in the middle between the main stairway and the door. Between the on the right side of the house had the living room while on the left had the kitchen that also had white walls. On the side of the stairs were steel railings in order to prevent anyone from falling sideways. As he travelled to the kitchen he saw it was plain with only a simple cooker near the back left corner of the room, a brown coloured table near the middle of the room with only four white chairs, there was a dishwasher next to the washing machine on the back right side of the room while near the cooker was a door with a flap for small Pokémon to get in.

Silver frowned at how plain it was but didn't complain since he was a guest and knew she would get back at him somehow. He then spotted her wearing her night clothes working on getting two bowls from a cabinet while standing on a chair. He chuckled then walked towards where the bowls were and got them making her glare.

"I'm use to it dummy" she growled before taking them out of his hands. He smirked at her "thankful" behaviour and went to sit on one of the chairs. Later she joined him while carrying two bowls. He raised a brow at the chocolate cereal as she set them down, Maki then proceeded in smoothing out her nighty to prevent creases then went to the fridge to get milk for the cereal. After passing him the milk she went to her counter near the fridge.

"Besides I haven't been shopping for weeks due to work" she said plainly before placing one big file on one arm then held the other.

"So what's happening today with you?" Silver asked casually as he poured the milk in his bowl. As if responding to his question the files landed on the table with a huge thump making him blink at how big they were. Maki went to sit down on her chair and then began to open the left file so she could read the first page. She frowned before sighing deeply due to fatigue.

"Team Rocket stragglers have killed three people this month and have take their Pokémon. Bruno's son tried to save a trainer who was being attacked and are now in critical condition, I'm going to see Bruno at the hospital to see if his son wakes up..." her face became bitter which he took note of.

"I doubt it though, he might be in a coma still. Even Proton and Petrel were shocked to see him like that. Archer was furious that they would go that far" Maki said as she grabbed her arms for comfort making him feel sad and angry causing him to lose his appetite.

"What made them go that far?" Silver asked as he watched her worn expression.

"Who do you think? The woman who ruined my life recruited them personally so they would follow her orders to the death. They won't approve of me as their leader so they'll attack and destroy what I care about. I just came back home at five this morning so I've been busy nonstop" Maki shrugged as she opened the file again. However Silver slammed his hand on the file preventing her from opening it causing her to look at him wearily, his eyes were cold and angry.

"Go to bed now! I'll deal with this, just get some rest and no buts" he said before snatching the files that were in front of her leaving Maki stunned. She frowned at him before she grinned at his behaviour.

"This is police work Mr. I've to do this now or it'll never be done. If I pause now then they've won and besides there's a smuggling ring in three days at the Goldenrod underground. I can't miss it otherwise the Pokémon will be sold. Please let me continue then I can rest after all, I've three hours until I see Bruno. I want justice just like him and it needs to be done" she said in a mature voice that made him freeze. She stood up and proceeded to take the files while giving him a warm smile that kept him rooted to the spot. She began to read them once again and took notes with a pencil that was in her pocket.

After three hours she was done while Silver watched her work diligently and effectively, seeing her work left him impressed at how dedicated she was into getting justice for the ones who were attacked. Without warning Maki let out a huge yawn and stretched now feeling satisfied from seeing her now completed work, which was filled with notes and paper book marks. Silver nodded before taking the files to the bench and came back with a coat.

"Get changed and I'll hand you the coat" he said with a stern tone. She nodded now feeling fatigue take over but kept herself strong as she walked to her room.

* * *

By the time they arrived an hour had passed. Bruno was sitting with his wife and four year old daughter. They watched their sleeping son/brother with sad eyes until Bruno noticed Maki and Silver entering with grim expressions.

"Shade was in here a few hours ago, he told me you haven't been resting properly" Bruno said with a frown.

"I won't stop Bruno, I'm sorry but this shouldn't have happened. I assure you the Ex members are trying very hard to catch them but it's like trying to catch smoke. I know this is hard but we can't give up now. Eldon's sacrifice will be in vain if we allow them to walk" Maki said with a determined expression however Bruno wasn't happy.

"I appreciate your dedication but please think of your health. You've had only two hours of sleep a day. It's okay to rest once in a while" Bruno said softly while his wife was looking pale as she watched Maki's eyes look weary from exhaustion. Silver watched her knowing she would stumble but was amazed that she lasted long enough.

"This is my problem now Bruno, Giovanni is dead so by right I'm succeeding his organisation however like I said before three quarters of them won't listen to me. The rest are working without breaks as well and they are in worst conditions as me. Archer's got a fever and Proton's on bed rest from falling asleep as he went to walk down the stairs" Maki said before yawning. "Besides I was planning on sleeping after I finished visiting here" Maki said before stumbling backwards. Silver then instinctively grabbed her so she could stand straight once more.

"Get some sleep. Lance is going to take over until you sleep and Karen's going to help you with the meeting that's taking place in three days. Rest easy, we won't let you down" Bruno said with a forced smile. Maki saw through it and smiles sadly at him.

"Don't force yourself, your family need you" Maki said before Silver helped her leave the room. Bruno sighed at her retreating form.

"She's going to get hurt, it doesn't matter how much she works, she'll get killed if they find her" Bruno's wife commented as she watched them before turning to her son.

* * *

As soon as they were in the hallway Maki paused for a minute causing Silver to stop and look back to see her rooted to the spot. He sighed at her selfless acts and her lack of wellbeing.

'_Some time s I wish I could get you away from it all_' he thought while watching her stay still for a few minutes.

"Come one Maki, we have to get you home now. Get some sleep and we'll talk about what needs to be done" he chuckled at what ideas he had in mind. However Maki remained rooted and didn't respond to him, this made him worry but kept it to himself.

"Maki, it's time to-" suddenly he was shoved to the floor by her hands causing him to look up in shock at what she had just done.

"Maki what's-?" he paused as he noticed her eyes looked strained when she opened them. They looked sharp and deadly as they pin pointed the source of the noise.

"Okay! Now I'm mad!" she yelled in a voice that was cross between and man and her voice making him freeze. "Why the hell did you wake me up this time?!" she yelled while her eyes changed from brown to a colour that haunted Silver's memories.

"Who are you?" Silver asked angrily hoping that it was Maki pulling a prank on him. Inside he doubted it. Maki leered at him while her body began to change into the person who mimicked the voice causing him to panic mentally. The man sneered at Silver before letting out a huff.

"I should of known, why else would I be here? Haven't you both caused me enough grief Silver?! Where is that girl?" Giovanni bellowed causing a nurse who was walking past to leer at him.

"Keep your voices down!" she snapped before turning to grumble at the mannerisms of men.

"What girl?" Silver asked coldly after minutes of silence. He had finally gained the ability to speak but was angry that he still stuttered with the man. Giovanni glared at him.

"Who else Maki? That girl just called me so where is she now?" Giovanni snapped now feeling a migraine coming along. He rubbed his temples in order to calm down, meanwhile Silver was stunned at what Giovanni had just said.

"Excuse me but Maki would never call the likes of you and if you must know you're in her body" Silver sneered before giving a now stunned Giovanni the death glare.

"Why would she summon me in her body if she wanted to talk to me?" Giovanni asked coldly.

"_Because I needed to ask you about Ariana the Executive! There are some stragglers who are loyal to her and have killed a few people after mugging them_" Maki said which could be heard Giovanni, he let out a yelp from suddenly hearing her.

"So you did call me!" Giovanni yelled now feeling another migraine coming along.

"_Just answer the question you old fart!"_ Maki snapped, Silver laugh at Giovanni's face which turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"You young lady are lucky that I am already dead! Just get me to your house so I can talk without anyone listening" he said with a sigh.

"_Well Lance is coming with Karen so better put on your nice and kind face on!" _Maki said sternly while folding her arms as she hovered next to Giovanni in a transparent body which couldn't be seen by Silver. However Giovanni was leering at Maki while feeling angry from being caught in her trap but swallowed his pride and nodded.

"Alright fine! Just hurry up" Silver's eyes widened at how easy it was to bend Giovanni and it took just Maki to do it.

'_Remind me to ask her to scare that man in the Game Corner so he can give me back my money... speaking of! Where was Lyra's number?_' he asked himself before taking out his Alakazam so they could teleport. Maki raised a brow at him before pouting at how useless he was when it came to people's numbers.

"_Oi Silver try the jacket that was in your room! If not you may of washed it by accident with your trousers!_" Maki yelled causing Giovanni to grunt by her loud voice. Silver eyed him before Giovanni repeated what she had just said.

"Thanks Maki" Silver said with a warm smile that made her blush before she turned her head.

"_The only one I like is Shade! Don't go after me when you've a date already and speaking of dates isn't yours in an hour at the Abra Cafe"_ Maki asked with a sly grin that made Giovanni glare at a now petrified Silver who had looked as if Maki had given him a punch to the gut.

"What's this about dating a girl named Lyra? Are you trying to get her and Maki to gang up on you for two timing them?!" Giovanni scolded Silver who was feeling humiliated from her blabbing. Maki however wasn't done.

"_And this is coming from the guy who married twice. May I also add that they're both alive" _Maki said as she laughed at Giovanni's pale face.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! Lacy's dead" Giovanni muttered causing Silver to pause and stare at him. "Well boy get on with it!" he snapped now feeling hot under the collar from her words.

* * *

As soon as Silver left for his date, Giovanni was then stuck with Maki who was hovering while she sat in a chair position, she leaned on her right hand. After smoothing out his hair he looked through the mirror to see Maki looking bored.

"How do you put up with summoning spirits? Shouldn't you still be in your body?" Giovanni asked as he watched her look at him.

"_I usually do but I prefer to be out and observing then be stuck on what would be two people sitting on a small chair_" Maki replied before flying round. "_I miss Shade, when is he coming?_" She thought while dodging the chandelier as she flew. Meanwhile Giovanni was watching her move around since there was nothing he could do at the moment.

"Will you get down? It's freaking me out! Seriously how do you live with this and who is that?" Giovanni pointed to a small boy holding a basket in his hands.

"That's Terence! He was killed by his mother so I took him in since he wouldn't crossover" she replied before flying down to pat Terence on the head. Terence blushed while smiling at her motherly expression.

"Hello Miss Alia, are you alright from last night?" Terence asked with a wide smile. She giggled before brushing his hair back softly.

"I'm fine as long as I'm out of my body since I was doing an all nighters" Maki replied with a grin, however Giovanni let out a cough catching their attention. As soon as they turned to look at him they noticed his angry expression. Suddenly the door bell rang making Maki, Terence and the people outside laugh at what voice in the door bell said.

"Maki this is not why I left you this organisation! Be responsible about your health or else you will end up dead" Giovanni warned before going to answer the door. Inside he was laughing at how evil she was for allowing that door bell to be made but kept to himself.

"_Just like her mother and aunts_" he mused with a slight smile, as soon as he opened the door his smile vanished instantly leaving a frown on his face so Karen and Lance wouldn't know that he was smiling. Karen wore a beige top which showed off a crystal pendent, she had knee high shorts and sandals, she had a white shoulder bag which had a bow on the center of the buckle. Lance wore his dragon costume but had a pair of crystal glasses on top of his head, he looked tired but still had a lot of energy to spare. As soon as Karen saw Giovanni she frowned but said nothing meanwhile Lance was seething with anger from just seeing the man that made Maki miserable.

"Well come in then! Maki's been waiting the whole time" Giovanni snapped in a way that reminded him of talking down to lower peons what had messed jobs that were given to them.

"Don't worry we have the crystal so we can see and hear her old man" Karen spat before going indoors. She resisted the urge to shove him since he was in Maki's body. Giovanni however glared at her for her disrespectable behaviour but said nothing.

"_It'll be over soon, after this he'll be gone just remember that_" she chanted mentally as she put on a pair of crystal glasses that were in her bag. Maki appeared suddenly making her scream.

"Boo!" Maki yelled before laughing at a now angry Karen and shocked Lance.

"Maki! One of these days you're going to give us a heart attack!" Lance said as he massaged his chest to keep his heart steady. Maki however was hovering above them with her arms crossed.

"What and miss and opportunity like this? I know you two well enough to know you would have done that" Maki was grinning at the stunned duo who were bushing from being caught out.

"Yeah yeah! Let's get this over with" Karen said casually before going to sit down on the couch located in the living room. Lance sat on the chair next to her while Giovanni sat opposite Karen. In front of them was a desk containing two files.

* * *

"_So wait you're saying that they've postponed the sit down until six months?! That's too long and I had it all planned out to the smallest detail!_" Maki yelled now feeling aggravated at the sudden information. Giovanni nodded, he felt her frustration but knew nothing could be done.

"Maybe a mole told them about us?" Karen asked as she looked through the files. "Malcolm Evans was always sneaking in and out of the storage room in the police department and hardly stayed for long" Karen suggested as she took a sip of tea.

"No he works for Archer, he's a good spy when it comes to finding out information and hacks for a living" Giovanni said with a blank expression leaving them to sigh.

"So we're back to square one then? Nothing new found and more planning has to be done" Lance asked coldly, he pushed his hair back after it started to get messy.

"I'm afraid so" Giovanni nodded now feeling bitter from the news. Maki however was watching them with owlish eyes as she tried to think of anyone who would betray them.

"What about his brother though? He never liked me and a few times he has tried to get Archer angry at me" Maki asked while she pouted. At the same time everyone was left stunned at who she spoke of. Without warning Giovanni took out a section of the file and began to read it.

"I always wondered why he would do that and often I heard him say that Ariana was the best candidate to succeed me instead of my son" Giovanni commented while reading though the file. Maki nodded signalling she understood.

"I'll tell Petrel since he should be up now. Proton's in hospital and Archer's got a fever" Maki said before hovering next to Karen. At the same time Giovanni stared at her oddly from what she just had said.

"And why are they like that?" Giovanni asked sternly.

"we've been working so much that Proton fell asleep the moment he was on the first step, Archer was overworked so I took over his load until he was better" she replied making them glare at her.

"Maki that is too much work! As soon you're done I'm getting you into bed and the next day we're going shopping!" Karen snapped while ignoring Maki's panicked expression.

"NOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT KAREN! HAVE MERCY!" Maki cried out now feeling as if she was in a nightmare come true. This made Karen scoff.

"Oh give me a break Maki! First off there's hardly any food! Second you've had no time to get a new dress for the festival Morty has prepared! And Third!" they watched her with fear in their eyes.

"You're a girl! NOT a boy!" Karen said sharply making Maki moan.

"I like my clothes stop making me become something I'm not! And besides didn't you take me shopping last time for that gathering? I said once and I mean once!" Maki snapped before turning her head. This made Lance and Giovanni snigger at her childish antics.

"Whoever made you must have broke the mold! I can't believe you don't like skirts" Karen cried in disbelief as she sat up with one hand to her chest signalling she was hurt by Maki's words.

"Well excuse me but I don't like men staring up my skirt! It's the same as dresses!" Maki countered while ignoring the doorbell which had been pressed. Giovanni was too engrossed to pay attention to the male outside cursing about the door bell except Lance who went to open the door to see Silver glaring at the bell.

"Why on earth does she keep that rubbish?" Silver muttered darkly as he entered the room.

"You think that's bad? Karen's trying to get her to go shopping" Lance said making Silver stare at him. Suddenly they rushed to see what the girls would do next. Lance took of Karen's glasses but she could still see Maki thanks to the necklace. Silver eyed the glasses wearily but put them on his face slowly, as soon as they were on he jumped in shock as he saw Maki in the air looking angry at Karen.

"_Why is Maki a ghost? Don't tell me she's dead?!"_ Silver asked himself now looking slightly shaken up.

"It made the men look didn't it?" Karen asked with a crafty smile.

"Yes well last time I went full day shopping with you it was on shoes! And you only brought one!" Maki yelled feeling annoyed but kept going. Karen wagged her finger while grinning.

"Yes but those did the trick when it came to stealing everyone's attention that night" Karen explained however Maki wasn't backing down which could be seen by her hovering. Her body looked as if she was static due to her body vanishing and reappearing quickly.

"True but the clothes I wore stole your thunder in the end didn't it?" Maki said with an eye brow raised.

"Pah! Beginners luck Maki! Seriously if you want to impress Shade you might want to-"

"He says no and he likes me the way I am" Maki countered with her arms now crossed. At the same time Karen gritted her teeth but then was struck with an idea as soon as she saw Silver watching them with wide eyes.

"_Remind me never to get involved in girl stuff ever! No wonder Lance always tries to fake illness_" Silver shuddered mentally from Karen watching him with a devious grin.

"Really? Well I think I'll be taking Silver here shopping tomorrow since you won't help me" Karen said with a sly grin, unfortunately Maki saw right through it and grinned making Karen raise her brow.

"Splendid idea Karen but Silver has to help Shade with Clair tomorrow since her friend's daughter had just contracted a fever" Maki said with a blank face that left Karen and Silver speechless.

"_I can't believe I almost got dragged in to this!_" He screamed mentally causing Maki to laugh at him.

"_Don't worry I won't let her unless you do something to bug me_" Maki said to him with a grin. However Silver was left shaken at what she would do to him. Karen pouted slightly from her plan backfiring while at the same time Maki's eyes widened and she grinned from an idea.

"But Lance hasn't got anything planned so maybe take him?" Maki offered as they heard Lance cry out in shock. His face went pale from just looking at Karen's devious smile.

"Can't we talk about this? I have to deal with reports" Lance asked meekly as he pulled his colour slightly. Sadly the girls shook their heads while grinning.

"_Give him hell for Clair will ya?" _Maki asked Karen telepathically, to her delight Karen grinned darkly.

"_Pretty boy won't know what hit him, should I take him shoe shopping?"_ Karen asked as she looked at Maki who had an evil smile from the new idea.

"_Take him everywhere and also, are you going make him carry everything?_" Maki asked which was then answered by a nod.

"Well Lance I'll see you tomorrow at Six O'clock and don't be late" Karen said as she got up. She fixed her shorts, as soon as she left he let out a cry of frustration then turned to look at a grinning Maki.

"Why do you do that? It was my day off!" Lance asked now feeling like he was kicked where the sun doesn't shine.

"well think of it this way Lance, Karen plus shopping equals her being alone and vulnerable meaning Team Rocket grunts will jump at the chance to attack her" Maki replied as if she was talking about the weather. Lance scoffed at her explanation.

"What part of her us vulnerable? She's a ball buster like you and she'll emasculate me! Remember when we were younger and she made me go shopping?! I was stuck with nightmares for months AND I couldn't get the waterproof make up off! Do you know how embarrassing it was for me when the elders not only told me off BUT laughed at me! Someone even took a picture of me and it went viral in less than ten minutes!" Lance cried now looking scared as he looked at Silver's face which was a cross between scared and amused that Lance had to go through that. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you! After all Maki got you out of it but she will change her mind if you're not careful" Lance said before shivering, at the same time his voice went high from panicking.

"Oh don't be a little girl! She won't bite you, she just told me mentally that she's only having three hours of clothes shopping" Maki said before going to hover next to a smirking Giovanni.

"Then why can't you go?" Lance asked in a high pitched voice.

"Because I need to sleep then I've to meet Shade near the Ruins of Alph" Maki replied in a plain tone that got Silver glaring.

"_You're going with him tomorrow?_ _I thought we were going to have a Pokémon battle_" Silver asked now looking angrier making Maki glare slightly.

"_I've to get him off my back somehow and anyways Shade's busy helping Clair at the gym_" Maki replied sharply, Silver blushed slightly from her scolding him then nodded.

"Great now first things first" she turned to Giovanni who blinked at her sudden expression. "Get the hell out of my body or I'll maim your soul!" Maki snapped now looking angry. Silver and Lance were frozen to the spot while Giovanni nodded now looking like a petrified Rattata that was about to be drowned in a frozen river. Without warning Maki's body was sent to the floor as soon as Giovanni shot out of there. To her relief Silver caught her body so she could enter without feeling any injuries.

After entering she began to feel her aching muscles protest from the lack of sleep, she moaned from the discomfort causing Silver to move her so her back was on his arms.

"I'm tired can I sleep now?" she asked before losing consciousness.

"She's quite heavy though" Silver commented making her eyes snap open from his words. Suddenly Silver froze after he realised he spoke out loud.

"_Oh crud_" he cursed mentally.

* * *

"Okay boys you had better be wearing comfortable shoes since this will be a long day" Karen asked as she moved her sun glasses up to her hair. Now wearing sky blue tight jeans, a white dress top which hugged her figure, white high heels which she could use to punish the boys and her hair was tied up in to a pony tail. Lance sighed before taking one good look at Silver's sullen expression.

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you?" he muttered while Karen was picking up her purse. Silver turned to glare at Lance.

"What do you expect, one minute she was as light as a feather and the next she weighted a ton-OW!" Silver cried out in pain as he clutched his forehead. He looked down to see her high heeled shoe near his feet.

"That's for being rude and I have you know Maki is actually light it's just what happens when a body comes back from leaving its body" Karen explained before opening the door so they could leave her house. Silver started to give her the evil eye but went out anyways.

"That was no excuse to chuck that THING at me" Silver spat crossly. Karen just shrugged causing Silver to growl.

"Maki asked me to do that whenever you insult her weight" Karen said in a chipper voice that made the men cringe.

"Damn woman's going to be the death of us with those death traps on her feet" Lance muttered to Silver who nodded in agreement.

"Do you want me to steal them from her?" Silver asked as he started to think of possible solutions. Lance however just stared at him weakly.

"If you keep this up you'll be the death of me, just keep your mouth shut or she'll throw the- OW!" Lance cried as he clutched his forehead, at the same time Silver yelped from the other shoe attacking him.

"There will be no shoe stealing or I'll use my Houndoom understand?" Karen asked tartly causing Lance to nod continuously.

"Yes Master! Just don't bring that THING out! I'll keep quiet I promise" he pleaded.

"Unless I want your opinion of course, come along" Karen said before taking them to Goldenrod's department store. Silver was still eyeing Lance who was looking pale during their walk from her house.

"What's wrong with her Houndoom?" Silver asked casually, Lance jumped slightly from the name.

"That thing is the embodiment of a woman being bitchy, one time near the end of Karen's shopping spree I decided to run off and she sent out her Houndoom to chase after me. Her Houndoom managed to grab my cape so I had to let it go… but that thing used Flamethrower at me with the cape still attached so I had to walk home naked!" Lance said with tears in his eyes, meanwhile Silver was silent for a moment until he let out a loud laugh that caught Karen's attention. She turned round to see Silver laughing at a mortified Lance who looked as if he was trying to find any bridges to jump off of. Karen then smirked as she sent out her Gengar secretly. Her Gengar nodded before becoming invisible.

"Oh this is rich! Did Maki know about this?" Silver asked with a wide grin. Lance's expression became sad causing Silver to lose his smile.

"It was three days after Alia went missing" Lance said softly making Silver flinch. He then looked at the sky while Lance looked at his sombre mood.

"Do you think she's still out there despite Maki saying that she's dead?" Silver asked softly. Lance sighed softly before nodding.

"You need to talk to Maki Silver, it's out of my hands" Lance replied, he gave him a sympathetic smile before Silver screamed loudly. Next they heard Gengar laughing at them as it appeared in front of them. Silver started to grit his teeth in anger from Gengar laughing. Lance looked down at Silver and choked on a laugh.

"That is not funny you pathetic lump of-" he paused as he felt Lance pulling his jacket.

"How about looking down, it's kind of chilly here Silver" Lance said while trying to keep a straight face on. Silver blinked now feeling confused at what Lance was getting at. He looked down in a curious manner then squeaked in shock as he realized his pants and underwear were on the floor. He shot his head up and looked round to see people staring at him in shock. A stunned man took his Pokégear from his bag and pointed the lens at Silver before pressing a button which resulted in a click. After that happened Silver pulled his trousers and underwear quickly.

"Give me that damn Pokégear or I'll end you" Silver said in a low tone. The man shook his head before running to safety. This set Silver off.

"GET BACK HERE AND DELETE THAT YOU DUMB FOOL!" Silver yelled angrily as he chased after the petrified man. Without warning he heard a Houndoom's howl then Lance's cry.

"Get to safety before that demonic dog gets you!" Lance yelled before being thumped on the head by Karen's shoe.

* * *

Silver sat on a chair next to Lance while glaring at the changing room. Now wearing a newly brought white dress shirt, black trousers and black trainers after his clothes were burnt off. However there was a slight bold patch on the back of his hair from being singed by Houndoom's flamethrower.

Lance took a deep breath and sighed.

"Seriously you just had to run after that fool and not get security?" Lance asked as he leaned back. He watched the changing room with a disheartened look. Silver turned to glare at Lance.

"That fool sent it on to Pokétube! Seriously if Maki-" they paused to hear Silver's Pokégear beep, to his relief it was the second thing beside his keys and wallet that was salvageable thanks to Maki warning him about getting a fireproof wallet. He looked at the text without caring about the ID of the person texting him.

"**Oi Silver nice one! I can't believe you were pants like that by a ghost Pokémon! **

**Morty**"

Silver gritted his teeth in anger before another text popped up which prevented him from ranting at Morty.

"**Jeez Silver I know you like showing people just how great you are! But was it really necessary to have your trousers and pants on the floor so people can have a picture of your EHEM? Seriously I just saw this from Archer and he's now in hospital for not only a heart attack but a ruptured lung from all that laughing v-v* honestly I SOO did not want to see that you daft fool! 1) Get a JOB and 2) GET A LIFE!**

**Maki**"

Silver's face turned red from now feeling mortified at what she had just said. He placed the phone down and looked at the curtain which hid Karen who had a devious smile on her lips.

"_Remind me to pay Michael for doing that_" she thought while giggling mentally.

"Archer saw the picture and is now in hospital from a ruptured Kidney from laughing so much" Silver said in a mellow voice. However instead of being concerned, Lance let out a full blown laugh angering Silver.

"that's rich! I can't believe it's viral in less than four hours" Lance said with a grin. Silver's fist which didn't contain the phone connected to Lance's eye making him yelp from the pain. The young girl in charge of the dressing rooms called security. Silver felt his phone buzz again and looked with raw anger.

"**Son I'm absolutely disappointed in you! Where do you get the gals to do that in public?! You make your mother cry in her grave!**

**Your father**"

Silver's eyes turned to slits as he read the message. Suddenly it buzzed again this showing Whitney's ID number.

"**So it's not bad enough that you had to spill your drink on me at the party? Now my girls at the Gym are talking about you! Some want your number and the others want your hair so they can curse you with Voodoo dolls!**

**Sort out your ego or else!**

**Whitney**"

Silver let out a loud roar as he looked at a petrified Lance and a shocked Karen who had just come out of the changing room with a designer blue dress that went up to her knees and had a pair of white high heels.

"YOU!" Silver pointed at Karen who's face turned pale as he bellowed. "Where the hell do you get the gals to pay some lowlife to photograph me?!" Karen's eyes widened in horror of being caught out.

"How did you- got to go bye!" Karen said quickly after grabbing her bags and dashed off, the manager caught her running wearing the dress that she hadn't paid for.

"Karen get back here with the dress!" the manager yelled in anger. Karen paused to look at the manager with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry but can you make them pay for it please?" she said before running off which set the alarm off.

"GET BACK HERE YOU HARLOT!" Silver roared in anger as he dashed out of the changing room with thunderous footsteps.

The manager sighed before turning to look at the angry Silver and petrified Lance (who was still cowering from the changing room). Silver paused as he saw the manager give him the death glare.

"Pay or else!" the manger said in a low deadly voice that made Silver shiver. Suddenly his eyes turned to slits and glared at Lance who was shaking like a leaf.

"Make Dragon boy pay for it! I've a conniving woman to skewer!" Silver said darkly before turning to the exit.

"Before you leave" Silver turned to see a small computer in the manager's hand.

"I installed a tracker when she entered the building a few years ago when she arrived here with the new champion. I didn't know what Maki was talking about until now" the manager said with a dark smile. Silver nodded his thanks while grinning like a mad man.

"Oh Karen! I know where you are!" he yelled before dashing off to the food court. The manager's smile dropped and turned to glare at Lance who squeaked.

"Pay or else I'll make you wish that you had done so the moment you stepped in this shop!" she growled causing him to shake as he nodded in agreement.

* * *

After four hours of constantly chasing Karen only to have her Houndoom burn his clothes again. Silver arrived in his house to drop his keys on the table. He let out a sigh of relief after knowing Karen had removed the picture from the net and would never pull a stunt like that again after Lance sicked his Gyarados oh her for making him pay for three expensive items which had left him bankrupt.

Sadly for Silver he heard his Pokémon yelling in anger again – Ditto and Gengar were fighting again.

"Hey guys can you stop already? I've just had to deal with a nine hour shopping trip-!" Silver's tired voice was cut short.

"KABOOOM!"

* * *

Maki received a call from Lance that Silver had forgotten his wallet meaning that she had to deliver it since Silver didn't tell anyone about where he lived except Shade who had blabbed about it, this resulted in a fist fight which ended in Maki pinching their ears until they calmed down.

As she was walking, Feral's tail swished slightly in delight of meeting his old trainer after bonding with him. She picked up her Xtransceiver so she could give him the heads up about her coming over. Just as she turned the corner to where his house was-

"KABOOOM!" Maki's eyes widened in shock, while Feral was at a loss for words.

"Erm, Feral… use Aqua Tail please" Maki's voice drifted off as she eyed the now burning house which was just fine a moment ago. Feral just swished his tail violently and extinguished the fire leaving the house in ash. Silver and his Pokémon were in a shield caused by his Alakazam. He was mixed between shock and pure anger as he glared at his now guilty Pokémon who looked at the ground in shame.

"NOW YOU'VE TOSSERS DONE IT! WHERE THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO LIVE?! CAN'T I JUST GO HOME AND SLEEP WITHOUT YOU FOOLISH WEAKLINGS FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE?!" Silver roared. Suddenly they heard a female laugh and a guttural laugh making him turn sharply to the ones making the noise. His eyes at first softened at Maki before realising it was her, his expression became mortified at the fact that she saw what happened.

"M-Maki? What are you doing here?" he asked with panic in his voice. She laughed a bit more before approaching him with Feral tailing her so she didn't get hurt.

"You left your wallet while you were chasing Karen. It seems my gift did come in handy after all" Maki said with a warm smile that made his heart dance.

"Y-Yes well, wait you knew she would do that?" Silver asked with shock in his eyes. She shrugged casually.

"Wild guess. Though, I had a vision while I was asleep, so I asked Petrel and Proton to help me make it" she replied with a grin. Silver let out a sigh at her grinning at him. She looked at the ruined house and frowned at the Pokémon. They jumped up in fright and looked down except his Alakazam was glaring at them.

"I have a room if you want to-"

"Yes!" Silver cut her off with an eager reply making them freeze. "I-I mean if it's alright with you?" Silver asked while trying to calm his burning face down. Maki blinked at him for a minute, she leaned closer towards him so she could look at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a panicked tone before freezing. He blinked at her now feeling confusion as she felt his forehead.

"You don't have a fever but Silver we might want to get out of this are now otherwise you might catch something" Maki said with a worried look. Silver's eyes widened at her worrying about him. He smiled mentally at the fact she was taking the time to help him.

"It's okay really, so can we get out of here otherwise I might yell these clowns?" Silver asked now looking tired after his adrenaline wore off. Maki tutted before nodding.

"Sure oh and by the way" Maki began causing him to look.

"Why did you show your downstairs in the mall?" Maki asked with a confused look. Silver spluttered in shock.

"That woman's Gengar pulled them down! As if I wanted people to see that!" he yelled now feeling angry again. She gave him a weary look.

"Sure, let's go with that"

"I'M SERIOUS MAKI!"

* * *

Silver collapsed on a blue bed which had a white duvet. The room was white with blue walls. It had a mini cupboard next to his bed so he could put his phone on top.

"Ugh! What a day. Please tell me that didn't happen?" he moaned with his face on the duvet so it masked his voice slightly. He felt a pair of clothes land on his head.

"Their Shade's. Don't worry they've not been worn twice and no nothing happened he was just overworked" Maki said before closing the door. Silver heaved another sigh then took the clothes off of his head. After moving his head, he looked at them and smiled slightly at her kind gesture.

"Thanks for patching these up Maki" he said quietly before changing into a black shirt and trousers so he was ready for sleep.

The sun shone through guest window waking Silver up. He let out a moan before opening his eyes while he covered them with his arm.

"Remind me why I didn't close those curtains" he muttered as he sat up. Next to him was his Pokégear which showed the time- 8:48am.

After getting up he went out the room to see where he was. The hallway was wide but plain, it had no decorations except a few messy small prints which weren't human. By the time he arrived at the kitchen five minutes had passed. He looked at the table to see Maki with files at her desk, however the files weren't what caught his attention.

He took in Maki's appearance as he watched her read the files. He could see that she had a V necked blue ankle length nighty that was up slightly due to her crossing her legs, over her nighty was a yellow cardigan which had flowers decorating at the side of her pockets, she had white Chinese slippers which were snug on her feet. He also noticed her hair was slightly messy which covered the sides of her blue glasses.

"I didn't know you wear glasses" he said without thinking. She looked up as she read the last page.

"Hmm? Oh hi Silver. Sorry I was just going over the plan before sending it" Maki said as she looked at him with tired eyes. Silver scratched the back of his head feeling nervous.

"When did you wake up?" Silver asked as he watched her read. She let out a yawn while she covered her mouth before answering.

"An hour. Rapida's baby was due so I had Kailen help me" Maki replied as she rubbed her eyes. Silver's eyes shot open, now forgetting his fatigue he watched working despite what happened awhile ago.

"Are you serious?! Erm… is it alright if it see it?" Silver stammered slightly as he watched her look up at him.

"It's a she and you can in an hour since she's asleep. She needs her rest after being born and while we're waiting you might want to eat" she said with a humours smile that made him chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, thanks" he replied with a sheepish grin.

* * *

After putting on a long coat over her black trousers and white fleece. She slipped on her long black boots and waited for Silver to get ready to follow her.

"So how far are they?" Silver asked looking at her with an eager expression. She smirked.

"That excited to see what does on in my house?" she asked making him blush.

As they exited from the kitchen to the backyard they heard heavy rain pouring from the roof. He sighed before she handed him an umbrella while holding one for herself.

"It's not as bad as a while ago" Maki said with a smile. As soon as he opened his umbrella up they went to the stable which was five minutes away from the house.

As they walked towards it, he looked round to see different houses which contained different shapes and sizes to suit her Pokémon that inhabited each house, each one was colour coded for each type.

"Here we are but please keep quiet, we don't want to disturb them" she winked as he led him in. slowly but cautiously he entered the stable. The stable smelt of spring grass and flowers which uplifted a sweet scent. He smile slightly as he spotted the young fowl sleeping with its mother, however his eyes widened at the site of the mother Pokémon.

"That's a shiny Rapidash Maki, where did you get her?" he asked with awe. She grinned slightly.

"I found her when she was young. She was sick and injured thanks to a bunch of trainers trying to capture her but she escaped. Sadly she got tangled in some wire near Viridian City, it took her awhile before she was use to me but I had to stay behind despite my friends being ahead of me with the Gym cities. By the time she and I were friends and well we breezed though them like they were nothing. She learned megahorn when she evolved and Erika stood no chance when we battled her" Maki replied, she stroked the grey fire maned fire horse who nickered as she leaned onto Maki's hand. Maki stroked her with a smile before bending down to stroke the young blue maned fowl.

"I shall call you Flare since your fire shines brightly, is that okay you three?" Maki asked them. Silver shrugged with a smile on his face while the horses neighed in reply. They turned to see another horse but it wasn't shiny.

"How can Flare be a shiny if the male isn't?" Silver asked with a puzzled expression. Maki chuckled before handing the male Rapidash sugar cubes.

"Hello Dash. I hope this is to your liking before you go see your owner Blue?" Maki asked with a smile. Dash snorted before going to see Rapida and Flare. He looked at them with a proud fatherly expression before nuzzling Flare who neighed with joy. Maki went back slightly so the family could have room. Silver jolted slightly as their shoulders brushed slightly as she moved back. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Nice family no?" Maki asked before looking at the family. While she did that Silver's hair covered his eyes.

"Yeah, they are" he said in a calm tone.

"_If she knew who my father was, she'd leave me for good. I just hope I never get to tell her the truth_" he said mentally. He clutched a small white stone in his pocket knowing that she wouldn't hear him.

"Let's give them some privacy shall we?" Maki asked. Silver nodded before following her, he looked back to see the family nuzzling the other. Dash looked at him for a moment as if knowing what Silver was thinking before looking at Rapida who was falling asleep.

* * *

**Five months later **

Maki stood with a basket in her right hand. She had a white dress with blue flowers on the sleeves and at the bottom part of her dress, she had a blue belt that hugged her waist and gave her lower dress a bell like look, she had a messy pony tail that went up to her elbows, she also had a pair of black low heeled knee high boots.

"Silver! Remind me why we have to go to Ilex Forest? I mean I miss Celebi and all but I do have a deadline to keep" Maki said as she looked at the window that showed a perfect clear sky.

She heard Silver entering the room wearing his normal clothes, she chuckled at him looking at her with wide eyes.

"And here I thought that I had to wear something nice Silver" she teased with a grin. He let out a stammer before rushing back up.

"I'll be back in a minute!" he called from the guest room then slammed the door shut.

"Don't take long! I've work" Maki called from the kitchen as she sat down for a rest. She eyed the files next to her and began taking one so she could read. However before she could finish the paragraph the file was closed making her whine at the one responsible- Silver.

"Come on!" he said before hoisting Maki up by the arm. She took note of him wearing a black jacket over his plain white shirt, he had black trousers and black trainers.

"Best I can do since the rest of my clothes have been blown up" he said before pulling her out to the entrance of the house.

"I can walk Silver" she smiled as he let out his Crobat. Crobat flew towards her.

"Come one you two let's go I want to show you something" Silver said with a sigh. Maki tutted at him before taking out a Pokémon that was up to her upper waist.

"Staraptor!" the bird Pokémon cawed as it stretched its wings. Silver raised a brow while Crobat blinked at the newcomer as he flapped his wings.

"Hello Star we're going to Ilex forest, do you want to come?" Maki asked as she stroked the big bird.

"Raptor!" Star replied as it opened its wings signalling for Maki to get on. As soon as Maki was on Star she turned to see Silver holding Crobat's feet.

"Don't laugh!" he said angrily. Crobat snickered for a bit as he hovered in the air with Silver clinging on to him.

"No comment" Maki said with a shrug while she smirked at him mentally.

* * *

"So what did you want to show me?" Maki asked as they looked round the entrance of the forest after exiting Azalea Town.

"I spotted some new Pokémon that migrated here from a new region" Silver said with a slight smile. Maki eyed him slightly causing him to blink at her.

"What's really going on? You're behaviour these past six months have been odd" Maki said with an odd glance as they walked through the forest. Silver's breath hitched slightly from being caught out.

"It's called growing up stupid!" he said as he bopped her head lightly with his knuckles causing her to leer at him while on the inside she was grinning at him being himself.

"That's a relief I thought you were dying so you were trying to be nice to me so you wouldn't have to feel bad about being mean to a girl" she said with a cocky smile that made his eyes widen in shock. Next thing she knew his eyes widened in anger. The next thing she knew he was smirking at her causing her to look at him while thinking that he had gone crazy.

"You know, I didn't exactly get back at you for stealing that Feraligatr" he said with a sly grin. Maki's eyes widened in horror as she figured what he meant.

"_Uhoh!_" she panicked while sweat trickled from the back of her neck causing her to shiver slightly.

"Whatever do you mean Silvy? It was you who stole from Professor Elm" she said with a nervous smile as she took a step back, she tried to map out the forest from memory as she tried to distract him. Sadly he took one step forward and grinned in a way that would make a predator proud.

"Yes but it was you who took it from my pocket back at Cherrygrove city" he said with a smirk. Suddenly as if hell was after her she chucked the basket in his face causing him to yelp in shock as he tried to cover his face from the projectile, next she turned towards the shrine and dashed off. Silver muttered for a bit as he looked down at the basket before running after her.

"Get back here! That was our lunch you pickpocketer!" he yelled while running.

"No way! I actually want to live to see another day Mr. Man!" Maki said with a laugh. Her lungs were burning from laughing and running at the same time. She spotted a tree branch that was low enough for her to jump on. Next thing he knew was that she jumped a few branches and was concealed inside the branches of the other trees.

Silver let out a full blown laugh from seeing the look on her face as he stopped running. He panted while he had his hands on his knees.

"She looked like a frightened Caterpie that was about to be eaten by a Pidgeot" he muttered as he looked at the trees.

"And this is coming from the fool that was turned into one!" Maki called from the trees behind him. He looked behind him to see nothing but he knew she was there.

"So tell me are you are Shade serious?" he asked as he looked for signs of movement.

"Of course I like him! What about you? Are you and Lyra serious or are you just using her as a meaningless fling?" she asked from his left side. Silver let out a grin from her words.

"Nah I'm planning on breaking things with her. She's nice but I know Ethan likes her a lot. Besides I have someone in mind but she loves giving me the run around" he replied. Maki grinned at his words.

"_Shame that your still keeping your secret from me even though I already know smart guy!_" she said mentally while she grinned slightly.

"Shame though he won't touch me but hey I'm fine with it. If he has a secret I trust him to tell me soon or I might leave him" she hinted as she stroked a Pidgey that was roosting next to her. Silver frowned slightly but sighed.

"_Why would you want him to? Would you still love a monster whose father destroyed your life?_" he asked himself while masking his sadness and anger.

"I'm sure he has his reasons after he did tell me that he's had some problems in his past that aren't worth worrying you with" he said. He saw a shadow land a few miles ahead of him. He spotted some light hit her dress.

"Well if he can't trust me than I can't help him. I know he's holding back and so are you" she said before running. He let out a slight chuckle before chasing her. He noticed that rain clouds had just appeared out of nowhere making him frown.

"Why would a storm appear out when it's suppose to be sunny?" He asked himself as he spotted the shrine with Maki standing underneath it. Her expression was grave as she looked at Celebi who he spotted as he went closer towards them. She turned to face him with steel eyes.

"What's going on Maki?" he asked now looking worried. Maki let out a sigh before facing him.

"Team Rocket's plans are moving up. They're doing it in three days" Maki said in a cold voice that made his skin shiver.

"So soon? But what will you do now?" he asked now looking at her darkened expression. She let out a huge sigh, she turned to see him with a small apologetic smile.

"I guess we'll have to call it a day until the mission is successful" she blew out a stray hair from her face while she held her hands behind her back. Celebi leered at her while Silver started to feel as if he'd been slapped in the face. Celebi noticed this and let out a shrill cry alerting them of what she wanted.

"What is it Celebi? Is there something else?" she asked with worry. Celebi screamed as her words didn't get through to Maki. She flew round them and began to glow. Maki's eyes widened in shock.

"No Celebi what are you doing?! Where are you going to take us?" Maki yelled in fright. She looked at Silver's shocked expression, his eyes revealed that he was confused at why Maki was panicking.

"Silver run now before you get caught in the time stream now" she said in a low tone. Silver's heart plummeted from her words.

"What do you mean-?"

"RUN!" she screamed loudly causing the Pokémon to freeze in shock. The moment she pushed him was when Celebi teleported them out of the area.

* * *

Silver woke up to see a field of flowers. There were trees nearby and a huge house in the distance. The sun was shining with hardly any clouds present.

He noticed that his clothes had changed to his regular clothes catching him off guard.

"Where am I? Where's Maki she was with me when we were sent here" Silver said before sitting up. His hand caught something soft in his hand causing him to look at what it was. To his relief Maki was asleep beside him. She had a white shirt, long black trousers that were up to her knees, she had black trainers which were white at the side.

Maki's hands twitched as she woke up, she opened her eyes to reveal that they were hazy.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he helped her up.

"Uggh! Does it look like I'm alright? I'm going to kill that blasted pixie!" she muttered, to her chargrin she heard Celebi laughing in the distance.

"She's dead and Dialga's going to help me" she concluded as she got up properly however her legs lost feeling for a brief moment causing her to land on him. Silver let out a yelp from the sudden move. Both of them blushed at how close the other.

"Do you need me to help you get up?" he asked now looking at her with a red face.

"I'm fine it's just when I get teleported through time by Celebi my body loses all feeling for a few hours. I'll be fine in three minutes" Maki replied as he helped her sit up. To their surprise she was sitting below his stomach making them blush more than ever. Time stopped for that brief moment as they looked at one another until they heard a little boy's laughter in the distance. They looked to their right and froze. Near them was a woman with long red hair and brownish silver eyes. She wore a white dress which had sakura flowers at the side of her long sleeves, she had a pair of red Chinese shoes and a red belt on her dress. She looked at them with a humorous smile while her right eye was twitching from their position.

"Well, now this is something I didn't think any teenager do and here I thought that I've seen it all" the woman's voice was soft but firm as she spoke. Maki jumped off of Silver and landed on the floor, to Silver's dismay her knee landed sharply on his stomach causing him to cough after being winded.

"Hey! I know that I've upset you in more ways than one but was that necessary?" he groaned as he pushed her leg off so he could clutch his stomach. The woman let out a bell like laugh as she watched them move like little children that had been caught doing something without permission.

"Don't worry you two I know that Celebi sent you here" the woman said in a reassuring tone but it didn't ease Maki's trail of thought. Silver's eyes widened as he recognised the voice of the woman. His heart started beating out of his chest as he looked at her serene smile, she continued to watch them in a motherly way that made his heart ache.

"How did you know that Celebi would send us here?" asked Silver not trusting his voice to stay strong. The woman smiled in a sad way.

"Celebi is a friend of my sister" the woman said in a calm tone. Maki nodded as she tried to get up only to stumble. To Silver's relief the woman caught her but stayed quiet. He noticed that the females stared at one another in a peculiar way, it was as if they were having a silent conversation.

"_Is Rayna still alive?_" Maki asked in a worried tone to her dismay the woman shook her head.

"_She was killed the day after you were sent away, you're father is alive but he's missing after the Mewtwo incident. What's been going on with my son?_" the woman asked Maki in an urgent tone.

"_you know I can't tell you Lacy, why did Celebi send us here I already know about your son's heritage_" Maki said in a calm tone. Silver looked at them before looking at the red haired boy who was playing with a Sneasel in the distance. Lacy nodded now looking solemn and tired.

"_Is it true my husband has been cheating on me? Answer me that at least please_" Lacy pleaded Maki. Her eyes drooped in sorrow as Maki nodded now looking miserable.

"_He married someone in another region called Unova and she's pregnant with twins. There is an executive who had an abortion after... you know but watch out she's going to poison you" _Lacy sucked in a deep breath and nodded sharply. She patted Maki's head and nodded her thanks. She walked over to Silver who was rooted to the spot.

"Would you like something to drink?" Lacy asked now smiling at him warmly.

* * *

Silver blinked at the white clothed table in front of him. On it were three glasses filled with orange juice. To prevent suspicion Maki and Lacy placed a black wing on his hair to prevent the young boy from asking questions that would upset the balance of time. His eyes were still the same to his relief but were camouflaged by the wig. Maki to her delight didn't have to get changed so she was able to sit on the table without any problems. Lacy however just hummed as she took a sip of her drink.

"Now how are your travels coming along? Unlike the other people here I am allowed to know of the future except for the other people here including my son there" Lacy gestured to the small red haired boy who was dangling on a tree thanks to the Sneasel. Lacy and Maki let out a chuckle as the boy caught them looking at him. The boy's face turned bright red from feeling embarrassed.

"Let's start with you young man" Lacy asked with a grin as she felt the urge to smile at him, Silver smiled at her infectious smile and was reminded of Alia's smile.

"Well... I won eight badges but I have not been able to beat the Champion who is still taking priority of her work!" Silver eyed a now angry Maki who was taking a sip of her drink.

"Well excuse me Team Rocket's planning to strike in three days! How else am I going to stop them? The others are going to have to rearrange their schedules thanks to this problem that has been added" Maki said before sighing. Lacy nodded at Maki's reply.

"She is right, work is more important over challenging newcomers who want to take you down in order to have your title. Do you have a calendar so you can-?"

Pencil down dates of people who can and cannot challenge you, done that already but still people are pushy and won't leave until they get the left slap to the face" Maki said stiffly. Silver's face turned red from the memory while Lacy swooned slightly at Maki's words.

"My sister quintuplet third sister was the best at doing that. Our elder brother Sidrick stood no chance and her own husband was afraid of her when she got angry" Lacy chuckled before sipping her drink. Maki nodded at Lacy, she then grinned now feeling pride after hearing one of her mother's accomplishments.

Silver's eyes shrank back slightly from fear of Lacy's words, he took his glass with shaky hands and placed it to his lips so he could drink without spilling it which made both females laugh at the now mortified Silver.

"Well in my defence-"

"MOOOOMMY! Look what Sneasel and I found!" the boy cried with delight as he ran to his Lacy with a Pidgey in his arms. Lacy looked at him and smiled widely at the now cooing bird.

"A patient lil Silver?" Lacy asked in a motherly tone. Maki smiled lightly at the little boy.

"_Silver's so cute as a child! Shame he was such a bully when he was older_" Maki said mentally, however the younger Silver looked at her in horror from hearing her words.

"You mean to tell me that I hurt people?!" the younger Silver cried now looking down at the ground. The older Silver leered at her in anger which was ignored by the females. Maki got up from her seat and went toward the younger Silver who was sniffling from her words.

"Well if you stay true to your mother's teaching and be nice to your Pokémon also I'm sure that it won't happen. Okay lil guy?" she asked in a warm voice that made the younger Silver look up at her.

"Yes Miss" the younger Silver said in a sad voice. Maki smiled at him before pecking his left cheek causing him to blush at her forwardness while the older Silver's eye twitched as he began to feel jealous from seeing what she did.

You're a good boy I can see that, keep up the good work and also ask your mother for a crystal if you start to hear people's thoughts okay? No one likes it when you invade their privacy. Trust me I know that" she said with a wink. The younger Silver who was cradling his left cheek nodded in reply since he had lost all reason to speak. Meanwhile Lacy was examining Pidgey and tutted as soon as she saw what the problem was.

"There's a twig in his arm Silver, did he fall off the tree?" Lacy asked her son who had now snapped out of his daze.

"Yes Mama, he was being picked on by some Spearows until Sneasel used ice at them" he replied, he snuck a glance at Maki who was smirking at the older Silver who was shaking his head slowly at Maki. The younger Silver pouted at the older Silver who noticed that he was being watched. He raised a brow at the younger Silver who had stuck his tongue at him making Lacy laugh.

"Young man what have I told you about that?" Lacy asked in a semi stern tone that made the younger Silver flinch.

"Sorry mama, sorry old geezer" the younger Silver said the last part coldly, Maki let out a chuckle at the younger Silver's behaviour.

"You might want to find your sister, I think she's hiding from the cooks again" Maki said in an amused voice. The younger one jumped as if remembering something.

"Mama the older cook slapped Arianna with his spoon again, can you ask him to stop please?" the younger Silver asked. Lacy's eyes narrowed at the news and nodded sharply.

"Don't worry Silver I'll sort him out. I still don't know why your father hired him in the first place... go find your sister and got play in your room with Sneasel" Lacy said while removing the twig.

"Can we play with Dip?" the younger Silver asked his mother, he looked at Pidgey eagerly causing Pidgey to look up at Lacy with a smile on his face.

"His wing will be sore so no flying for three hours okay?" Lacy warned sternly.

"YAAY! Thanks mama! Let's go Dip!" he said.

"Can I ask, why do you call him Dip?" Maki asked the younger Silver. Her eyes shone with curiosity which made him blush at her innocent look.

"He likes to dip from the trees and then starts flying when he's near the ground" he replied with a wide smile that made her smile at him.

"Take good care of him okay?" the younger Silver nodded with a grin and left with Dip in his arms. As soon as he went Lacy turned to look at the older Silver whose eyes showed discomfort.

"Don't worry Silver, he may not know why I haven't told him of the future, but like you he'll understand when he's older... when he has someone to protect" Lacy said with a sad smile.

"Thanks... mum. But how did you know that it was me?" Silver asked while feeling grateful at how she kept him a secret. She winked at him as she grinned.

"A mother knows her child no matter what they look like" she said in a wise tone.

"He's so cute Lacy, I can see where he gets his peppy behaviour from" Maki said with a wide grin that made them both smile. Silver chuckled quietly at her praise.

"I wasn't all that cute, I did cause trouble" Silver said with a weak smile which made his mother tut.

"That boy would always cause problems with his father and the people who worked there. Poor Blaine and Fuji when they visit me" Lacy said as she held her cheek with her right hand. Maki laughed at Silver's reddened face.

"It wasn't my fault that they would call me names!" Silver said now looking embarrassed.

"Does he still wet the bed when he has nightmares?" Lacy asked slyly. Silver's eyes widened from her question.

"MUM I DO NOT WET THE BED!" he cried. Maki started laughing harder to the point that she fell of her chair. Silver shot a worried look at Maki who gave him the thumbs up.

"I'm okay but did he really do that?" Maki asked as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. Lacy nodded while smiling at Silver who was giving her the evil eye.

"He stopped last week, it was until I found out that his sister was sleeping in his room due to nightmares, poor girl" Lacy replied softly as she looked back at the house. Maki stared at the house with a sad expression.

"I came here once except it was burned to a crisp due to an explosion" Maki said as she looked at Lacy whose eyes narrowed in anger. Silver's eyes turned to the glass in his hands.

"I should have divorced my husband when I had the chance... but I don't want to upset my children. I love them too much" Lacy said with a sigh.

"Divorce him now mum, please I can't stand that coward!" Silver growled. Maki glanced at him with a sad expression. Lacy smiled at him knowing that he must have had a bad time with his father.

"I want to but... I can't. If I leave now then you two are at risk from an attack. They've already taken Rayna from me. I won't lose my children also" Lacy's voice was firm and meant that her decision was final. Silver signed but nodded knowing that she knew best.

"Who is it Lacy? Laura's been trying to find out who killed Rayna but there are no leads except Ariana who just so happens to be a spy" Maki asked now looking desperate. Silver's eyes looked at Maki but didn't say anything. As soon as Lacy's drink was finished, she set it down and sighed while trying to gather her thoughts.

"All I know is that there's an underground movement that has been doing dodgy dealings including theft of children's Pokémon in Unova. Rayna was forced to retire early due to pregnancy so she wasn't able to find as much. I have a source who told me that the fire at her house was no accident, it killed her and her children except one who was smuggled away the day before. Her husband vanished without a trace so... that's all I know. I'm sorry darling" Lacy said in a sad tone. Silver and Maki nodded as a way of showing their thanks.

"Why don't you stay the night? My husband won't be in so it'll just be us and a few maids" Lacy offered as she looked at her watch. Maki and Silver looked at one another and nodded.

* * *

"We have no other rooms that will keep you out of trouble, I hope it's not a problem" Lacy said with a worried expression as she saw that there was a single bed and a futon on the floor which had just been made for them. The other things that were there was a lamp which was on a small table near the bed and a light bulb dangling from the ceiling.

"Don't worry we'll be fine right Silver?" Maki asked with a slight smile, Silver nodded as he looked round the room.

"Good night you two and don't do anything that I would make me frown at you both" Lacy warned sternly.

"MUUM!" Silver cried now feeling embarrassed that she was even his mother while Maki eyed him with suspicious eyes.

"I won't I promise" he said in an agitated voice.

"Silver I'm taking the bed" Maki said causing him to yell in anger.

"Silver she's a female, so as a gentlemen sleep on the futon" Lacy said before leaving.

* * *

The next day Maki woke up only to feel arms on her, she looked backwards to see Silver sleeping with a peaceful expression. She smiled slightly before she glared.

"Silver?" she asked in a soft tone- no response. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME AND WAKE UP YOU PREVERT OR I'M TELLING YOUR MUM!" She yelled causing Silver to yelp from his slumber and fall off the bed.

"Oow! Maki can't get some sleep?" Silver moaned as his tail bone was bruised.

"Well if you weren't sleeping on me then I wouldn't have to do that" she growled as she got up. Silver glared at her weakly but said nothing.

"So are you both ready now?" Lacy asked with a motherly smile.

"Yup and thank you for everything" Maki said as she carried a backpack that was given to her by Lacy.

"Take care" Silver said with a smile, meanwhile the younger Silver looked at Maki weakly.

"Does she have to go mama?" he asked making Lacy laugh lightly. She knelt down and stroked his cheek.

"You'll see her again so for now just say see you later" Lacy said softly. Little Silver nodded weakly before moving to hug Maki who was shocked at his bold move.

"Take care and I want to see you soon" he said causing his older self to glare.

"Alright you back away from her or you'll be stuck in time" he said. His younger self pouted.

"Don't tell me what to do old geezer!" young Silver pouted making the older one growl.

"Celbrii!" came Celebi's voice. Lacy's eyes softened at the call.

"Time to go you two, stay safe both of you and learn" she said before they vanished.

* * *

By the time they arrived it was around noon. To her relief Silver held her up so she didn't collapse into a heap like before so she was able to move without feeling pins and needles.

"I remember this place! This is Route 22, where Victory road is" Maki said with awe as she looked round. Silver looked round as he began to feel a case of déjà vu.

"You told me... you were the number one in the world! Are you gonna quit? What are you going to do now?" asked a boy whose voice was cold and angry. Maki looked ahead to see a red haired boy. Silver's eyes widened in horror as she saw his younger self arguing. Before she could get closer to see what was going on he grabbed her arm causing her to look back at him. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw his face become pale and scared. The next thing she knew was that he pulled her close so he could hold her and not let her see what was going on.

"Don't look please... I... I don't want you see" he pleaded at her. She signed before looking up at him.

"I won't judge Silver but if you can't trust me then I can't stay with you" she said in a sad voice that broke his head. Taking his hand in hers, she guided him close to the scene that was taking place. Silver's heart was pounding out of his hears as he felt scared, he hated feeling scared since it made him weak. He hated her seeing him vulnerable and yet he was allowing her to see a part of his memory that had destroyed him one way or another. The memory that showed her how unloved he was, how damaged he had become and she would see who ruined his life.

Maki's eyes widened at the man talking with Silver and her eyes narrowed at the face, the face that destroyed the life when she and Cubone had lived when she had settled down her aunt in Lavender Town. His face was calm and composed, it showed no emotion. No warmth or remorse.

"... One must acknowledge one's defeat before he can move on... I will go solo...for now... So that one day I will form a stronger organization!" Giovanni said in a cold tone that made Silver shiver slightly as he watched the scene unfold. The boy who he saw was glaring at the man with darkened eyes. His eyes were almost black from his anger but Giovanni didn't notice or didn't care that the boy was suffering.

"What aspect of you was number one? Gathering so many only to be defeated by a mere child!" the young boy yelled now feeling as if he wanted the whole ground to swallow the man up. "Is it not enough that you attacked a Town for no reason? You killed people because of rumours that weren't even true! I saw you kill that girl and you... you" Silver's eyes started to go more dark and demonic from his repressed rage. Giovanni still showed no emotion despite the fact that he would never wash away the pain he had caused to his in-laws and his own family who had completely disowned him.

Maki looked back at the Silver who was holding her. He was shaking violently from the repressed emotions, he looked up and glared at Giovanni with hatred and resentment, the hatred he had repressed burned his mind until there was nothing but the phase that kept echoing in his mind.

"_He betrayed me and my sister, he killed mother_"

"Putting together the potential of many is how you produce a huge power... That's what an organization is... That's the strength of an organization! I failed...to make the best use of my subordinates' potential...! But you shall witness one day the revival of me and my Team Rocket!"

"_I don't understand you! Why are you so obsessed with an organization that destroyed mother? You don't make any sense!__"_ he cried now feeling bitter tears burn his eyes even though he was trying to repress his tears.

"_Because I want to know why they targeted your mother and her aunts... I don't want you becoming like your cousin- a victim of this war_" he said mentally. Maki's eyes widened in shock as she heard what he said mentally. To her dismay Silver was so consumed by raw anger that he wasn't able to hear his thoughts. Giovanni turned his back on Silver shocking the boy.

"... One day my son, you will understand" he said softly and went. Maki's shoulders drooped by his words, she felt Silver's pain and anguish as he saw his father abandon him.

Silver moved a few steps forward and glared at his father.

"I don't want to understand you! I will never become someone like you. A coward when you're alone and acting like a tyrant when you're in front of other cowards! I will become strong! I will become a stronger man all by myself! **All by myself!**" he roared in anger. His body shook as his tears shone down his cheeks while his face was looking at the floor, he clenched his fists to the point that they were bleeding.

"I will find my sister... and I'll protect her... I won't forgive you" he said in a numb tone. Suddenly Silver let out a loud scream that caused a few tiles to blow up from his rage.

"I hate you! You damn fool!" he yelled as he cried, he sunk to his knees and hugged himself as he cried harder.

Maki sucked in a deep breath and ran after him, to the older Silver's dismay he couldn't stop her due to feeling so numb and broken.

The young Silver looked up to see Maki and glared at her with hatred in his eyes.

"...What are you staring at? Have you come to laugh at me?" he asked coldly. To his surprise he was enveloped into a tight hug that had left him stunned. After a few minutes she held him by the upper arms and looked at him.

"It's not your fault, you're father is trying to protect you in his own way... if you can hear his mind then you would of known. He carries such remorse that he doesn't want burden you with it" Maki said in a soft voice that shook both Silvers up. "Don't let your rage consume you like it almost did me. It will hurt the person you care about the most. Don't be scared and remember your mother loves you. You did the right thing by going to Lavender Town" Maki said with a small smile. Silver's eyes flashed darkly.

"How did you know that I went there?" he asked with suspicion as he watched her smile widen.

"You saved that girl, you gave her and Cubone a reason to live" she replied softly. Silver's eyes widened in shock at her words and looked down.

"I... I really saved her..." he asked softly.

"You healed her broken neck, she's alive now and she says thank you. She's just sad that she can't say it to you personally since you ran off" she said with a small chuckle as she pushed his fringe back a bit so she could see his eyes- silver. He shuffled slightly due to feeling an unfamiliar emotion bubbling inside his chest.

"Ask Blaine or Mr Fuji to take you in, they won't turn you away no matter what" Maki said as she led him to Viridian City, to her relief he didn't spot his older self who was watching her. The younger Silver looked back at her with curious eyes.

"Do you really think they would?" he asked with worry however he stared at her smiling face which gave him hope.

"Never doubt that. A friend of your mother's is family to you" she said with a smile that made him smile.

"Thank you" Silver said quietly before running to catch a ferry to Cinnabar Island from Pallet Town.

As soon as he left Maki turned to see the Silver she knew with sad eyes as his newly changed black eyes showed hatred.

"I don't need pity" he said darkly. She nodded in reply.

"I know" she said calmly.

"Why did you do that?" he asked coldly.

"I-"

"What does this have to do with you? Are you satisfied now?!" he asked, his voice rising.

"How am I satisfied? Seeing a boy being abandoned like that? Silver I would never do that to you" she said in a firm tone. Silver scoffed.

"They always do, that's what you do Alia you leave when things get too much" he spat. Time froze as she looked at him with shock and horror. After a few minutes her eyes softened.

"How long have you known?" she asked in a gentle voice. He turned his head as if he was disgusted at her.

"Long enough... you lied to me, you lied to everyone!" he yelled angrily. She remained still so he could let out his anger.

"You abandoned me when I needed you and then you pop up out of the blue after all these years. First a waitress now a trainer! What else Alia? Enlighten me was I not enough for you? Was I that immature that you couldn't wait for me to say anything?" he asked coldly, his eyes showed betrayal and malice.

"Hoenn and Sinnoh were in trouble so I volunteered to help" she replied in a firm tone, he scoffed.

"So no one else could fill in that it? Or were you running?" he asked as he turned to glare at her. His eyes narrowed at her neutral expression which didn't change at all.

"I would never run. I wanted answers to my family's past, no one had any information. I was sick and tired of being someone that got my mother killed. It was because she was so good at being Champion of Unova that she was an easy target. She was killed by an organization that took you're mother's life and I wanted to know why. I'm sorry if it was hard on you but I didn't want to lose anyone else so by disappearing I thought I was doing everyone a favour" she said now feeling bitter as she relived her memories. Silver's eyes remained dark and cold.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore when you didn't show up. I waited until I was almost late for the ferry and you still didn't show up... so I'm sorry but what's done is done and very soon I'll have to leave to find more answers" she said in a firm tone. They heard birds tweet quietly while the wind rustled the trees slightly.

"And if I told you to stay, would you?" he asked softly, he looked at her with sorrowful eyes that nearly broke her heart.

"Not when your half siblings are in danger Silver, your father was a fool but your siblings are not to blame" she replied with determination. He nodded before turning his head so he wouldn't look at her. He would never forgive her.

"I'm sorry you had to be raised by a foul man and I'm sorry for destroying your father's organization with Red's help so I could get revenge for that fact that he ruined Cubone and my life. I'm sorry for so many things but please don't hate me for trying to help you" he laughed bitterly.

"Helping me? How? It's hard to tell anymore with you. Was everything a lie? Were you just pretending to be nice to me again so you can discard me like before?" he asked in a hollow tone. To his surprise she kissed him for a few seconds before letting go of him.

"I was planning to come back but if you don't want me to then I understand, Shade" she said with a weak smile that made his heart beat faster. After realising what she called him his eyes widened at the fact that she caught him out. She chuckled softly.

"I know about your powers, I know you saved me numerous time and I remember Meganium loved me enough that he would try hooking us up. Sadly we were young and you were dense" she grinned before pecking him. His face had frozen in surprise which left him vulnerable enough for her to continue talking. "You can't hide from a fellow Psychic who knows your every move. By the way I know my Ditto better than anyone to notice that when you both switch appearances you change your personalities, also... when Ditto impersonates you he's colder than you and doesn't blush" his breath hitched while she smiled at him, she watched his saddened eyes change from black to silver.

"_How can you accept me so easily?_" he thought as his mind was swarmed with questions except one.

"I-I-" he stammered for a bit causing him to yell at himself mentally for not speaking properly. She looked at him with soft eyes and stroked his cheek causing him to stop stammering, he looked at her while feeling nervous.

"I love you too you idiot" she said before pecking him softly, his heart skipped a beat as soon as she spoke the words that he wanted to say. This time to her joy he responded by not letting her go.

* * *

Silver woke up to find that they were both in Ilex forest once more, he looked down at the floor beside him to see Maki curled up beside him while she slept. He sighed with relief knowing that it wasn't a dream. He smiled slightly as he remembered what happened before they were sent back. He then noticed a blanket covering them and that Celebi was asleep on top of the roof of the shrine. The moment he sat up he heard Maki moan from the sudden lack of warmth making him chuckle as she pouted while she was asleep. He lifted his right hand and stroked her with the back of his hand.

"I won't leave you nor would I allow anyone to hurt you again, I promise" he vowed silently before laying down so he could keep her warm. After getting comfortable he looked at the sky to see that it was night time but smiled at the stars that shone brightly from the sky.

"It's just a shame you aren't awake, the stars are amazing" he said to himself.

"And yet you won't shut up and sleep" Maki muttered darkly which made him laugh as she leered at him with half asleep eyes.

"sorry, but you should check them out" he said while she yawned with her hand covering her mouth, he smiled at how she covered her mouth when she yawned causing her to glare at him slightly before looking up to see that the whole sky was decorated with stars causing her to gasp in awe. He smirked at how easy it was to get her attention before looking at the sky with wonder.

"So, after meeting your father, are you?" Maki asked with concern, Silver's face hardened slightly but looked at her with sadness which she knew would only be seen by her.

"I want to prove to him that his philosophy is wrong. Mum loved her Pokémon and yet he has no love for them. I know Pokémon aren't tools, they are our allies that support us and protect us no matter what" he replied with a warm smile, she leaned on his chest and sighed now feeling happy with his answer.

"I am proud of you, you know" she said with a grin before pecking him.

"Don't spoil me or I won't stop" he said with a cheeky grin that made her giggle. She looked at the sleeping Celebi and then back at him with a saddened expression, he blinked before looking at her with concern.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Celebi has one more area, I want you to know that I won't leave you" Maki said softly as she leaned on the crook of his neck. He hummed lightly before stroking her head.

"I want to help you with the planning, at least let me come so nothing would go wrong" he asked her, she could hear the worry in his voice and nodded.

"It won't be easy but don't let your guard down or be too suspicious otherwise our cover is blown" Maki warned him as she leaned her on his chest so she could hear his heart. She sighed in content as she heard his heart beating in a calm rhythm.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked now looking at her with concern. She looked up and smiled at his protective behaviour.

"Bit sore but that'll pass. Tell me was that your first time?" she looked at him with curiosity. He blinked at her question.

"Why do you ask?" she grinned at him.

"You were very clumsy" she replied with a sly grin that made him cry out in frustration.

"Okay I haven't kissed anyone except you alright nor have I done anything! They were too drunk to do anything" he said in a mift tone that made her laugh at his anger.

"Uh huh so you weren't trying to make me jealous?" she asked with mirth in her eyes. He blushed at being caught out.

"Did it work?" he asked however to his dismay she shook her head.

"Nah I supported your decision, if you wanted someone else I wouldn't stop you. Though I was left alone a lot but that's not new to me" she replied while looking at his guilty expression.

"Let's get some sleep and then see that old geezer so I can give him a piece of my mind" he said in a gruff voice before yawning. She nodded before falling asleep.

"Did you let the others know about the plan?" he asked as he watched her close her eyes.

"Yes now sleep" she muttered.

* * *

"Celebi we're ready" Maki said in a firm voice after doing her belt while Silver zipped his jacket up. Celebi nodded before the area became distorted. They arrived in a cave which they knew too well.

"Tohjo falls why here?" Maki asked with a puzzled expression. Silver's eyes hardened at the memory of being here.

"I'm in the cave with him, just pretend to be surprised" he said, he lifted his hand up signalling that he wanted her hand. She smiled before taking it.

"Wait a few minutes" he whispered while standing near the entrance.

"I'll be heading off now... my plans will not fail now" said a man wearing a top hat and a long jacket which covered his suit. He had black shoes which were dusty like his clothes. His eyes were tired and worn from years of isolation as well as regret.

"Not if I can help it!" said a male teenager's voice. The man turned round and gasped in shock.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" the man asked.

"After two years you've already forgotten me father?" asked the teenager. The man's eyes widened in shock and horror as he looked at the boy who was looking at him coldly.

"_I-I don't believe this!_"

"That's not a problem" Maki giggled quietly before going in with Silver. As soon as she spotted him, her eyes nearly darkened from just looking at him while Silver's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Giovanni it ends now!" said Maki who entered the cave entrance, behind her was Celebi and Silver. Silver's eyes widened in shock and pure anger as he looked at the man while clenching his fists while fighting the urge to hurt his father.

"So this is where you were hiding all this time you coward!" yelled Silver but Maki was rooted to the spot from looking at the boy near Giovanni. Giovanni however was frozen in shock as he looked at Maki with grief, regret and sorrow.

"_You're alive? But how?_" he thought while his mind went back to the night.

"Shade? What are you doing here?!" yelled Maki causing Silver to pause and gasp at the other person in the room. Shade looked at them with a ghost smile as if knowing that they were acting.

"I should be asking you the same question" Shade replied with a cold smile that shook Giovanni up slightly.

"I'm just here to get back at the old man for the lives he has destroyed during his reign" Silver said with his arms crossed. Maki nodded in agreement causing Giovanni and Shade to look at her.

"I'm just a groupie" she said in a plain voice while she shrugged. Giovanni raised a brow, at the same time Shade and Silver were trying very hard not to laugh.

"_Is that the best you could come up with? I'm trying to get back at him, not laugh at you"_ both boys said telepathically.

"_Trust me it's got him confused_" Maki replied causing Silver to sigh.

"So why are you here Silver? Revenge?" Giovanni asked in an emotionless voice. Silver growled in anger.

"What do you think?" he snapped in a calm tone. Giovanni nodded slowly before looking at the radio, it was Archer who was calling for him in a happy voice that made Giovanni feel proud at how easy it was to take over the tower. However he frowned at his son. Maki glared at him knowing something was off.

"Just tell him the truth already Giovanni, it won't make it any easier if you just keep it quiet" Maki said coldly. Silver and Shade looked at her with confusion as she glared at the man. His face revealed nothing.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"I know that you have only two years left before it's over, so drop the act" Maki replied harshly. Silver looked at her then at his father.

"_What's going on? This didn't happen when I arrived here before_" Silver asked her however she remained emotionless as she glared at Giovanni, he let out a bitter laugh and nodded.

"Yes it is true, and yet it took someone who hated me enough to figure it out" Giovanni said with dead eyes that shook the boys up.

"It wasn't hard when I noticed your behaviour at Saffron City and Viridian City" Maki glared at him while holding her right hip.

"What are you talking about?" Silver asked Maki with worry in his eyes.

"I'm terminal that's what she's talking about! I found out the day I lost against a child in Saffron City, I knew that I needed you to carry on my legacy but you still refused to give in so I just left you to your own devices. Why would a mafia boss want his son to find out the last living parent he has left is dying?" Giovanni laugh was so bone chilling that it shook them up. Silver's eyes widened in horror from remembering his father lashing out at him before they arrived at Viridian city and connected the dots.

"You wanted to find out why mother was killed and you wanted to find her killer" Silver explained now feeling sick to his stomach.

"The woman who killed her is dead, Petrel took care of it" Maki said sharply but Giovanni wasn't satisfied.

"Who sent her though do you know?" he asked coldly. To their dismay she shook her head.

"I am still looking into it. Just hold off your attack please" Maki asked. She felt miserable that she couldn't figure out the group. She knew that she was close but she couldn't see any connection since the leads would run dry before she could dent them.

Silver stared at her expression before glaring at his father.

"And yet you still want to hurt people and Pokémon? You will never change. I challenge you to a battle and if I win, you give up your plans for good no questions asked" Giovanni looked at his son before nodding.

"Well I have nothing left to lose anyways. So let's get started" Giovanni released a big black crow that glared at them with dark red eyes. Silver eyed it for a bit before taking out a ball. Out came Weavile who looked at the crow with a smirk.

"Use Ice punch on Honchkrow" Silver ordered the ice Pokémon who nodded.

"Use Shadow ball the moment he comes in close" Giovanni said in a cool voice. His Pokémon released a large black ball and shot it at Weavile who turned it to ice.

"Use Swagger" Giovanni said quickly causing Silver to glare before noticing the ball in Weavile's hand.

"Weavile close your eyes and send that ball back at the bird's wing" Silver said, to his relief the bird's attack was cancelled out. Giovanni gritted his teeth before returning the fallen bird.

"Try this one" as soon as Nidoking appeared, he let out a loud roar that shook the cave. Silver remained calm and looked at his smirking Weavile while Maki grinned at Silver's combination.

"Shame you didn't use that when we battled" Maki said slyly causing him to leer at her playfully, his mind drifted away from Giovanni for that brief moment. Giovanni however noticed this and glared at them.

"Use superpower" Giovanni said coldly catching Silver's attention.

"Jump into the air and use brick break" Silver said while he cursed mentally for slacking off.

"_Don't say a word Maki_" he said with a glare, she just shrugged her shoulders while smirking. At the same time he heard Weavile snigger at his trainer's behaviour.

"Erm Silver you know Nidoking is ground and poison right?" Shade asked with an amused grin causing Silver to yelp.

"Use Ice Pu-huh?" Silver blinked as Weavile had just used Ice punch before Silver could say anything as if knowing what Silver wanted him to do.

"Distracted much? Save the distracting for when you've won will you?" Shade grinned while Maki chuckled at Silver who was glaring at them. Nidoking glared at Weavile before he collapsed to the ground.

"To think I'm losing to someone who's too distracted by the opposite gender" Giovanni said with a sigh while Shade gave him the finger causing Maki to laugh at Giovanni's reddened face.

* * *

After Kangaskhan collapsed Silver let out a sigh of relief, at the same time Weavile folded his arms and gave Giovanni a smug look. Giovanni didn't reply but instead he returned his last Pokémon and sighed.

"I think it's about time we went right?" Maki asked Silver who smiled at her. Shade smiled at them before taking out his Alakazam.

"See you later" Shade winked before vanishing. Maki let out a small smile before taking Silver's hand.

"You're not going anywhere" Giovanni said coldly. They heard the sound rocks crumbling near them. Maki looked at Silver with worry, he smiled at her in order to ease her worry.

***BANG* **Maki froze as blood splattered onto the shoulder. Silver clutched his shoulder from the sudden pain while looking at Maki's expression.

"Told you I would keep you safe" he said, he gritted his teeth in order to mask the fact that he was in pain. Maki wasn't fooled by his facade, she turned to glare at Giovanni was frozen to the spot by her glare. Her eyes were pure black.

"Die" she said in a hollow tone that made them shiver. Suddenly the boulders above them gave out causing Silver grab her and make a run for it. However Giovanni stood still knowing that it was only a matter of time before he was killed. He sighed in relief that he was alone once more but his eyes shone with sadness of his actions. In the end he smiled softly as he watched his final plan come to fruition.

"Forgive me Alia... watch over her Silver and I'll watch over you both" he said softly before he was crushed by the rubble. The only thing salvageable was his tattered hat, which pocked out from the rubble. Giovanni was dead.

* * *

***beep, beep, beep*** Maki sat beside Silver's sleeping form after the doctors had finished operating on his shoulder. Beside her was Celebi who was holding the Pokémon belonging to the fallen Giovanni in her arms. Maki let out a loud sigh as she looked at Celebi who was sad from what they witnessed.

"He could have died... it's my fault Celebi" Maki said hollowly. Celebi shook her head violently before setting the balls on the table.

"(Maki he knew that those boulders were going to collapse, even I saw the cracks in the ceiling. He wanted to get you both out without looking back. He's dead now but at least you know how he died)" Celebi said with a weak smile, however Maki wasn't smiling.

"I should have foreseen the bullet but I was too distracted to see because I was worried about him" Maki said bitterly. Celebi glared at her.

"(You are not leaving him! He's already risked his life countless times for you so don't you dare!)" Celebi snapped coldly as she lost her composure.

"If it gets too much for him then I'll have to. I want to stay but after this Unova will be at risk. I'm not putting people at risk, not even sensei!" Maki said with a determined glint in her eyes.

"(His half siblings will handle it. You're needed here!)" Celebi cried. Maki however had made up her mind causing Celebi to frown.

"The mission starts tonight at 9. Take care of him please" Maki said before leaving Celebi to pout at Maki.

"(You're both stubborn! It's taken you two days and you won't wake up?! What's stopping you?)" Celebi asked now feeling agitated.

* * *

Now dressed in Rocket clothing thanks to a spy. Karen, Lance, Maki and Will made their way into Goldenrod's basement which revealed about sixty Rockets who allied themselves with the fallen Ariana. Some were laughing while the others were talking to some business partners that worked with the Team Rocket stragglers in secret.

"I can't believe that Marcus Boldin! He's working with this lot!" Will hissed in anger before they went in four separate directions. Each had a hidden microphone near their ear which was covered by their hair and the hats.

"Easy Will we'll get them but in the meantime we have to find their boss before the trade" Karen hissed before giving some one the men a flirtatious smile causing them to wink, they turn their heads from her after a few minutes.

"I think I see Damien, is Frankie with him?" Maki asked as she looked round. The grunts ignored her as she passed by them like a ghost.

"I see Frankie and I don't believe it!" he hissed angrily.

"What? What is it?" Karen asked now sounding worried.

"she's bloody flirting with a grunt!" Lance muttered darkly as he looked round, at the same time the three let out a small growl which was directed at him.

"Focus will you?" Will snapped angrily. Lance looked past a few grunt and spotted a business man who was wearing a grey suit who was holding a briefcase.

"I think I found our items" Lance said catching his team's attention. Maki spotted him and grinned.

"I see him... meet me outside in ten minutes" Maki said before weaving through the crowd. As soon as she touched the briefcase she went to the exit. She looked at her right hand which now had the briefcase and frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Lance as he watched her eye it.

"It's too easy, why would they make a big deal out of this?" Maki asked as she placed it on the floor. Karen and Will looked at each other then at the case.

"They couldn't of booby-trapped it right?" Karen asked.

"And here we thought that you weren't smart enough" said a male's voice. Their eyes shot towards the case which beeped before popping open. Without warning it released a gas causing them to scream in shock.

"Uugh! Sleeping gas! Get out of here" Maki yelled causing the others to run towards the steps. She rushed seconds after while fighting the gases devious effects. Her eyes turned blue causing her to sigh with relief. She looked back to see the temporary leader. He had red hair which was cut short near his ear, he had electric blue eyes that signalled danger to anyone who was an enemy, he wore the executives uniform except it was black with the red R on it.

"So it looks like you escaped that trap" he smirked. "The names Dylan and I'm taking over for our fallen executive Ariana. Shame she's dead" he said with a dark smile. Maki raised a brow from his smile.

"Why's that? She was a traitor" Maki said without any emotion. Dylan tutted before moving closer to the steps.

"Ah but it was really the other executives since they weren't as brutal as Ariana would of wanted" Dylan chuckled at her moving back from him. "She always wanted you to suffer slowly. I guess I'll just have to do it for her then"

* * *

Silver let out a groan from a headache that appeared the moment he had opened his eyes. At first his eyes were unfocused until he spotted Celebi looking worried.

"Huh? Celebi?" he asked before coughing due to a dry throat.

"(We have bigger problems! Maki's in danger after being they were caught in a trap. The others escaped but-)" his eyes shot open from realising Maki wasn't in the room. He looked at his arms to see that they had needles with tubes connected to them.

"Shoot I was too careless. Where is she?" he asked as he looked at the worried pixie.

"(Goldenrod Underground)" Celebi said quickly. He nodded before pulling out the tubes causing the heart pacer he had to beep loudly. He looked at the door to see no one had come to investigate the noise to his relief.

Silver hissed as his feet touched the cold floor, the moment he stood up he wobbled due to being asleep. Celebi squeaked in shock.

"(What are you doing? You're still recovering!)" Celebi cried out. Silver looked at the window which was big enough for him to leap from. He examined the outside from the window. He was on the second floor. He staggered as he went to his jacket which contained his Pokéballs. On cue one of Giovanni's ball shot open from the desk by his bed revealing Honchkrow who eyed him with emotionless eyes. Silver watched the crow make no sudden movements.

"Will you help me?" Silver asked the crow, he dreaded the answer but to his relief the crow opened its wings. He went back to the window and opened it so the bird Pokémon could fly out. He heard talons clack on the floor causing him to look back to see the crow looking at him with curious eyes.

"Maki's in danger and I need help" Silver explained to the bird. To their surprise the bird nodded.

"(He says that he will listen to you and Maki only. I'm afraid Silver that I have to leave since my time with you two is over)" Celebi said as she hovered near the jacket. Silver nodded now looking at the pixie with sad eyes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you've grown on me. Safe trip pixie" Silver said with a small smile. Celebi grinned before vanishing.

* * *

Maki panted from exhaustion after running from the grunts. She eyed her Pokéballs which contained her tired Pokémon.

"We have to get out of here. I just hope the others made it out" she said as she looked round in case there were any grunts. After the coast was clear she made a mad dash to the exit which led her to the floor which was below the city itself.

"There she is!" yelled a grunt who spotted her. She panicked by running faster however the moment she turned the corner that reached the exit she had let out a gasp as soon as an arm grabbed her. Suddenly the other hand placed a tissue in her face which contained a funny smell.

"Nice try brat but you're done" a grunt near the exit said with a smile. Maki elbowed him in the side causing him to kneel over in pain. She dashed up the stairs despite the fact her eyes were starting to become unfocused and distorted due to the effects of the drug.

As soon as she made it the floor where the shops and photo booth were, she let out a cry as her body collapsed from the drug. She struggled to get up and clawed at the ground in order to stay awake.

"Hehe! Look who it is Daniel, I told you that trick would work! Should we have some fun with her before we kill her?" asked a grunt who eyed her darkly. Her eyes slowly closed themselves as she lost control of her body's movements.

* * *

Silver rushed down the stairs while holding onto the rail in case his body collapsed.

"Nearly there, just a bit more" he urged himself even though his injured arm was in pain.

"Hehe! Look who it is Daniel, I told you that trick would work! Should we have some fun with her before we kill her?" asked a male. Silver's eyes widened in horror as he heard a voice near the entrance beside him. He heard Honchkrow caw from behind him, without warning the crow flew ahead of him. Silver tried pushing his body a bit more only to fall down the last few stairs. He cried out in pain from the rough landing but pushed himself up so he could keep going. To his relief he heard two men crying in shock and pain as Honchkrow let out a few attacks at them. He staggered to his feet then started moving as fast as his body could carry him.

By the time he entered the area where Maki was, he saw the crow glare at the fallen grunts who were alive but were in pain.

"Stupid bird! Why did it interfere?" yelled one of the grunts. He had brown hair and green eyes who wore the Rocket uniform.

"Why ask me? We were so close to" replied a ginger haired grunt who had blue eyes and the uniform. Silver rushed over to Maki's side to check for any injuries, the only injury she had was a cut to her wrist which wasn't deep.

"Why are you working for Ariana? She's dead" Silver asked with venom in his eyes. The grunt brown haired grunt laughed at Silver.

"Hey Tony it's the ex boss' son. I know that punk anywhere!" the grunt said with glee. The ginger haired one laughed as well.

"Yeah you're right shame he's still alive, I thought Giovanni ended the runt's life since he was so useless" Tony replied. Honchkrow let out a warning sound but it was on death ears.

"Yeah, Ariana should have been our leader, she was ruthless just like Madam Boss" the brown haired one said with a grin. Silver glared at them while holding Maki's hand tightly.

"You know something's coming right? Once we offer the data to the organization our boss was in contact with, then nothing with stop them" Tony said with glee. Silver narrowed his eyes.

"What organization?" Silver asked coldly. Both grunts chuckled at Silver who returned their laugh with a glare.

"Team Plasma of course. Once they release everyone's Pokémon then no one will be able to stop them. You know Rayna and your mother's deaths were orchestrated by them right?" Silver's eyes widened in anger, his whole body shook from repressing his anger. As soon as they looked at his eyes which showed no emotion in them which made them stop laughing. Instead they let out a scream of pain which was silenced within half a second. He took shaky deep breaths from what he had done and looked at Maki's sleeping form.

* * *

**O.o Woah that's a lot to take in! I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for adding this to your favorites, adding it to you alerts and reviewing the story.**

**Have a nice day ^W^**

**Sapphiet**


	11. Chapter 11: Let me take care of you part

**_Hi Sapphiet here with a new chapter, it's a little short for a reason but I hope you'll enjoy it._**

**_Sapphiet owns nothing but the Ocs and my fridges legs! O.O (spooky!)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 10 - Let me take care of you part 2_**

Silver entered a room which had the door number 602 on a plaque. He sighed at the irony of what took place. First he saved her from being shot, then she went and prevented her team from being caught or worse.

According to the nurse she had a concussion from being injured a few times on the head but the good news was that she needed rest.

While she recovered Silver was forced back onto the bed he escaped from in order to recover. To his relief Lance and Karen arranged him to stay with Maki until she strong enough to leave the hospital.

"Just remember tell Maki that Seth is coming to visit her tomorrow" Lance's words bounced off of Silver's head as he stood outside to see that Maki was still asleep in her bed.

"Who is Seth?" he asked himself as he looked at his sling which contained his injured arm. He looked at her with a sad expression that caused a Pokémon to caw at him. He looked at the source of the noise which revealed to be Honchkrow who was leering at the fact he was loitering in the hallway still and wasn't entering the room.

"Alright fine I'm entering" Silver sighed before entering. He heard a huff then talons click clacking on to the floor behind him.

He approached his bed which was beside hers so he could rest but still keep an eye on her in case something happened. He looked at the table beside him which had a book so he wouldn't get bored. He noticed Honchkrow looking at him quietly as it nested near the bed.

"She's been asleep for three weeks already Honchkrow, I'm getting worried" Silver said before looking at her.

"Hmm" Silver shot out of his bed and rushed towards her bedside despite that fact that his arm was injured. Her fingers and eyes started to twig as she woke up from her slumber. He reached for her right hand out of instincts.

"Maki can you hear me? You're in the hospital now" Silver asked with concern in his voice, he stroked the side of her face as he watched her wake up.

"...Ucket" she moaned slightly, he looked at Honchkrow before pressing the nurses' button.

"What is wrong?" Silver asked as he checked her forehead while her eyes opened revealing blue eyes instead of brown.

"Bucket" she moaned before bending over. Silver moved back in time to prevent anything landing on him as she heaved. The door slammed open revealing Nurse Joy and Lance who reacted to without warning. Lance took Silver away before pushing Maki back onto the bed while Nurse Joy checked Maki.

"She asked for a bucket. What's going on?" Silver asked, his mind was conflicted with confusion and worry for Maki's sudden illness. Nurse Joy looked at Silver with sympathetic eyes.

"Silver she needs space now, just let me sort her out while you wait with Honchkrow" she said before pulling the rails up which made a clicking noise, Lance took the breaks off of the bed and helped Nurse Joy wheel Maki out the room for tests.

Silver sighed deeply before falling back on his bed due to the sudden lost of adrenaline.

"Why is this even happening?" he asked with mixed emotions.

"Wow and here I thought you had seen better days Silver right Rui?" asked a voice that made Silver shoot up in shock.

"You?! What are you doing here?" Silver asked causing the the voice laugh.

* * *

After the tests were done Maki was then placed back in the room for sleep. To his chargrin she was having an episode involving a memory that had made her relapse. However he was happy that she was awake, annoyed and pale but she was awake.

"So what did I miss?" Maki asked Silver as she eyed the hospital food he was feeding her. To his annoyance she wasn't eating it.

"well, the Rocket grunt stragglers were arrested along with their associates, the flash drive that was in the briefcase that you took was caught by Will who had a bruised eye from being punched by a grunt guard" Silver explained as he tried feeding her jelly which caused her to turn her head.

"Get that rubbish away from me!" she snapped now looking cross from the smell the jelly was releasing into the room.

"I told you she wouldn't like it" said a greyish white haired boy who wore a long blue coat, he had black trousers and boots. Next to him was a ginger haired girl who had a purple top under her blue jean jacket, a pair of knee high white trousers and pink trainers. The boy gave a wolfish smile as Silver glared at him. Maki just laughed before groaning due to nausea.

"I told you I'm not hungry" Maki said glumly.

"Seth, you're not helping and Rui shouldn't you be helping?" Silver said as he gestured to his sling. Rui giggled before getting off the chair so she could help feed Maki except instead of jelly she gave Maki an odourless soup.

"Thanks for that Rui. So how have things been in the Orre region?" Maki asked with an eager smile. Seth grinned at her enthusiasm while Silver leered at him.

"It's amazing! The old syndicate has helped made things better ever since you became champion in Kanto and took out Team Rocket" Seth said with a wider grin. Maki smiled at his reply.

"So how do you two know each other?" Rui asked the boys. Seth smirked at Silver's grumpy expression.

"This little boy here is my adorable little cousin" Seth said as he nuggied Silver's head causing Silver to yelp in anger and shock. Rui and Maki giggled as Seth dotes on his cousin who glared at him.

"Are you sure that you're dating Rui?" Silver asked Seth wearily. Seth laughed at Silver's scared expression.

"Is this how you treat me after being separated for fourteen years? Seriously I may not have liked your father but I liked you, your mother and sister. At least you three were welcoming when I always turned up" Seth said with a grin. Silver let out a huff before turning the other cheek so he wouldn't have to look at Seth.

"So how long are you stuck here for?" Rui asked while ignoring the male cousins.

"The tests will be finished by tomorrow so I'll be out the day after that" Maki replied, she let out a yawn from fatigue.

"Well everyone visited you during the three weeks. They were worried about you" Seth said with a grim expression. Maki glanced at him from the corner of her eye while Silver was giving him the evil eye.

"Don't be too upset Silver, even though I did meet her and talk to her before you" Seth gloated knowing Silver would react. "It doesn't count when she was unconscious and on death's doors"

"Whatever" Silver let out a low huff before sitting on his bed.

"_Moron_" he muttered lowly.

"We heard that Silver" Maki said causing him to yelp in shock.

* * *

"She'll need plenty of rest for a few days... but are you sure that you can help her despite the fact that your arm is still on the mend?" Nurse Joy asked as she watched Silver put his shirt back on which covered a pink mark which surrounded the injury.

"I'll be fine. We have a few Psychic Pokémon at home so we'll manage" he said gruffly as he spotted Maki sitting on the side of the bed. Her face was slightly pale after being sick.

"We'll be fine Nurse Joy don't worry, with Silver watching me like a Honchkrow I think I'll be fine" Maki smiled weakly as she looked at them. Nurse Joy observed her for a bit before nodding.

"Well your free to go, have a nice day" Nurse Joy with a smile then left the room.

Silver eyed her briefly.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" he asked her. She nodded weakly before he went to help her off the bed. She staggered slightly but was able to regain her balance.

"It's just a tummy bug, nothing important" she gave him a fake smile which made him stare at her, he sighed before smiling at her stubborn behaviour.

"It's okay to need help, even when I looked different you allowed me to help remember?" he asked with a grin, she gave him a warm smile.

"Mr. Flirt, you were opening up so I thought hey why not" she replied as he placed her on to a wheel chair. He chuckled at her reply before pushing the chair.

* * *

As soon as they arrived home Silver had sent Maki to bed so she could recover, Maki let out a whine as she protested to his strict rules.

"I live here you know I'll be fine!" Maki argued at Silver, at the same time Silver tucked her in bed then placed a bucket next to her in case she started to feel sick again. She heard him chuckle as he pecked her forehead.

"I'm not taking any chances after your stunt when you were ambushed" he said before going out the room.

"You better not leave me here Silver or I will get back at you for it" she warned him now feeling annoyed that he was smirking.

"Don't worry I'm just sorting out the Pokémon to prevent anyone arguing like last time at my old house" Silver reassured her with a soft smile before leaving her to huff at his departure.

* * *

Silver entered the room to see Maki with her laptop resting on her lap. She pressed the letters quickly as she looked for news and emails from other areas.

"**Maki**

**I heard you were involved in an ambush, didn't we teach you better?**

**Ein says hi by the way. Also as soon as Miror B heard that you were in hospital he wouldn't shut up about you! He says stop being reckless and Dakim (who is still being stubborn) won't admit that he was worried about you even though his appetite has dropped from being a pig to only staring at his food. **

**We've been doing our best with cleaning up our act. Though I heard your Sensei who told me he's from Unova, there are problems brewing now that the stragglers of Team Rocket have been dealt with. Unova's had a medium amount of thefts which involve children and some adults who have been found dead. Our arms aren't long enough to reach there but Alder has shown signs of worry. **

**Will it be possible to check it out once you've recovered? It's had us worried**

**Stay safe and don't get caught**

**We miss you so come visit us sometime!**

**Venus.**"

Maki reread the letter, she smiled softly while she remembered her time when she accidently stumbled into the Orre region. She was found by Venus who took an immediate liking to and regarded her as a little sister that she had lost years ago. Later Venus took Maki to Ein after she had put up a fuss due to her dealing with her grief of losing her aunt. At first she had a rocky time with the group because of Dakim wanting to turn her over to their boss. However Venus and the other two would argue until the moment Maki placed her hand on Dakim's shoulder, he immediately stopped arguing and watched her with fatherly eyes as he saw fear in her eyes. Even though he would deny it, he cared about enough that they would made sure that she was never put in any of their plans but was just placed into a room for safety so that not even Nascour or Evice could find her after realising that she was a Psychic.

She remembered when Seth broke the door to her safety room with Rui behind him. At first she was afraid of him until they reassured her with a warm smile that brightened up the whole room. It also gave them an insight of the admins as she agreed to stop the Syndicate without a second thought.

"Memory lane?" Silver asked with a smile as he leaned near the side of her head pillow.

"Yup, just remembering how I met them, Silver it's been three days can I get out of bed now?" Maki whined, he chuckled before shaking his head.

"You collapsed this morning and the nurse said you have three more days until your body can move properly" Silver said sternly. Maki raised a brow at his behaviour, she mentally smirked from an idea that she had just thought of.

"Yes dad" she said as she rolled her eyes mockingly causing him to smirk. He patted her head softly before kneeling down so he could look at her in the eyes.

"I just don't want you hurt that's all. I got careless back at the cave and I don't want to make the same mistake twice" he said softly. She nodded from agreeing with him.

"You gave me a right scared then" Maki said with a frown.

"Well on the bright side you can have me do whatever you want until your better" he said with a sly grin, Maki raised a brow before looking at her laptop.

"Can you get me some soup please? I'm getting thirsty" Maki asked with doe like eyes that got him agreeing without a second thought.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" he said before leaving the room. Maki's smile dropped before looking at the laptop again to see another email which had the name "Alder" as the sender. She opened it quickly, after she finished reading the email she gasped out in shock.

"**Maki we're having a crisis in Unova.**

**The thefts are getting worse and an organization called Team Plasma has just appeared.**

**Can you come over as soon as possible please? I have a bad feeling about this and it's the same as when your mother had been killed. **

**Alder**" Maki's eyes narrowed at the organization's name. Without pausing she emailed her reply.

"**Alder I'm sick in bed right now but in three days I'll be up and about. I'll arrive in Unova in five days starting today. Meet me at the port**

**Maki**"

She sent the email only to receive an immediate reply.

"**Get well soon and I'll see you there**"

Maki nodded with a weak smile and turned off her laptop then let out a deep sigh.

"So much for resting, _what am I going to do?_" Maki asked herself as she watched the door leading to the hallway. She heard Silver's footsteps that were coming towards her room and tried to smile.

* * *

**Three days later**

Silver's eyes widened as Maki's last Pokémon fell to the floor. She was just as stunned as he was but then grinned at him and his Pokémon.

"You did it, you beat me. Congratulations you're the new Champion now" she said with a wide smile, she laughed at his speechless expression. He rushed over to hug her, he picked her up and then span her around from he let out a laugh of relief.

"I can't believe it, but you did your best as well don't forget that" he said with a reassuring smile. She nodded before kissing him. They heard someone clear their throat and saw Lance grinning at them.

"So it looks like your official then? I can see why you wouldn't leave her bedside" Lance said as he approached them. Silver released Maki instead of dropping her.

"It doesn't mean that I went easy on her" Silver countered with a glare. Maki shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Well it's time to register you in the Hall of Fame" Lance smiled at the new champion. Maki let out a noise which sounded like she had forgotten something.

"I left my keys with Karen, Lance can you help Silver register please?" Maki asked sweetly, both men looked at one another but nodded without complain.

"Thanks I'll be back" Maki said before waving while running.

"What was that about?" Lance asked now looking puzzled. Silver was eyeing her with suspicion.

"You don't think that she lost to me on purpose do you?" Silver asked, Lance blinked at him before smirking.

"Well she was in recovery so it would make sense. Now let's get you sorted out before she yells at me" Lance ushered Silver to the room ahead.

* * *

Maki let out a sigh of relief as she rushed out of the Pokémon league. She took out Staraptor who was an extra Pokémon that she hadn't used in her fight with Silver.

"I can't believe that he bought that. Star we need to go to Pallet Town for the plane now!" Maki ordered before getting on the bird. Star eyed her before taking off.

"I used my weakest team so he wouldn't suspect I know. Just hurry" Maki pleaded. Star cawed before speeding up.

* * *

After he finished registering he went to find Karen since Maki was taking too long. As soon as he spotted Karen he frowned.

"Karen where's Maki?" Silver asked with worry in his voice. Karen's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait you didn't know?" Karen asked in a high voice. Silver shook his head, he felt dread from hearing her tone of voice.

"Unova's had problems and Alder asked her to come as soon as she had recovered. It sounded like there was about to be a major crisis according to the email Maki was given" Silver's eyes flashed from anger.

"When was she given the email?" he asked in a low tone that startled Karen.

"Three days ago" Clair entered the room with a red haired baby in her arms. Silver's heart froze as he began to recall how nice she was during those days she was confined to her bed. He punched the wall in anger.

"Hopefully she'll be back soon but it won't be until eight or nine months if it goes bad" Clair said, her face showed worry but she kept calm for the soon to be toddler in her arms.

"She left without saying good bye! Why does she even make promises that she knows she won't keep?" he asked as he glared at them. Karen's eyes softened from looking at him.

"She knew you wouldn't let her go"

"Obviously Karen, she's too reckless and she's still ill, her body's recovered but that's it" Silver snapped angrily before letting out a roar of frustration, he slumped in defeat.

"You said she would be back soon right?" he asked, he looked at them with saddened eyes. The women nodded with hopeful smiles.

* * *

**OO Uhoh! somebody did a runner! Will she return? **

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Sapphiet out!**


	12. Chapter 12: What just happened!

**_My apologizes for it being shot as well but you'll find out why both the last chapter and this chapter are short now. _**

**_Let's begin: By the way has anyone found Rui's necklace? _**

* * *

**_Chapter 11-What just happened?!_**

Silver's eyes dropped as he looked out at the window of Maki's home. He was thankful she gave him her extra key but he wasn't happy that said person wasn't at home to greet him. He sighed as he looked at the calendar- one month had passed and no call. He was beginning to worry but was given a call by Clair who had Maki's out of region number, according to Maki she was taking part in the region as a trainer which he guessed was because it was a new region since she only visited the Pokémon league once and that was all she visited with Alder.

He rolled his eyes from Maki tricking him into being the champion, he had a feeling she did it to have him hold down the fort as she was out but had to endure a purple haired male with onyx eyes who was the champion of Sinnoh breathing down his neck every week. He cursed the champion whenever the call had ended but smirked as he saw himself in the champion of Sinnoh. Both had a ruthless streak but had now mellowed out of it when it came to their Pokémon but they were still harsh to people. As the weeks went by they started to develop mutual respect as fellow champions which was a complete relief to both sides. He had heard that the Sinnoh champion had a girlfriend named Hikari who was a peppy one. To Silver's surprise he found out that Maki knew the champion and his older brother pretty well during her travels.

"So you still haven't heard from Maki?" the Sinnoh champion asked with a frown on his face as they faced each other using a computer. Silver sighed heavily as his eyes looked worn and tired.

"No not yet and it has been three months" Silver replied now looking sullen, the Sinnoh champion let out a throaty laugh.

"So you didn't hear that there's a new Unova champion that just booted a trainer who not only beat Alder but was working for Team Plasma in less than one day?" The Sinnoh champion asked with mirth. Silver's eyes twitched slightly as he heard the news.

"That's news to me, I haven't received any email or calls" Silver replied now looking interested from the news. The Sinnoh champion's eyes widened with delight.

"Yeah she's someone I think you know pretty well and she was seen talking to your half siblings" the Sinnoh champion said with a smirk. Silver raised a brow as he observed the Sinnoh champion.

"Paul did she talk to you or something? How did she manage to find them so quickly... wait! Maki's the champion of Unova?!" Silver yelled. He shot up causing his chair to fall backwards creating a loud bang on the floor. Paul laughed as he watched Silver.

"Took you long enough but yes she is the new champion. Your half siblings said no to being champion since the female who is called Hilda said she was going on a journey to look for someone while her twin brother Hilbert said he was going with her. Hilda looked very upset after the Team Plasma incident" Silver sighed before getting his chair so he could sit back down. He pulled his black shirt down since it was a mess at the bottom. His hair was messy and unkept which would often lead to Paul teasing him on a daily basis.

"It's a shame I didn't get to meet them" he said softly. Paul raised a brow.

"Your actually thinking about seeing the children that belong to the woman you father cheated your mother to?" Paul asked with a curious tone. Silver huffed at him before folding his arms.

"It's not their fault our father was a dirty rotten sleazebag! They have a right to live without feeling guilty" Silver defended his half siblings without a second thought. Paul mauled on his answer.

"If my father did that then I would of disowned him and those half siblings of mine altogether. But then again Maki's rubbed off on you" Paul said with a teasing smile that made Silver glare.

"Will she be visiting here for meetings?" Silver asked. To his shock Paul shook his head.

"Alder's going in her place for some reason, I won't force her to come but she did say that she's not leaving Unova just in case Team Plasma strikes again since the ringleader Ghetsis is still at large after escaping custody" Paul replied with a bitter look in his eyes. Silver frowned from the news then looked down with sadness.

"So he's the one who put our mother's to death... I never even know and neither did my father" Silver said in a hollow tone. Paul watched him with sad sympathetic eyes.

"Even though my parent's killer has been caught it doesn't mean that you mother's killer won't be caught. I'll say this once: Stay positive" Paul warned Silver with a stern tone. Silver smirked a bit from Paul's tone.

"I'll try" Silver said with a calm tone. Paul smirked before hanging up.

* * *

**Three months later**

"UUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! WHY CAN'T I SEE MAKI AND WHY WON'T SHE MEET ME?!" Silver roared causing everyone in the meeting to stare at him oddly. Alder let out a cough so he could mask his laugh. Paul sniggered at Silver silently before Red glared at him causing him to quieten down.

"Well young man she's been busy and wants to ease up on her work" Alder replied with a smile. "Is there anything else that we need to discuss?" he asked with humours eyes. The other champions and ex-champions sniggered at him causing Silver's face to go red from embarrassment which led him made him want to crawl into a hole and hide.

"No sir" Silver replied with his head held high so he could keep whatever dignity he had left which after his latest stunt was none.

After the meeting Paul went over to see Silver who was looking more worn out from the lack of sleep and from the stress that had gotten to him.

"_I hope things sort themselves out soon. Even Reggie's getting stressed out with two new arrivals and one of the new arrivals is his wife's baby_" Paul thought before handing Silver a cup of coffee which Silver turned his head from.

"Maki hated the smell of it and it put me off drinking" Silver said grudgingly. Paul nodded before drinking his own cup.

"You should get some sleeping tablets or see a shrink at least" Paul said to Silver at the room became empty of people. Silver glared at him slightly.

"I don't need a quick fix. I've to go and see Clair since she's fallen ill with a virus" Silver said softly as he looked at the window. Paul scoffed lightly.

"Still can't believe you and Clair didn't tell Lance about Alice. He's going to flip" Paul commented after sipping his drink. Silver raised a brow.

"He's dating Cynthia and I don't think it would be fair on her or Alice since it won't be just the media or Lance breathing down her neck, it'll be the Dragon Elders as well who will make her wish that she had just ran away" Silver replied now leaning back on his chair in order to get comfortable. Paul nodded grudgingly.

"You know Maki might want you to know that there's a cafe in opening up in Unova" Paul hinted, Silver turned to face Paul with a curious glance.

"As much as I want to she's put a ban on me coming into Unova in case you had forgotten" Silver said with his eyes narrowed from anger. Paul let out a short laugh.

"Well if you ask someone to "let" you in then you might have a good chance, best ask Clair" Paul hinted again.

* * *

"Sorry Silver I can't make any special requests for you go to Unova" Clair said before coughing into a tissue. Silver held Alice firmly so she wouldn't fall off as he watched Clair coughing.

"I need someone to help me and it'll seem odd as well. Just wait until three weeks please and I might be able to get you in" Clair said before laying back on the bed. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" he said in a humble voice that made her smile.

"She's grown on you" Clair said with a weak smile, Silver glared at her lightly.

"You're not the first person to say that Clair but I do hope that you're the last" he admitted before putting the sleepy child back into her bed. "Are you sure that you don't want Lance to know about her?" Silver asked. Clair chuckled softly.

"I don't want to burden him. He wanted to pretend that it didn't happen but this would hurt him in more ways than one. I don't want him to blame me for tying him down because we weren't careful. Maki would agree with me on that" Clair said before closing her eyes so she could sleep. Silver watched her with saddened eyes.

"It's just a shame Lance won't admit it, you shouldn't have to shoulder all this by yourself" he said before going to the living room with the monitor in his hands.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

"So Silvy did you go Unova yet?" Seth asked with a sly grin as he peered over Silver's shoulder. Silver was currently signing a contract which involved improving hospital hours. Silver turned his head back to leer at Seth who kept grinning at him.

"Seth I have an important document to deal with, I've had no time to go there and in case you've forgotten I have been banned by the one person that I want to see" Silver snapped before turning back to doing his work. "Jeez! I can see why she shrugged this onto me! Two regions and one champion! I think I would rather swim from Cinnabar Island to Seafoam Island without pausing" Silver muttered.

"Wouldn't that kill you?" Seth asked with mirth.

"Duh!" Silver yelled before signing the document. He placed the completed file to one side and then let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Done finally"

***Slam*** Seth's hand slammed his hand onto the desk causing Silver to glare at him.

"Great! Now there's a new cafe that's opened a week and a half ago in Unova! You're going!" Seth said with a smirk. Silver kept glaring at him but didn't say anything.

"Why should I?" Silver asked coldly.

"Because I have a ticket to go to Unova but I want to spend some time with Rui. So you're going in my place and by the way the cafe is in Undella Town. It opens at ten am so better get going and if it makes you feel any better I'll take over your work for a month" Silver's eyes glinted at the meaning- free from work for a month.

"Done bye" Silver said coldly before rushing out the room with the ticket that he had taken from Seth's left pocket. Seth blinked before checking his pockets, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"That idiot! He stole my ticket and Rui's birthday present!" Seth yelled while Silver's laugh could be heard from the distance.

* * *

As soon as Silver arrived in Unova he wasted no time looking for directions. By the time he found where Undella Town was he released Honchkrow and flew towards the town which he discovered was a beach.

"Typical!" he muttered darkly. Honchkrow glared at him after landing on the grainy sand. Silver took out the map and began walking round. He spotted a white shop which had a few chairs at the side of the tables so the people could see the beach. Shop sign said "Lopunny Cafe" causing Silver to leer at the sign while he returned the angry crow back in its ball.

"This definitely has Maki's name written all over it" he said before entering. Inside the cafe contained a total of ten tables and twenty chairs with extra chairs at the side. Near the end of the room was a desk containing the till for staff use. The room behind the till was a kitchen, on the right of the main room had two sets of bathrooms which contained 6 toilets in both rooms so both genders could have some privacy and the waiting time would be cut. The top of the walls had Poképrints of different Pokémon. Overall it had a slight plain look but had a homey feel to it so the children could settle easily.

A woman with blond hair and green eyes approached him, she had a maid's uniform and smiled at him causing him to feel uncomfortable.

"Would you like a something to eat or drink sir?" asked the bubbly woman who smiled at him warmly. Silver nodded causing the woman to smile more.

"Right this way sir" the woman said as she guided him to a table near the window which showed off the ocean.

"What would you like sir?" she asked in a humble tone. Silver looked at the menu she handed him, he thanked her before looking at the choices.

"Could I just have a chicken sandwich and an orange juice please?" he asked before handing her the menu. She beamed at him while she nodded eagerly.

"It'll be done in less than two minutes sir" she said before running off to get the order taken care of.

* * *

As soon as he was received his order he thanked her causing her to squeal, he smiled weakly due to feeling embarrassed that she was being childish. She bowed slightly before running off to serve another customer. He chuckled softly after remembering when he first came into a cafe. He looked round to see families and couples having a great time leaving him slightly sad.

"_I don't get it though, why would Maki avoid me without telling me why_?" he thought as he took his sandwich. As soon as he was about to bite into it he heard a child crying.

"There, there darling it's alright. We'll get you a new one alight?" asked a motherly voice that shook Silver up, he turned sharply and dropped his sandwich without thinking.

"_It can't be!_" he cried mentally as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"Uh-huh" a little black haired boy with green eyes boy nodded weakly as he sniffled a bit as he looked at the smiling young woman who had long black hair that was tied into a bun, she had brown eyes and wore her maid's uniform. However what shocked Silver the most was that there was something round sticking out of her stomach.

"Oh... that's why" he said weakly. However the woman looked at him sharply but froze as soon as she recognized him.

"Oh shoot" she muttered before placing her hand to her swollen stomach as if she was trying to hide it.

* * *

**Bet you never saw that coming! ¬v¬**

**Have a nice day!**

**Sapphiet**


End file.
